Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence
by Lacie Helra-Chan
Summary: Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence bercerita tentang Natsu dan kawan-kawan waktu masih sekolah. mau tau gimana kebodohan mereka saat di bangku sekolah? -Ini adalah lanjutan series Day By Day Team Natsu- Mind RnR?
1. Waktu Kita TK

Hi pembaca setia Day By Day Team Natsu! Kali ini saya mempublish-kan Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence!

Selamat membaca! :D

(dianjurkan membaca Day By Day Team Natsu terlebih dahulu sebelum membaca fic ini)

**Pairing : Lucy H & Natsu D.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Semoga reader menyukai fic ini seperti kalian menyukai Day By Day Team Natsu yang telah tamat.**

Pagi hari di taman komplek yang biasa.

"Aduuuh...bosen neh!" Kata seorang pria berambut pink yang lagi duduk-duduk di salah satu kursi taman yang ada di sana.

"Main congklak yuk!" Kata seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat sambil menyodorkan sebuah kantong yang isinya congklak.

"Gak ah." Tolak Pria itu.

"Natsu gimana sih! Permainan tradisional harus dilestarikan biar gak punah!" Kata gadis berambut kuning pucat itu dengan wajah marah.

"Haaah? Kayak dinosaurus aja pake punah segala..." Jawab Natsu dengan malas.

"MAVIS! Jangan seenaknya ngambil mainan orang giutu dong!" Kata Zeref yang berlari dari kejauhan dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mavis yang kaget pun langsung bersembunyi di balik tubuh Natsu.

"Kembalikan!" Kata Zeref pada Mavis yang masih bersembunyi di belakang Natsu.

"Nih! Nih!" Kata Mavis sambil menyodorkan congklak itu dengan kasar. Zeref pun mengambil congklak itu dengan kasar.

"Napa sih kalian berdua? Berantem terus!" Kata Natsu sambil mendorong Mavis yang masih bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya.

"Berantem itu seru tau! Cari gara-gara gitu!" Kata Mavis sambil nyengir.

"Mana Lucy?" Tanya Mavis melihat sekeliling.

"Lagi cuci piring. Kan abis sarapan..." Jawab Natsu sambil nyengir.

"Emangnya tadi sarapan apa?" Tanya Mavis dengan Kepo mode.

"Don't be so kepo lah!" Kata Natsu dengan nada sedikit tinggi. "Tadi cuma makan roti pake sele kacang kedele." Jawab Natsu asal.

"Makan roti pakai selai kacang kedelai! Pake bahasa yang benar dong!" Gerutu Mavis sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Ya maap...nilai bahasaku 5.0 sih..." Kata Natsu dengan wajah sinis.

"Eh! Eh! Liat deh! Gua nemu sesuatu!" Kata seorang pria yang sedang berlari dengan riangnya kayak baru dapet rejeki nomplok.

"Kenapa lu Gray?" Tanya Natsu pada pria yang duduk di sebelahnya sambil memeluk sebuah buku.

"Nih! Gua nemu sesuatu!" Jawab Gray sambil menyodorkan atau lebih tepat memperlihatkan sebuah album foto tua berwarna coklat kusam kepada Natsu, Mavis, dan Zeref.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Mavis sambil mengambil album foto itu dari tangan Gray dan membukanya.

Zeref dan Natsu pun ikut melihat.

"Ini... " Gumam Natsu saat melihat foto-foto yang tertempel di album foto tua itu. "Ini kan foto kita waktu TK... " Lanjut Natsu sambil menunjuk salah satu foto yang ada di dalam album. Gray cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

"Kok aku gak ada ya?" Tanya Mavis membolak-balikkan halaman album itu. "Jelas. Kita aja sekelas dari SMP kok." Jawab Nastu sambil menarik album itu dengan kasar dari tangan Mavis.

"Jadi inget masa lalu... " Gumam Natsu. Dan saat itu juga, muncul awan besar dari kepala Natsu. Zeref, Mavis dan Gray pun melihat rekaman masa lalu mereka.

**Flash Back waktu TK.**

Terlihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut pink sedang berlari dan terjatuh karena kepeleset.

"Aduh!" Ringis anak laki-laki yang memakai sebuah karton yang diikatkan di lehernya bertuliskan 'Natsu Dragneel'.

"Ya ampun, ni anak pake acara jatoh segala lagi!" Kata ibu dari anak itu, nyonya Dragneel.

Anak itu pun mulai menangis. "Hiks... hiks... huaaa!" Anak itu terus menangis dan tidak mau berdiri meski sudah diangkat ibunya. "Anak nakal! Cepat berdiri!" Kata nyonya Dragneel dengan nada yang agak tinggi. Terlihat anak itu ketakutan dan berusaha menahan tangisannya. Kemudian, nyonya Dragneel pun menggendong anak tunggalnya itu.

Di dalam kelas.

Sekumpulan anak-anak TK sedang bermain di dalam kelas. Ada yang main puzzle, masak-masakan, ada yang gak mau lepas dari orang tuanya, dll.

Nyonya Dragneel pun menurunkan Natsu dari gendongannya. Awalnya Natsu tidak mau bergabung bermain bersama teman barunya dan hanya menggenggam kaki ibunya. Tapisaat ia melihat anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang lagi duduk anteng di salah satu kursi, Natsu langsung menghampirinya.

"Hey!" Kata Natsu menyapa anak laki-laki yang sedang duduk itu. Ia pun duduk di kursi yang masih kosong di sebelah anak laki-laki itu.

Anak laki-laki yang dipanggil itu diam dan hanya menengok ke arah Natsu yang lagi senyum. Lalu Natsu pun membaca tulisan yang ada di karton yang diikatkan di leher anak laki-laki itu.

"G... ge... er... a... ye...Gray! F... ef... ul... el... be... u... es... te... er... Fullbuster! Gray Fullbuster!" Kata Natsu mengeja nama anak laki-laki itu. Anak laki-laki itu hanya memandangi Natsu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kenapa sih! Kok kamu diem aja! Ngomong dong!" Kata Natsu setengah berteriak kepada anak laki-laki yang bernama Gray Fullbuster itu. "Apa?" Tanya Gray masih menatap Natsu dengan tatapan datar.

"Namaku Natsu Dragneel! Anak paling imut dan ganteng di dunia! Salam kenal!" Kata Natsu yang dengan pe-denya memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Salam kanal." Balas Gray singkat. Natsu pun tertarik untuk melihat wajah Gray. Seperti ada sesuatu yang aneh, pikirnya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gray dengan suara cempreng khas anak kecil. Tiba-tiba Natsu menepuk pipi Gray dengan keras. "APAAN SIH!?" Tanya Gray yang segera melompat dari kursinya.

"Ada nyamuk."

Gray masih memandangi Natsu dengan wajah sinis. Sedangkan Natsu memandangi Gray dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Tak lama, seorang anak perempuan berambut scarlet datang dengan gagahnya. Rambutnya diikat ekor kuda dengan jepiran berbentuk pita berwarna merah marun. Dengan yakin ia duduk di kursi yang ternyata adalah kursi Natsu.

"Wha... " Gumam Natsu dan Gray saat melihat anak perempuan gagah itu, yang mereka lihat sebenarnya bukan anaknya, melainkan tas Natsu yang diduduki olehnya. Anak perempuan itu pun melihat ke arah Natsu dan Gray.

"Ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan nada serius. "A... anu... tas aku itu... " Kata Natsu dengan gugup sambil menunjuk tas bergambar transformers yang sedang diduduki oleh anak perempuan itu.

"Oh? Ini? Nih!" Kata anak perempuan itu sambil melemparkan tas itu tepat ke wajah Natsu.

"Ukh... " Natsu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi wajahnya.

"A... anu... itu tempat duduknya aku..." Kata Natsu dengan gugup sambil menunjuk kursi yang sedang diduduki anak perempuan itu. Lagi-lagi, anak perempuan itu melemparkan kursi itu ke arah Natsu, untungnya Natsu bisa menghindar.

"Anu... mejanya juga... " Kata Natsu sambil melindungi kepalanya. Dan seperti dugaan Natsu, anak perempuan itu melemparkan meja kecil itu ke arah Natsu, tapi malah Gray yang kena.

"Ish!" Kata Gray dengan nada marah sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Anak perempuan itu pun berjalan ke kursi yang berada tepat di depan Gray. Gray menatapnya horor.

"Ah sial! Kenapa duduk di situ!" Gumam Gray sambil memukul pahanya dengan tangannya dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa emangnya?" Tanya Natsu bingung. "Ngeri!" Jawab Gray masih dengan wajah marah. Mereka pun kembali duduk di tempatnya masing-masing. Natsu berusaha membaca tulisan yang tertulis di karton yang diikat di leher anak perempuan itu.

"Er...zza...es... ce...a...? Bacanya gimana? Sca?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Es...ce... a...er... Scaer kali... " Jawab Gray asal. "Ooh..." Gumam Natsu.

Natsu pun memanggil anak perempuan itu tanpa rasa takut. "Erza Scaer!"

Anak perempuan itu langsung menengok dengan kecepatan cahaya. "Yang bener tuh Erza SCARLET!" Kata anak perempuan itu dengan wajah horor. "iya, iya, iya... " Jawab Natsu sambil menutup kedua matanya.

Tak lama setelah itu, datanglah seorang anak perempuan berambut blonde yang rambutnya diikat dua rendah dengan mata berwarna karamel. Dia datang bersama kedua orang tuanya dan dia duduk di depan Natsu.

Natsu, Gray, dan Erza yang penasaran berusaha membaca tulisan di karton yang dipakai anak perempuan itu.

"Lu... ce...ye... ha...te...fui... ah susah!"

Gray, menyerah.

"El... u... ci... hea...er... te...ef... i...li...a...Luci Heartfilia!"

Natsu, salah dikit doang.

"Lucy... hea...erte...filia...Lucy Heartfilia."

Erza, berhasil sempurna.

Anak bernama Lucy itu tampak ketakutan saat akan ditinggal orang tuanya. Tapi saat melihat Natsu, Gray dan Erza, Lucy pun tersenyum dan berkata, "Aku Lucy Heartfilia, salam kenal." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku Erza Scarlet!" Kata Erza sambil mengangguk. Natsu dan Gray masih terpesona melihat keimutan –bukan kecantikan- dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia.

"A-aku Natsu Dragneel!"

"Aku Gray Fullbuster!"

Mereka berdua saling berebut untuk bisa bersalaman dengan Lucy.

"Kalian ini kayak apa aja! Duduk aja sih!" Kata Erza sambil menabok kedua anak laki-laki itu. Lucy hanya tertawa kecil melihatnya.

"Ka-kawaii...!" Gumam Mereka berdua sambil melihat Lucy dari jarak yang suaaaaaangat dekat. Erza yang melihat itu hanya menahan marah sambil menjewer telinga mereka.

Wali kelas mereka pun datang. Dan mereka mulai bermain sambil belajar. Tidak sedikit orang tua yang masih menunggu di luar, seperti tuan dan nyonya Heartfilia yang menunggu sampai pulang sekolah, padahal masih 2 jam lagi. Ada juga anak yang tidak betah di dalam kelas sehingga orang tuanya tidak bisa pulang karena harus membantu Si guru menenangkan Si anak.

Beda dengan komplotan yang satu ini.

Natsu, Gray, Erza dan Lucy lebih memilih untuk ngobrol-ngobrol layaknya orang-orang dewasa.

"Lucy! Rumahmu dimana?" Tanya Natsu antusias, bersama Gray yang siap mencatat jawaban Lucy, seperti reporter yang sedang mewawancarai artis.

"Aku tinggal di komplek B." Jawab Lucy singkat. Erza, Natsu dan Gray kaget serempak. Lalu mereka berkata, "Aku juga tinggal di sana!" Lalu mereka saling bertatap-tatapan.

"Apa ini takdir?" Tanya Erza. "Sekolah yang sama, tempat duduk yang berdekatan, dan komplek rumah yang sama...! Sungguh kebetulan!" Lanjut Erza sambil mengepalkan tangannya. Natsu, Gray dan Lucy hanya diam melihat Erza.

"Pulang sekolah kita main yuk! Nih tulis alamat rumah kalian di kertas ini!" Usul Natsu sambil meletakkan secarik kertas dan pensil di atas lantai.

"Aku gak inget alamat rumah aku. Banyak angkanya sih..." Kata Gray dengan nada kecewa.

"Aku juga gak inget." Kata Erza dengan wajah sedih.

"Kalo aku cuma inget angka belakangnya doang... " Kata Lucy sambil nyengir.

"Udah! Nanti kita ngumpul di taman komplek aja!" Usul Natsu sekali lagi. "Taman komplek yang deket pos satpam itu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Bukan, yang deket itu lho, tukang bakmie!" Kata Natsu dengan wajah yakin. "Ooh... " Semua hanya ber'oh'ria. "Oke, jam berapa?" Tanya Gray.

"Umm...maunya jam berapa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Jam 4 sore aja. Gak panas. Lagi pula jam segitu ibu kita kan pada gak sibuk, jadi bisa nemenin kita ke taman." Kata Erza sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Bagus tuh!" Kata Natsu sambil menulis sesuatu di kertas yang berbunyi 'jam 4 sore di taman komplek deket tukang bakmie.'

"Boleh! Boleh!" Kata Gray semangat.

Lucy tampak tidak yakin. "Kenapa Lucy-chan?" Tanya Natsu sambil menatap Lucy. "Aku kayaknya gak bisa deh, soalnya orang tuaku belum pulang kerja..." Kata Lucy dengan wajah sedih. Wajah Natsu dan Gray pun jadi ikut-ikutan sedih.

"Rumah Lucy pagernya warna apa?" Tanya Erza sambil memegang bahu Lucy. "Warna krem. Di depan ada kebunnya." Jawab Lucy.

"Oh rumah yang itu! Aku pernah lewatin rumah itu! Iya! Iya! Aku tau!" Kata Erza semangat.

"Eh! Eh! Kalo rumahku yang catnya warna biru tua sama biru muda! Pagernya warna item!" Kata Gray sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Rumah yang ada patung libertynya itu?" Tanya Erza. "Iya, pernah lewatin ya?" Tanya Gray sambil nyengir.

"Bukan! Tapi, rumahmu itu bersebelahan sama rumahku!" Jawab Erza yang bikin Gray shock.

"Ja-jadi kita tetangga?" Tanya Gray dengan wajah shock. Erza hanya mengangguk. "Yang cat merah atau yang cat ijo?" Tanya Gray penasaran pada rumah Erza.

"Yang cat merah." Jawab Erza singkat. "Nanti aku main ke rumahmu ya! Abis pulang sekolah!" Kata Gray sambil nyengir.

Pulang sekolah, pukul 4 sore.

Lucy dan Natsu lagi ngobrol-ngobrol di taman, tepatnya di samping perosotan. Sedangkan ibu mereka ngobrol-ngobrol ringan di bangku taman dekat anak-anaknya.

"Untung ya, ibumu udah pulang tadi..." Kata Natsu sambil nyengir. Lucy pun membalasnya dengan senyuman pula.

Tak lama, Gray dan Erza datang ditemani ibu mereka masing-masing. Mereka pun bermain bersama. Setelah lelah bermain, mereka pun makan bakmie deket taman.

"Aku mau yang ada baksonya!" Kata Natsu yang berada di gendongan ibunya sambil menunjuk kearah bakso di gerobak itu.

"Aku gak mau pake cabe ya bang!" Kata Gray yang lagi duduk di samping Erza. "Aku juga! Nanti kalo pake cabe sakit perut!" Kata Erza dengan ekspresi imut seorang anak kecil.

"Aku dagingnya yang banyak ya!" Kata Lucy yang sedang duduk di pangkuan ibunya.

Mereka pun makan disuapi ibunya masing-masing, Erza dan Lucy yang mie-nya gak abis, akhirnya diabisin sama ibunya. Mereka pun pulang pukul 6 sore.

"Bye-bye!" Teriak Lucy sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

"Besok kita ke sekolah lagi ya!" Teriak Natsu pada Lucy yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

Mereka pun pulang ke rumah dengan perasaan senang.

**End Flach Back waktu TK**

"Widih! Dari TK sekelasnya!" Kata Mavis kagum.

"Waktu itu kita pertama kali sekelas waktu SMP. SD kalo gak salah temen sekelasnya Jellal sama Juvia." Kata Natsu sambil menutup album foto tua itu.

"Aah...waktu SD..." Gumam Gray lemas saat mengingat suatu kejadian memalukan waktu dia SD.

Lucy pun datang sambil menggendong Yuna, anak bungsu mereka. "Natsu! Popoknya abis! Cepet pergi beli sana!" Kata Lucy sedikit berteriak. "Oke, oke... " Jawab Natsu lemas. Mereka pun melihat seorang Natsu yang pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli popok.

"Benar-benar seorang ayah... " Gumam Mavis.

"Ya udah, kalo gitu gua pulang dulu ya!" Kata Gray yang kemudian berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya.

Mavis dan Zeref masih terdiam melihat Natsu yang berjalan seperti gelandangan galau.

"Kasihan... "

**To Be Continued**

Bagaimana dengan fic ini? Lucu? Menarik? Ada yang mau kalo saya buat Day By Day Team Natsu dengan bagian yang berjibun?

Silahkan Review! :D


	2. Waktu Kita SD : Di Perkemahan

Oke, karena saya rasa Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence ini sukses –sepertinya- jadi saya mengaktifkan update kilat.

Baca aja dah! XD

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: saya heran sama fic humor saya yang satu lagi. Kok gak sesukses ini ya? Kalo gini ceritanya, author mau bikin fic pke embel-embel 'Day By Day Team Natsu : ...' biar sukses terus hehe XD**

Di kediaman Natsu Dragneel.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Uweek!" Terdengar suara batuk yang disertai dengan suara muntah dari seorang Lucy Heartfilia di dalam gudang tua di lantai paling atas kediaman Natsu Dragneel.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Uuohok!" Terdengar suara batuk yang lebih mirip kayak orang TBC yang berasal dari Natsu Dragneel.

"Ayah, pake sapu tangan dong! Diiket di hidung kayak gini nih!" Kata anak bungsu keluarga Dragneel, yang wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Lucy dengan rambut blonde panjang yang terurai, Yuna Heartfilia.

"Kau terlihat seperti ninja!" Kata Natsu sambil menyapu debu-debu di lantai kayu yang sering kali mengeluarkan bunyi berdecit jika diinjak.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Jangan sapu ke arah ku!" Protes yuna sambil menutup hidungnya dengan punggung tangannya, lalu ia berlari pergi ke lantai dua.

"Natsu... apa ini?" Tanya Lucy yang berada di pojok gudang sambil mengangkat sebuah video tua yang sudah usang. "Itu video... " Jawab Natsu. "Waktu kita SD... " Lanjutnya.

Segera setelah itu, mereka turun ke ruang keluarga dengan kecepatan tinggi lalu menarik anak-anak merea secara paksa untuk menonton video waktu mereka SD.

"Liat nih! Waktu ayah kalian SD! Imut lho!" Kata Natsu yang lagi memasukkan kaset ke dalam DVD.

"Waktu SD? Siapa yang peduli... " Kata anak sulung Natsu, Utsuka Dragneel yang lebih memilih menutup telinganya dengan headset-nya yang berwarna merah. Natsu menatapnya tajam.

"I-iya, iya, iya." Kata Utsuka gugup.

Video pun dimulai.

**Rekaman dalam Video.**

Terlihat jelas bahwa orang yang merekam video ini dulu bukanlah orang yang profesional. Dilihat dari bergetarnya rekaman itu, juga objek yang direkamnya selalu tanah.

"Hey! Hey! Rekam kami ayah! Kenapa rekam tanah! Emangnya di tanah ada apa!?" Terdengar suara seorang anak laki-laki yang Cuma keliatan kakinya doang. Kamera itu pun tertuju padanya.

Wajah anak itu tampak kesal dengan kelakuan ayahnya yang dari tadi cuma merekam benda mati saja.

"Iya, maaf Natsu, ayah kan gak tertarik buat bikin video ini... " Kata tuan Dragneel sambil memberikan alat rekam kuno itu pada Natsu. Video itu bergoyang sesaat.

Sekarang, di layar TV memperlihatkan tuan Dragneel dengan baju santai dan celana kaos selutut sambil menggendong sebuah tas besar.

Kamera pun beralih ke nyonya Dragneel yang masih berjalan di depan. Video pun di jeda.

Setelah itu, kamera dibuka kembali, memperlihatkan keramaian di area perkemahan itu. Orang tua, kakak, nenek dan kakek, paman dan bibi, semua lengkap ada di sana. Natsu pun dengan kameranya merekam setiap orang yang dilewatinya. Dia pun bertemu dengan Gray dan Erza.

"Kok rasanya kalo ketemu kalian selalu bersamaan ya? Kayak udah satu paket aja, ada Gray pasti ada Erza, ada Erza pasti ada Gray...ckck!" Kata Natsu yang sedang merekam mereka berdua.

"Lho? Kenapa? Kau gak dateng sama Lucy?" Tanya Gray pada Natsu. Natsu pun menurunkan kameranya, jadi yang terlihat di layar hanya sepatu Natsu.

"Lucy gak tau dimana. Tadi pas aku ke rumahnya dia udah berangkat." Kata Natsu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Tuh dia!" Kata Erza sambil menujuk ke arah belakang Natsu. Kamera pun di arahkan pada orang yang ditunjuk.

"Yaah... " Suara kecewa dari Gray dan Natsu saat melihat kepala sekolahlah yang ditunjuk Erza.

"Tuh dia!" Kata Erza sekali lagi. Kamera pun di tujukan ke orang yang ditunjuk dan memperlihatkan Lucy yang lagi jalan sendirian dengan membaca tas ransel warna merah.

Kamera pun ditutup.

**Balik lagi ke ruang keluarga kediaman Dragneel.**

"Lho? Abis?" Tanya Natsu sambil menekan tombol mengulang.

"Iya udah abis. Gak seru ah!" Kata Yuna yang kemudian berdiri dan kembali ke kamarnya.

"Berhenti di sana!" Teriak Natsu tiba-tiba membuat satu keluarga kaget. "Kalau begitu ayah akan bercerita saja." Lanjut Natsu. Keluarga Natsu Dragneel pun kembali menyatu di ruang keluarga.

"Jadi ceritanya begini... "

**Flash Back waktu SD di perkemahan.**

Malam hari.

Mereka berempat sedang bermain disatu tenda yang sama. Orang tua mereka sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

"Gunting batu kertas!" Kata mereka serempak. "Whaa! Aku kalah!" Teriak Natsu yang mengeluarkan batu sedangkan yang lain mengeluarkan kertas.

Natsu pun menutup matanya pasrah pada dahinya yang akan disentil oleh tiga orang sekaligus.

"AWWW!" Teriak Natsu pada malam itu. Lalu mereka pun berdiskusi tentang posisi tidur mereka.

"Aku di paling pojok aja!" Kata Lucy sambil menunjuk pojokan tenda.

"Jangan!" Kata Natsu dan Gray serentak. "Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy kebingungan.

"Biasanya kalo kayak gini nih, ada monster atau semacamnya yang lewat! Kalau kau tidur di pojok nanti kaget lagi!" Kata Natsu sambil celingak celinguk.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku dan Gray akan tidur di pojok. Kalian tidur di tengah-tengah aja." Kata Natsu sambil menarik selimutnya.

Mereka pun tidur nyenyak.

Tengah malam.

"Nngg...aduh...kenapa sekarang sih... " Gumam Gray agak menggeliat. Dia pun terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mata sayu dan rambut yang berantakan.

Dia pun keluar dari tenda dan berjalan menuju semak-semak di belakangnya.

"ngiieeeeng... ngieeeeng... " Suara seekor nyamuk telah berhasil membuat Natsu terbangun. Ia pun menepuk pipinya pelan. "Dasar nyamuk bodoh. Mana bisa kau menghisap darah seorang Natsu... hehe!" Gumam Natsu melihat nyamuk yang sudah mati di tangannya.

Srek Srek.

"Eh?" Natsu menengok ke sampingnya dan melihat sebuah bayangan. Dia mau berteriak tapi ditahan. Mau kabur tapi nanti juga akan tertangkap, pikirnya. Natsu pun mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Erza dan Lucy. "Hey! Bangun! Bangun!" Kata Natsu masih mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Erza da Lucu bergantian.

"Ngg... kenapa?" Tanya Erza masih dengan posisi tidurnya.

"Ada monster!" Kata Natsu dengan nada serius. Erza dan Lucy langsung loncat dari posisi mereka tadi. "Apa?!" Tanya Erza sedikit berteriak.

"Sttt! Nanti monsternya kaget!" Tanya Natsu sambil menutup mulut Erza dengan tangannya.

"Natsu! Aku punya kayu dan palu mainan! Kita gebukin aja gimana?" Tanya Lucy yang lagi ngotak-ngatik tasnya.

"Boleh tuh! Gray! Gimana, setuju gak?" Tanya Natsu sambil menengok di sebelahnya.

"Whoooo!" Teriak Natsu pelan saat melihat orang yang diajak bicara tidak ada.

"G-Gray! Gray gak ada!" Kata Natsu dengan nada horor. "Mungkin dia sudah dimakan oleh monster itu!" Kata Natsu semakin menambah suasana horor di dalam tenda itu.

"Kita serbu aja!" Kata Erza yang sudah berdiri di depan tempat keluar tenda. "Kalau kau dimakan gimana?" Tanya Natsu, segeralah nyali Erza menciut. "T-tidak mau! Aku belum mencapai usia 17 tahun, belum pacaran dan lain-lain! Aku tidak mau mati sebelum menikmati hal itu!" Kata Erza yang bersembunyi di belakang Lucy.

"Oke, karena disini aku satu-satunya pria, aku yang akan maju duluan dan aku juga yang akan melindungi kalian berdua! Kata Natsu berancang-ancang untuk memukul.

"Ayo pergi!" Kata Natsu mantap. Mereka bertiga pun langsung keluar dan memukul sesuatu yang mereka sebut monster itu.

"Whaaa!" "Haah!" "Cia! Cia! Cia! Cia! Cia!"

"Aw! Aw! Apaan sih! Aduh! Sakit! Aw!" Kata sesuatu itu sambil melindungi kepalanya dari serbuan kayu dan palu mainan.

"Lho?" Gumam Natsu meghentikan aksinya. "Gray?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray yang menahan tangisnya.

"Sakit tau!" Terlihat jelas air matanya akan jatuh tapi gak jatuh-jatuh juga. Lucy pun mendekati Gray bermaksud untuk mengusap kepalanya yang benjol akibat pukulan kayu mainan yang dilakukannya.

"Tunggu!" Kata Natsu sambil menarik tangan Lucy agak kasar. Mereka pun berjalan mundur sekitar 6 meter jauhnya dari Gray yang masih menahan sakit.

"Hey! Kau percaya kalau itu Gray? Kurasa dia adalah monster yang menyamar setelah memakan Gray!" Bisik Natsu pada Erza dan Lucy. Mereka tampak kaget dengan perkataan Natsu.

"Benar apa katamu! Gray sudah menghilang sebelum kita bangun! Pasti setelah memakan Gray, monster itu menyamar menjadi Gray supaya bisa dengan mudah memakan kita!" Bisik Erza sambil melihat Gray sekilas.

"Kita serang lagi!" Kata Natsu sambil berlari maju. "SERBUU!"

BUAK! BUAK! BUAK! DUARR!

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence**

Pagi hari.

Beberapa guru sedang mengobati Gray yang cukup babak belur akibat serangan kayu dan palu mainan dan cakaran dari Natsu.

"Aw!" Teriak Gray menahan sakit. Di belakangnya ada Lucy yang mengusap kepalanya pelan. Di sampingnya ada Natsu yang lagi mohon-mohon maaf terus menerus.

"Maap Gray! Ku pikir kau itu monster!" Kata Natsu berulang kali. Gray tidak menjawab.

Di depannya, ada Erza yang dari berlutut dengan wajah tegas, maksudnya mau minta maaf. Gray pun tidak mempedulikannya.

"Maap ya Gray-chan, soalnya aku pikir kau dimakan monster jadi aku memukulmu tadi... " Kata Lucy pada Gray pake embel-embel 'Chan' supaya Gray seneng. Gray pun menjawab.

"Gak apa kok! Gak sakit sama sekali!" Katanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Lucy pun membalas senyuman Gray dan kembali mengusap kepala Gray pelan.

"_Dasar laki-laki! Pake kata manis aja langsung jadi lemah! Hah!" _Batin Lucy dengan wajah liciknya. Natsu mengangkat kepalanya menatap Gray. Gray juga menatapnya dengan tatapan malas.

"GRAY-CHAN! MAAPIN AKU YA!" Teriak Natsu sambil memeluk leher Gray. Gray yang kaget langsung loncat sambil bergidik karena jijik.

"WOI! NGAPAIN LU!" Tanya Gray sambil berteriak. Mereka bertiga, hanya melihat Gray dengan tatapan tanpa dosa. Gray masih mengatur nafasnya karena kaget.

"Maapin ya?" Tanya Natsu sekali lagi. "YA! IYA! JANGAN DEKET-DEKET!" Teriak Gray pada Natsu dari jarak jauh. Gray pun kembali diobati oleh beberapa guru.

Erza menatap Gray tajam. "_Sebelum dia memanggilku Gray-chan, aku harus memaafkannya sebelum terlambat!" _Batin Gray menatap Erza dengan tatapan malas, keringat mengalir di pelipisnya.

Erza pun membuka mulutnya. "Gray—"

"Ya kau ku maafkan!" Jawab Gray sebelum Erza mengajukan permintaan maafnya. Erza pun menghela nafas lega.

Siang hari.

Semua anak-anak SD Magnolia sedang makan siang di bawah pohon tua yang rimbun.

"Nyam nyam nyam nyam nyam..."

"Nyap nyap nyap nyap nyap... "

Suara ngecap-ngecap dari beberapa murid yang sedang makan sukses menganggu tidur Natsu dkk.

"Lho, kenapa bekalnya gak disentuh sama sekali?" Tanya seorang guru pada mereka berempat.

"Kami ngantuk bu guru... " Jawab Natsu lemas. "Iya nih...gara-gara insiden monster kemaren..." Kata Erza pake istilah insiden segala.

"Ooh...kalo gitu kalian tidur aja, nanti bu guru bangunin kalo idah mau jalan lagi... " Kata guru itu dengan memberikan senyuman yang ramah.

"Gimana mau tidur kalo banyak suara ngecap-ngecap gini... " Gumam Gray yang berusaha tidur dengan menutup mata dan telinganya. "Di kanan, kiri, belakang, depan, ada aja suara ngecap-ngecap yang kedengaran... " Kata Lucy yang lagi membenamkan wajahnya di antara lututnya.

"Kalo gitu, kalian tidur di tikar para guru aja ya? Di sana suara ngecap-ngecapnya hampir gak kedengaran." Usul Si guru yang dijawab dengan anggukan oleh mereka berempat.

Mereka berempat pun berjalan menuju tikar yang diduduki para guru dengan lemas.

Pukul 2 siang.

"Natsu... Lucy... Erza... Gray, bangun, sebentar lagi kita mau jalan... " Bisik seorang pak guru membangunkan keempat anak yang masih tertidur itu.

Erza langsung terbangun begitu tubuhnya diguncangkan. Akan tetapi ketiga temannya belum bangun juga meskipun tubuhnya sudah diguncangkan beberapa kali.

Akhirnya Erza menarik nafas panjang dan bersiap untuk berteriak.

"KEBAKARAN! KEBAKARAN! ADA RAZIA!" Teriakan Erza pun sukses membuat mereka bertiga bangun dengan ekspresi wajah yang beragam. Natsu dengan ekspresi kaget langsung membuka bajunya dan megibas-ngibaskannya di tikar. Lucy bangun dengan wajah datar sambil melihat sekeliling. Gray, dengan rambut yang berantakan ekspresi wajahnya kayak banci kena razia.

"Ayo bangun, kita udah mau jalan lagi... " Kata pak guru dengan nada pelan sambil membantu mereka bertiga berdiri. Rambut mereka semuanya berantakan dan kusut. Baju mereka pun juga kusut.

Seorang guru pun merapikan pakaian dan rambut mereka. "Nah, sana, bergabung dengan teman kalian yang lain di barisan." Kata guru itu sambil mendorong mereka pelan.

Mereka pun berjalan kembali ke perkemahan dan beristirahat. Di dekat perkemahan itu ada sebuah sungai dangkal dengan air yang jernih. Ikan-ikan kecil pun hidup di sana.

Mereka semua sekarang sedang berkumpul di tengah-tengah padang rumput.

"Nah, anak-anak, siapa yang tidak bawa handuk dan baju ganti?" Tanya kepala sekolah pada 20 anak yang sedang duduk di padang rumput. Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan ataupun berbicara, itu artinya mereka semua telah membawa handuk dan baju ganti.

"Nah, pak guru dan bu guru akan memberikan kalian semua alat pancing ini. Nanti di sungai kalian akan memancing dan mandi di sana." Kata kepala sekolah SD Magnolia sambil menepuk tanganya. Para guru pun memberikan alat pancing itu kepada setiap murid.

Mereka pun kembali ke tenda untuk bermain sambil menunggu sore hari.

Di dalam tenda Natsu dkk.

"Waah! Alat pancingnya keren ya! Ada sesuatu yang agak tajam di ujung! Ada benangnya juga!" Kata Natsu yang mengagumi alat pancing warna kuning yang ia pegang.

"Biasa aja tuh. Punya ayahku lebih panjang daripada ini, warnanya biru dan mengkilat lagi! Dia juga ounya sebuah kotak yang khusus untuk menyimpan umpan untuk memancing." Kata Gray yang sedang bermain dengan alat pancing yang tidak terlalu berbahaya untuk anak-anak itu.

"Kita mau main apa nih?" Tanya Lucy pada ketiga temannya itu.

"Gimana kalo masak-masakkan?" Usul Erza. "Gak ah! Nanti kita ngapain dong? Main lempar bola aja! Aku ada bawa bola!" Kata Gray yang mengeluarkan sebuah bola lempar berwarna putih dari dalam tasnya.

"Oke!" Kata Natsu setuju. Mereka pun main lempar bola sambil bernyanyi. Dan kalau nyanyian mereka telah selesai, penangkap bola terakhir akan mendapat sentilan. –dulu author sering main itu waktu SD-

Pukul 3 sore.

Anak-anak yang rata-rata berumur 6 tahun itu sekarang sudah duduk di tepi sungai dan sedang diajari untuk memancing. Gray yang sudah diajari ayahnya langsung mulai memancing.

Layaknya seorang profesional, Gray menarik, menggeser, mengangkat alat pancingnya dengan akurat.

Natsu, Erza dan Lucy bengong melihat kemampuan Gray memancing ikan dengan lihainya. "Aku tidak akan kalah!" Kata Natsu yang dengan asal melemparkan kail pancingnya sehingga nyangkut di bebatuan.

"WHAT THE?!" Kata Natsu sambil berusaha menarik kailnya keluar dari himpitan batu yang besar itu.

Tak lama, Gray sudah mendapatkan seekor ikan yang lumayan besar.

"Aku tidak mau kalah!" Teriak Natsu semakin menjadi-jadi ketika dia merasakan sesuatu memakan umpannya.

Natsu menarik alat pancingnya dibantu oleh Gray dan Erza. Dengan sekuat tenaga mereka menarik alat pancing itu. Dan saat mereka berhasil menariknya ke daratan, mereka melihat gurita yang nyangkut di kail pancing Natsu.

"Hah?" Gumam Natsu bingung. "Gurita makan cacing?" Tanya Gray pada dirinya sendiri. Kemudian Natsu melemparkan gurita itu kembali ke dalam sungai.

"Heran, gurita kok ada di sungai..." Kata Natsu kembali melemparkan kail pancingnya.

Pukul 5 sore.

Mereka semua sedang mandi di sungai yang jernih itu. Mereka semua juga bermain air sambil berusaha menangkap ikan dengan tangannya sendiri.

"Astaga... " Gumam Gray dan Natsu yang lagi ngeliat Lucy dan Erza yang Cuma pake celana dalem aja. Dengan rambut mereka yang terurai.

"Cih! Aku gak bisa ngeliat ini! Ini terlalu dewasa!" Kata Gray sambil menutup kedua matanya.

"Buset...rata men..." Gumam Natsu masih bengong ngeliat Lucy dan Erza.

Setelah mandi, para guru membantu para murid memakai pakaian ganti mereka. Mereka pun tidur dengan nyenyaknya. Dan keesokan harinya, mereka pulang. Ada yang dijemput sama keluarganya, ada juga yang pulang ikut sekolahnya.

**End Flach Back waktu SD di perkemahan.**

"Oh gitu ceritanya... " Kata Yuna ber'oh'ria. Sedangkan Utsuka tidak mendengarkan sama sekali.

Ting Tong.

Bel tanda ada tamu berbunyi. Lucy pun berjalan menuju pintu masuk.

"Oh, Gray sama Erza. Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy kepada dua orang yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Besok berenang yuk!" Kata Erza pada Lucy. "Berenang? Dimana?" Tanya Lucy sambil mempersilahkan mereka berdua masuk.

"Kan ada tempat renang yang baru dibuka. Masa gak tau sih?" Kata Gray agak meledek Lucy.

"Iya! Iya! Besok jam berapa?" Tanya Lucy yang mempersilahkan teman dari kecilnya itu duduk bersama keluarganya.

"Jam berapa ya enaknya?" Tanya Erza pada Gray yang lagi make pose berpikir.

"Perginya jam 12 siang, mampir dulu ke Fiore departement store baru kita ke tempat renangnya." Kata Gray.

"Ngapain ke departement store?" Tanya Lucy yang duduk di samping Natsu.

"Belanja bulanan. Rinso, pewangi pakaian, obat pel, dll." Jawab Erza sambil menghitung jarinya.

"Oke deh." Jawab Lucy singkat.

Kemudian mereka berdua pulang.

"Oke, besok siapkan diri kalian untuk melakukan kegiatan extra!" Kata Lucy semangat.

"Astaga... " Gumam Utsuka sambil menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya.

"_Waduh..."_ Batin Natsu malas.

Mereka sekeluarga sudah tau kalau Lucy datang ke departement store, akan ada reka adegan perang dunia kedua.

**To Be Continued**

Yosh! Udah update! Saya mau menginformasihkan pada tanggal 24 Agustus ini, saya tidak akan mengaktifkan update kilat karena saya banyak tugas setelah libur salah satunya adalah mengahapalkan UUD, gimana saya gak gila coba?

Saya harap para readers bisa mengerti kondisi saya yang notabene masih pelajar ini :D

Jangan lupa Review! :D


	3. Waktu Kita SD : Liburan musim panas

Seperti yang author katakan di chapter sebelumnya, update kilat akan berakhir pada tanggal 24. Jadi author sebisa mungkin membuat 2 chapter dalam sehari biar nanti buka laptop, tinggal update aja. O iya, promosi dikit, #setelah **Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence** ini selesai, akan ada lagi **Day By Day Team Natsu** yang baru,taoi author belum ketemu part yang cocok buat itu. Jadi mohon ditunggu.#

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: Saya kok rasanya seneng banget ya kalo bikin fic Fairy Tail pake embel-embel Day By Day Team Natsu...? pokoe yang mau baca fic Fairy Tail karangan saya yang-mungkin- semuanya humor, silahkan baca yang pake embel-embel 'Day By Day Team Natsu'-nya.**

Pukul 11 pagi.

Natsu dan Lucy terlihat sedang mengemas barang bawaan mereka dengan anak-anak mereka yang cuma ngeliatin aja.

"Dasar anak MUOONYEET! BANTUIN SINI!" Kata Natsu sedikit menekankan kalimat 'monyet! Bantuin sini!' kepada kedua anaknya yang lagi santai sambil nonton TV dan makan keripik.

"Males ah." Jawab si anak sulung.

"Oukee!" Jawab si anak bungsu yang segera berlari kecil ke arah Lucy dan membantunya mengemasi barang bawaannya.

Natsu hanya melihat anak sulungnya itu dengan tatapan malas plus sinis.

Lucy pun melihat jam dinding berwarna putih diatas TV. "Wow... udah jam setengah 12, ayo percepat tanganmu!" Kata Lucy pada anak bungsunya. Lalu, Yuna pun teringat sesuatu yang –mungkin baginya- sangat penting.

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kata Yuna sambil berlari kecil ke kamarnya. "Mau ngapain, nak?" Tanya Lucy pada anak perempuannya itu.

"Ambil baju renang!" Jawab Yuna dari dalam kamarnya.

"Ambilin punyaku sekalian!" Teriak anak sulung Lucy, Utsuka, dari sofa di depan TV.

"OOKE!" Teriak Yuna dari dalam kamarnya. Tak berapa lama Yuna pun menghampiri kakak laki-lakinya itu.

"Hey. Kakak yakin kalau aku masuk ke kamar kakak, membuka lemari kakak dan melihat semua isinya? Juga mengotak-ngatiknya... " Bisik Yuna tepat di telinga kakaknya itu. Utsuka menatap mata adiknya itu lekat-lekat, lalu tanpa sepatah katapun, ia berjalan masuk ke kamarnya, yang di pintunya ada palang 'Do not entry!'.

Pukul 12 siang.

Tin Tin

Terdengar suara klakson mobil dari luar rumah kediaman Dragneel. Lucy langsung mengetahui kalau itu mobil Gray dari suara Klaksonnya. Soalnya suara klaksonnya mobil Gray serek-serek gimana gituh! Mirip klakson bajaj!

"Tunggu sebentar!" Kata Lucy yang sekilas menampakkan kepalanya di pintu lalu masuk lagi.

Di halaman rumah kediaman Dragneel, Gray sekeluarga, dan Erza sekeluarga lagi duduk-duduk di replika taman komplek yang ada di depan halaman rumah Natsu. Terlihat Juvia dan Erza lagi ngegendong seorang anak perempuan yang masih kecil.

Ya! Mereka melahirkan anak lagi! Dua-duanya adalah anak perempuan yang manis! Tapi mukanya nyolot banget! Kita sambut aja sekarang!

Yuki dan Rika!

Lucy sekeluarga pun keluar dari persembunyian mereka. Tak lupa Lucy mengunci pintu dengan gembok anti maling. Setelah itu Natsu mengeluarkan mobilnya dengan cara didorong.

"Lho?" Gumam anak-anak mereka kebingungan saat melihat ayah mereka mendorong mobil ferarri berwarna merah itu.

"Ayah gak bisa naik mobil ini. Nanti ayah mau ke rumah Wendy dulu!" Kata Natsu dengan nada sedikit menekan akibat aktivitasnya mendorong mobil yang beratnya berpuluh-puluh kali lipat dari berat badannya.

Lucy pun berjalan ke arah Yuki dan Rika yang ada di gendongan ibu mereka masing-masing. "Halo Yuki, Rika, baju kalian bagus banget!" Kata Lucy memuji pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Yuki dan Rika.

Anak perempuan berambut abu-abu dikuncir dua dengan mata hitamnya menatap Lucy tajam. Sedangkan anak perempuan berambut merah diikat kesamping dengan mata coklatnya juga menatap Lucy tajam.

"Jelek!" Kata mereka serempak. Lucy pun membatu di depan mereka berdua.

Tak berapa lama, Natsu pun kembali sambil mengatakan kata 'yo!' pada mereka semua. Mereka pun berangkat menuju departement store terlebih dahulu.

Belum sampai departement store.

"Sial! Macet lagi! Tadi aja lewat jalan tol! Kenapa kita malah lewat jalan tikus!" Kata Natsu menggerutu sambil sesekali memukul-mukul stir mobilnya.

"Yang bawa mobil siapa hah?" Tanya Lucy yang merasa heran. "_Ini orang marahin diri sendiri ya?" _Batin Lucy melihat Natsu frustasi.

Semua orang melihat mobil mereka kagum. Tentu saja mereka bingung dengan mobil ferarri yang lewat jalan tikus. Gray yang sedari tadi di belakang Natsu, dari tadi membunyikan klaksonnya terus menerus. Natsu pun membuka kaca mobilnya dan mengeluarkan kepalanya melihat Gray dengan wajah marahnya. Gray yang melihat itu pun juga membuka kaca mobil dan mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Kenapa sih! Dari tadi tin tin ton ton terus!" Kata Natsu dengan nada marah. "Ya gimana gak tin tin ton ton terus? Lu gak jalan-jalan dari tadi!" Kata Gray membela diri.

"Lu liat depan! Tukang becak dimana-mana, angkot berhenti sembarangan! Nenek-nenek jalannya lama! Gimana mau cepet!" Kata Natsu juga membela diri.

"Terus kenapa lu lewat jalan tikus!?" Tanya Gray mulai panas. Tanpa menunggu hitungan detik, Natsu langsung menjawab protes dari Gray.

"Yang suruh lu ikutin mobil gua siapa?"

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence**

Dengan perjuangan '45, mereka pun berhasil melewati jalan tikus yang menyakitkan itu. Kemudian karena bensin mereka habis, ya jelas mereka mampir ke tempat pengisian bensin.

"Aduh! Segarnya udara luar!" Kata Yuna sambil meregangkan tangannya. "Maksudnya bau bensin?" Tanya Utsuka dengan wajah malas.

Fuyu dan Era pun juga ikut turun dari mobil mereka masing-masing dan mereka berempat pun duduk di samping super market kecil yang ada di dekat pam bensin.

"Wei! Lu isi berapa?" Tanya Jellal sambil menepuk bahu Natsu.

"Isi aja 120 ribu. Gua gak tau juga 120 ribu berapa liter... " Kata Natsu asal sambil menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan.

"Gua rasa sih gak kebanyakan lah. Bensin lu kan abis total." Kata Jellal dengan nada pihatin. Natsu langsung melihat Jellal dengan kecepatn tinggi.

"Emang bensin lu gak abis?" Tanya Natsu dengan mata menyelidik. "Gak." Jawab Jellal singkat.

"Lho? Lu gak lewat jalan tikus ya?" Tanya Natsu masih dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Gua kan orang pinter. Ada jalan gede kenapa pilih jalan tikus... " Kata Jellal sedikit menyinggung Natsu. Natsu masih melihat Jellal dengan tatapan menyelidik.

Selesai mengisi bensin, mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

Di departement store.

Disini, mereka lebih memilih untuk misah-misah. Anak-anak pergi ke toko baju, toko kaset, game, dll. Sedangkan yang ayah-ayah, lebih memilih untuk ke food court. Dan yang ibu-ibu, pergi ke Hyp**ma** untuk berbelanja.

Dan menurut author akan lebih menarik kalau kegiatan para ayah yang di ceritakan. Setuju?

Nih...

Mereka sedang berjalan santai sambil melihat-lihat stand-stand makanan yang cukup banyak di sana. Mereka pun memilih makan di stand yang menjual es serut, es kopyor, dan es-es lainnya.

"Pesen es doger satu, es campur satu sama es cendol satu." Kata Natsu mewakili pesanan teman-temannya.

"Oke, ditunggunya 15 menit ya. Silahkan bayar di kasir dulu." Kata seorang pelayan penjaga stand itu. Natsu pun pergi meninggalkan kedua temannya yang lagi duduk santai di salah satu meja di food court itu.

15 menit kemudian.

"Wah, kayaknya enak nih! Isinya banyak banget! Gak abis gua!" Kata Gray sambil mengaduk-ngaduk es campur yang berada di depannya.

"Gua juga nih. Cendolnya kebanyakkan! Kalo yang deket rumah kan gak segini banyaknya." Kata Jellal yang sudah mulai kehilangn nafsu makannya.

"Sama... es dogernya kebanyakan... sampe menggunung gitu." Kata Natsu memainkan sendok es doger itu sambil menopang dagunya dengan tangannya.

"Kalo gak abis buang aja." Kata Gray dengan nada santai sambil menunjukkan sedikit senyuman jahilnya.

"Eh! Manusia es! Ini beli pake duit siapa?!" Kata Natsu sewot.

"Bener Natsu, esnya emang banyak. Gua aja gak abis makannya. Lu juga gak abis kan?" Kata Jellal yang secara tidak langsung telah membela Gray.

"Huh! Kasih aja sih sama anak-anak atau Erza dan Juvia." Kata Natsu yang membuang mukanya sambil melipat tangannya. Gray dan Jellal saling bertatapan. Lalu mereka mengangguk.

Pukul 2 siang.

"Nih!" Kata Natsu sambil memberikan gelas es doger itu pada anak-anaknya. Anak-anaknya tampak bingung. "Buat kita?" Tanya Yuna samibl menunjuk gelas es doger yang masih ada setengah itu. Natsu mengangguk mantap. "Tapi aku kurang suka es doger... buat kakak aja." Kata Yuna yang kemudian pergi entah kemana.

"Utsuka?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah pasti sambil menyodorkan es doger itu tepat di depan wajahnya.

"Gak mau." Jawabnya singkat.

"Lho? Terus mau dikemanakan es doger ini?!" Kata Natsu curhat sama yang di atas. –Tukang lap kaca-

"Buang aja!" Kata Utsuka dari kejauhan. Anak ini memang dari luar mirip Natsu, tapi sifatnya gak tau keturunan siapa.

Sementara anak-anak Gray dan Jellal dengan senang hati menerima tawaran minuman bekas dai ayah mereka. Gray dan Jellal hanya tersenyum kecut saat anak-anak mereka menerima gelas es campur dan es cendol bekas mereka.

"Natsu menatap mereka-Gray dan Jellal- dengan tatapan iri. "Lucy!" Panggil Natsu pada Lucy yang baru saja selesai membayar barang rumah tangga yang ia beli.

"Apaan?" Tanya Lucy sambil membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan. "Mau es doger gak? Gak abis nih!" Kata Natsu dengan wajah melas dan nada lemas.

"Oke, tapi ada syaratnya." Kata Lucy sambil tesenyum licik. "A... astaga... pake syarat segala... " Gumam Natsu ketakutan. "Apa syaratnya!?" Tanya Natsu semangat.

"Nih! Kau bawakan belanjaanku, aku habiskan es dogermu!" Kata Lucy sambil melipat tangannya dan tersenyum licik.

"O-Oke!"

Mereka pun pergi ke tempat renang yang baru dibuka. Dan di sana sangat ramai.

Natsu celingak-celinguk mencari tempat parkir yang kalo bisa ada 3 yang berdekatan. Tak lama, Gray mengklakson mobil Natsu.

"Woi! Disana ada yang 3 berderet sekaligus!" Kata Gray dari dalam mobilnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk satu belokan di sampingnya.

Natsu pun memundurkan mobilnya. Mereka pun parkir berderet. Setelah itu mereka membuka bagadi mobil mereka dan mengeluarkan semua isinya. Mulai dari tas yang berisi baju ganti, makanan, sampe ban serep yang dipikir Natsu bisa dijadikan ban renang.

Mereka pun masuk dan mengantri cukup lama.

"Mba, beli tiketnya 10 ya. Anak balita gak usah bayar kan?" Kata Lucy yang membeli tiket masuk, sebelumnya, Erza dan Juvia sudah lebih dulu memberikan uang mereka dan minta tolong dibelikan.

"Iya gak usah bayar kalo balita gratis." Jawab penjaga loket itu dengan senyum yang ramah.

Lucy pun kembali ke rombongannya. Kemudian mereka masuk atau lebih tepatnya langsung nyemplung ke dalam kolam renang.

BYUUR

Natsu langsung loncat ala kodok yang lagi mau dimakan, sedangkan Gray langsung loncat kayak banci kena razia. Lebih aneh lagi Jellal, nyemplung pake gaya kayak orang mau bunuh diri yang terjun ke kali atau semacamnya.

Kalo Lucy, Juvia, Erza, terjun kayak putri jatoh dari kayangan. Pertama nari-nari, muter-muter, lama-lama BYUUR juga.

Mereka main voli air, main lomba nyelem, lomba tahan nafas, main prosotan –sapa tuh?!- terus nungguin ember besarnya numpahin air dan kenain mereka. Mereka pun berteriak histeris.

Hampir sore hari, mereka beristirahat untuk makan. Lucy megeluarkan sekotak tempe untuk mereka semua makan, juga buah-buahan yang sudah dipotong. Dia juga mengeluarkan sebotol teh manis hangat yang cukup untuk 12 orang.

Erza mengeluarkan kotak makanan besar yang berisi nasi putih, dia juga membawa cabe dan saos. Tak lupa ia juga membawa sandwitch untuk mereka semua.

Juvia membawa roti keju dan selai stroberi, dia juga membawa sate yang sebelumnya udah dimasak di rumahnya tadi.

Mereka pun makan dengan lahapnya.

"Hachiuu!" Yuki dan Rika bersin-bersin karena kedinginan. Tubuh mereka gemetaran karena gak dikasih handuk sama mamanya.

"Wah, hati-hati, nanti bisa sakit pilek lho!" Kata Lucy yang lagi makan sate buatan Juvia. Sedangkan Juvia dan Erza lagi sibuk meletakkan handuk di kepala anak mereka yang sedang duduk di pangkuan mereka.

"Kalo kayak gini jadi inget waktu SD kelas 2 dulu ya..." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum tipis.

**Flash Back**

Waktu itu, Natsu dkk lagi liburan musim panas dan mereka berempat berencana untuk pergi ke kolam renang yang pada waktu itu belom sebagus sekarang.

"Yeeey!" Teriak Natsu saat mereka berempat sudah tingal nyemplung doang.

Orang tua mereka meletakkan barang bawaan mereka di salah satu meja di pinggir kolam renang supaya bisa mengawasi anak mereka dengan mudah.

Natsu pun langsung nyemplung sambil menarik Gray bersamanya. Alhasil Gray yang kaget menjambak rambut Natsu keras karena takut tenggelam.

"Bodoh! Ngapain lu ngajak-ngajak gua nyemplung bareng!" Teriak Gray sambil batuk batuk gara-gara air kolamnya ketelen.

Mereka pun saling ciprat-cipratan air kolam.

Lucy dan Erza lebih memilih bermain di kolam dangkal dan berbaring di lantai kolam yang dingin. Dengan baju renang mereka yang sesekali bergoyang karena gelombang air.

Tiba-tiba...

BUK

Karena saling ciprat-cipratan itu, mereka akhirnya berantem, dan tak sengaja, Gray mendorong Natsu sampai terjatuh, akan tetapi jatuhnya bukan ke lantai melainkan ke tubuh Lucy yang lagi bersantai.

"AW!" Teriak Lucy kesakitan. Orang tua mereka yang melihat itu cukup kaget akan tetapi setelah melihat Lucy memarahi Gray dan Natsu, mereka tersenyum dan akhirnya tertawa.

Sudah sore, mereka pergi ke kamar bilas. Tadinya, Natsu menawarkan agar mereka berempat bilas di satu kamar yang sama, melihat pengunjung yang mau bilas juga banyak, akan tetapi ditolak mentah-mentah. Akhirnya mereka terpaksa mengalah dan membiarkan Lucy dan Erza masuk duluan.

Setelah itu, mereka pulang ke rumah sambil bersin-bersin.

**End Flash Back**

"Yaa... gitu deh ceritanya... " Kata Lucy sambil meminum teh manis hangatnya.

"Kita bilas sekarang aja yuk! Nanti keburu rame!" Kata Yuna yang udah mulai kedinginan. Mereka semua pun berjalan ke kamar bilas sambil memeluk diri mereka sendiri.

"Lucy! Gimana kalo kita bilas bareng lagi?" Kata Natsu sambil nyengir jahil.

"KUBUNUH KAU!"

BUUAAK!

**To Be Continued**

Duh saya rasa Flash Backnya kurang di sini, ya gak apa lah ya...

Jadi gimana pendapat kalian ini?

Penasaran dengan kelanjutannya?

Kalo penasaran ayo review biar saya semangat!

Jangan lupa review! :D


	4. Waktu Kita SD : Teman Baru Part 1

Seperti yang author katakan, author coba membuat 2 chapter dalam sehari. Dan inilah hasilnya.

Baca aja biar tau!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: Maap Flash Back sebelumnya pendek soalnya author lagi eror.**

Di taman komplek yang biasa.

"Wah enak nih, pagi-pagi gini anak-anak kita pada sekolah! Damai tentram sejahterah dah!" Kata Natsu sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dan tiba-tiba cekikikan sendiri.

"Ckck! Anak itu kan hidup orang tua, gimana sih!" Kata Lucy yang lagi duduk di sebelah Erza. "Ya iya, kalo anaknya rajin dan berbakti, ini anaknya aja yang satu kayak setan yang satu kayak monyet!" Kata Natsu yang raut wajahnya berubah sinis.

"Setan? Monyet? Gak mirip tau!" Kata Lucy dengan nada swot-nya. (baca : sewot)

"Lah, jelas mirip! Utsuka mirip setan soalnya diem banget, gak tau mirip siapa, ada yang bilang dia anaknya Laxus sama Lucy! Tapi gak yakin ah, jelas-jelas aku bikinnya sama Lucy!" Kata Natsu blak-blak-an dan langsung disambut oleh tendangan seorang Lucy.

Akan tetapi Natsu langsung bangun dengan wajah mantap dan langsung melanjutkan perkataannya yang terpotong. "Sedangkan Yuna kayak anak monyet soalnya dia sukanya main sama gangguin orang mulu! Senyumnya juga mirip monyet... sekilas." Kata Natsu sambil mengangkat jari telunjuknya.

"Yuna kan mirip banget sama aku, berarti senyumanku kayak monyet gitu?!" Kata Lucy sambil memegang panci aluminium.

"Ya gak! Gak! Gak! Ampun!" Kata Natsu sambil melindungi kepalanya.

"Jellal, kemaren aku hitung duit di dompetku kok kurang 150 ribu ya?" Tanya Erza tiba-tiba. Jellal memperhatikan Erza bingung lalu berkata, "Aku yang ambil, kenapa?"

BUAK!

"Dasar T*l*l! Itu kan duit gua pinjem dari rentenir buat bayar sekolah anak! Kok malah dipake?!" Kata Erza pake latar gunung meletus.

"Y-ya maap! Makannya kalo ada duit bilang-bilang mau buat apa! Ya aku pikir kau dapet rejeki entah dari mana... " Kata Jellal sambil memegangi pipinya yang bengkak akibat tonjokan dari Erza.

"Ckck...dulu aja pas pertama kali ketemu gak suka berantem... sekarang udah tua dan udah nikah, malah berantem... " Kata Lucy sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Maksudnya waktu Jellal nembak gua?" Tanya Erza pada Lucy yang sekarang tersenyum licik.

"Ihii...masa gak inget pertama kali ketemu Jellal kapan? Aku aja inget... " Kata Lucy disertai dengan tawaan kecil.

"Waktu pertama kali gua ketemu Jellal itu... " Gumam Erza sambil mulai bercerita.

**Flash Back**

Di sebuah kelas.

Anak-anak dengan usia rata-rata 7 tahun itu sedang berlari-lari gak karuan, sekarang pukul 7 pagi dan kelas dimulai pukul 8 pagi. Mereka terpaksa datang pagi karena orang tua mereka sudah berangkat kerja jam 7.

"Nguuuweeeeng!" Teriak Natsu yang waktu itu masih berumur 7 tahun sambil berlari-lari dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya layaknya kapal terbang.

"Natsu apaan sih! Berisik tau!" Kata Lucy yang dari tadi duduk kalem bersama Erza di sampingnya.

Natsu pun berhenti berlari dan menatap Lucy. Lucy menatapnya datar. Natsu kembali duduk di kursinya sambil membaca buku yang berjudul 'DIET'.

"What is the maksud?!" Kata Lucy yang kaget saat melihat Natsu membuka dan membaca buku berjudul 'DIET' itu. Padalah dia belum lancar membaca dan belum mempelajari banyak kata seperti 'karbohidrat', 'protein', dan kata-kata lainnya.

Erza yang dari tadi sibuk latihan membaca akhirnya membuang bukunya begitu saja karena merasa buku itu akan membunuhnya kalau dia terus membaca isinya. Ya jelas aja, buku yang dibaca judulnya 'matematika untuk kelas 1 SMP'.

Kelas pun dimulai.

Di ruangan kelas 3 SD ini, para murid diminta untuk duduk berpasangan dan harus cewek cowok.

Natsu duduk sama Lucy, Gray duduk bersama seorang anak perempuan berambut biru, dan Erza duduk sama anak laki-laki berambut biru.

Erza pun bertanya kepada anak laki-laki itu. "Namaku Erza Scarlet, kau?" Tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

"Namaku Jellal Fernandes." Jawab anak laki-laki itu singkat.

"Umur?"

"7 tahun."

"Tanggal lahir?"

"Mau tau aja."

"Tinggal dimana?"

"Di komplek B."

"Sama dong."

Hening sesaat.

2 detik

1 menit.

Erza pun melihat ke arah Lucy dengan senyuman mantap. Jelas terbaca ia mengatakan 'gini nih caranya kenalan sama laki-laki!' akan tetapi Lucy tidak mempedulikannya.

Sedangkan teman sebangku Gray menatap Gray lekat-lekat lalu memanggilnya.

"Hey, siapa namamu? Namaku Juvia Lockser." Kata anak perempuan berambut biru itu sambil menatap Gray lekat-lekat.

"Umm... namaku Gray Fullbuster." Jawab Gray agak ragu-ragu, dia bahkan takut untuk menatap mata anak itu.

Anak yang bernama Juvia itu wajahnya memerah saat mendengar jawaban Gray yang terkesan malu-malu itu. (Baca : kagum)

Natsu dan Lucy yang duduk di belakang mereka bisik-bisik. "Dia menyukainya!" "Kurasa begitu!" Kata Natsu dan Lucy bergantian.

Pelajaran pun dimulai.

"1 tambah 1 sama dengan... ? Siapa yang bisa jawab?" Tanya bu guru sambil mengangkat spidolnya.

Lucy, Natsu, dan Gray yang duduknya berdekatan pun mulai berdiskusi.

"Berapa?" Tanya Gray.

"Abis satu berapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Tiga ya? Atau empat?" Gumam Natsu.

"Ah, kayaknya huruf depannya 'D', bukan 'T' atau 'E'... " Kata Lucy sambil meletakkan tangannya di dagunya.

"De... de... delapan!" Kata Natsu yakin.

"Iya tuh! Depannya hurup 'D'!" Kata Gray setuju. Lucy masih memasang pose berpikir.

"Iya! Kau benar! Jawabannya delapan!" Kata Lucy dengan wajah mantap.

Sedangkan Erza dan Jellal berpikir masing-masing.

"Satu tambah satu sama dengan dua... belas... bukan! Bukan! Dua puluh? Bukan! Dua satu? Aah!" Kata Erza yang menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

Jellal berpikir sambil menutup mata dan telinganya. –tidur apa mikir?- beberapa detik kemudian, Jellal mengangkat tangannya bersamaan dengan Natsu.

"Wah? Siapa yang duluan?" Tanya bu guru pada murid-murid yang lain.

"Saya! Saya! Saya!" Kata Natsu sambil loncat-loncat. Jellal ngalah aja dari pada nanti dimusuhin, secara dia kan anak baru.

"Ya, Natsu! Apa jawabannya!" Kata bu guru sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Hmph! Dengan diskusi rumitku bersama Lucy dan Gray, kami mendapat jawabannya! Jawabannya adalah DELAPAN!" Kata Natsu sambil nunjuk-nunjuk bu guru saat mengatakan kata 'delapan'.

Bu guru menahan nafasnya karena kaget dengan jawaban Natsu yang benar-benar jauh!

"Heh! Jawabannya itu dua!" Kata Jellal pake pose sok cool gitu. Bikin Erza langsung jatuh hati padanya.

"WHAT?!" Kata Natsu shock saat mengetahui jawabannya bukan delapan melainkan dua.

"Oh iya! Dua! Ah! Aku lupa! Yang depannya 'D' kan bukan cuma delapan aja, dua kan juga... aduuh... " Kata Lucy sambil memegang kepalanya dan geleng-geleng.

"Ckckck... Si Natsu bawa-bawa nama kita lagi!" Kata Gray marah. Saat Natsu kembali duduk, Gray menengok ke arahnya.

"Woi! Lu ngapain tadi bawa-bawa nama kita?!" Tanya Gray sinis. "Lah, kan kalo bener bangga sama-sama, ya kalo salah malu sama-sama!" Jawab Natsu gak kalah sinis.

"Huh!" Kata Gray membuang mukanya dari Natsu.

"Udah, udah, jangan berantem dong... " Kata Lucy melerai mereka sambil tertawa garing.

"Ya udah, sekarang bu guru mau tanya! 2 kurang 1 berapa?" Tanya bu guru sekali lagi. Lucy, Natsu, dan Gray pun kembali berdiskusi.

"Berapa?" Tanya Gray.

"Dua kurang satu... " Kata Lucy sambil meletakkan dua batang-?- pensil di mejanya.

"Ada dua pensil, berkurang satu... " Kata Lucy sambil mengambil satu batang pensil.

"Tinggal satu. " Kata Lucy mantap. Beberapa detik kemudian, Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy berebut untuk menjawabnya.

"Aku! Aku! Aku! Aku! Aku! Aku dulu ah! Aku hey!" Kata mereka sambil saling dorong.

"Iya, tenang, tenang, tenang, nih, kalian tulis di papan tulis aja deh." Kata bu guru sambil memberikan 3 buah spidol pada Natsu, Gray, dan Lucy.

Mereka pun sambil berjinjit menuliskan jawaban mereka.

'1.'

"Wah hebat... kalian pintar ya sekarang... " Kata bu guru sambil tersenyum. Mereka bertiga langsung nengok ke arah bu guru dengan tatapan membunuh.

"_Maksudnya apa pintar sekarang, jadi tadi kami bego gitu?!" _Batin mereka ngatain diri sendiri.

"Ya, kembalilah ke tempat duduk kalian." Kata bu guru.

Mereka pun kembali ke tempat duduk mereka sambil menggerutu, bu guru cuma sweatdrop saat mendengar gerutuan mereka.

Jam Istirahat.

"Eh, Jellal, rumah mu yang mana?" Tanya Erza yang lagi makan telor gulung buatan pembantunya. "Jangan-jangan yang cat ijo sebelahnya rumah Gray lagi!" Kata Erza masang muka shock.

"Bukan, rumahku yang catnya putih. Ada patung malaikat sama kebunnya." Jawab Jellal yang lagi makan nasi goreng buatan pembantu juga.

Sedangkan Natsu, Lucy, Gray, dan Juvia, makan di satu meja yang sama. "Gray-sama rumahnya dimana?" Tanya Juvia masang muka imut.

"Weleh! Pake embel-embel 'sama' segala! Hus! Hus! Hus! Pergi sana!" Kata Gray sambil menjauhkan kotak makannya dari Juvia. –What is the maksud?!-

Juvia yang mendengar itu pun langsung –pura-pura- menangis. "Hiks, Gray-sama gimana sih, kan Juvia Cuma nanya... " Kata Juvia mirip mermaid yang mau dimakan.

"Di komplek... B... " Jawab Gray agak ragu-ragu. "Wah! Sial! Rumah Juvia di komplek C lho!" Kata Juvia yang langsung berhenti menangis.

"_Yang nanya siapa?" _Batin Gray sweatdrop. "Wah lumayan jauh tuh." Kata Lucy yang lagi makan shushi buatan ibunya. "Emangnya jauh ya? Komplek A sama B aja deket... " Kata Natsu yang lagi makan pop mie yang beli di kantin.

"Nanti aku main ke rumah kamu ya!" Kata Erza yang duduk di sebelah Jellal.- ya iyalah orang sebangku!-

"Gak bisa... jangan ke rumahku! Kita ketemu di taman komplek aja." Kata Jellal menolak dengan sopan. "Lho kenapa?" Tanya Erza bingung. "Malah biasanya di taman komplek itu, Natsu, Lucy sama Gray kumpul-kumpul... " Kata Erza menjelaskan. "Gimana kalo di rumahmu aja?" Tanya Jellal yang sudah selesai makan.

"Lho, jangan. Di rumahku ada papa sama mama, nanti mereka tanya yang macem-macem lagi... " Kata Erza yang mulai putus asa.

"Sama, aku juga. " Kata Jellal yang rada-rada kecewa.

"Lho? Papa mama kamu juga nanya-nanya?" Tanya Erza yang mulai penasaran. "Gak, bukan papa mama... " Jawab Jellal masang muka sedih.

"Terus?" Tanya Erza lagi.

"Pembantu."

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence**

Pulang sekolah.

"Bye!" Teriak Natsu saat akan pisah jalan dengan Lucy dan Gray.

"Bye!" Jawab Lucy sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Dan tinggal Lucy dan Gray aja sekarang yang masih satu jalan. Lucy pun membuka pembicaraan.

"Eh Gray, tadi Juvia ngeliatin kamu terus lho. Aku liat sendiri." Kata Lucy pake ekspresi muka kayak maling."Hah? iya, aku juga bingung tuh anak kayaknya suka banget sama aku... emang aku ganteng ya?" Tanya Gray tiba-tiba. "Umm... dibilang cakep gak, dibilang jelek juga gak... ya lumayan lah... " Kata Lucy sambil melipat tangannya.

"Cakepan aku apa Natsu?" Tanya Gray-kayak remaja aja-.

"Eh?" Wajah Lucy mulai memerah. "Cakepan... aku!" Kata Lucy gak nyambung.

"Hey jawab yang bener dong!" Kata Gray pake senyuman yang bikin Lucy merinding. "G-gak!" Jawab Lucy yang mukanya makin merah, menambah kesan imut di wajahnya.

"Hahaha... kau memang lucu kalau lagi malu!" Kata Gray sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Diem ah!" Kata Lucy yang kemudian berlari meninggalkan Gray sendiri.

Keesokan harinya, hari Minggu.

"Erza! Erza!" Panggil Jellal dari luar rumah Erza. "Ya!" Jawab Erza dari dalam rumah, lalu ia keluar dan memakai sandalnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Jellal...?" Kata Erza memanggil orang di depan rumahnya. "Kok kamu ke sini?" Tanya Erza yang sekarang udah bener-bener keluar dari rumahnya.

"Aku liat rumahmu sepi-sepi aja, orang tua mu gak ada ya?" Tanya Jellal sambil jinjit-jinjit melihat ke dalam rumah Erza.

"Iya, mereka udah berangkat kerja. " Kata Erza. "Yuk masuk!" Lanjut Erza sambil mempersilahkan Jellal masuk.

"Permisi... " Gumam Jellal saat memasuki rumah Erza.

"Gak ada orang di sini... " Kata Erza yang berada di depan Jellal.

"Pembantumu mana?" Tanya Jellal sembaring meletakkan sandalnya. "Pulang kampung... mudik." Jawab Erza singkat.

Lalu Erza menuju dapur dan menyiapkan 2 gelas sirup untuknya dan Jellal. Tak lupa ia juga mengeluarkan biskuit di atas piring lalu membawanya kepada Jellal yang menunggu di ruang tamu.

Kemudian Erza masuk ke kamar orang tuanya dan mengambil 2 buah album foto.

"Nih, liat deh, ini foto waktu papa dan mamaku menikah!" Kata Erza sambil memperlihatkan foto milik orang tuanya sewaktu menikah.

"Waah... ibumu cantik ya... " Gumam Jellal sambil tersenyum saat melihat foto ibu Erza yang wajahnya persis seperti Erza. Erza hanya cekikikan mendengar itu.

"Nah, ini fotoku waktu masih bayi!" Kata Erza sambil menunjuk foto seorang anak bayi yang memakai topi merah.

"Waah! Imutnya!" Kata Jellal Yang kagum saat melihat foto Erza waktu masih bayi. "Ambil aja foto ini... " Kata Erza pada Jellal yang langsung nengok Erza setelah mendengar perkataan Erza.

"Boleh?" Tanya Jellal yang langsung dijawab anggukan dari Erza. Jellal pun tersenyum sambil mengantongi foto itu. Mereka pun nonton bersama dan bermain sampai jam 4 sore.

**End Flash Back.**

"Dan yang wownya lagi, pas kita berdua cerita tentang kejadian itu ke orang tua kita, mereka malah menyuruh kami terus bermain bersama... " Kata Erza sambil geleng-geleng.

Lucy dan Natsu langsung sweatdrop setelah mendengar kisah dari Erza.

"_Buset, waktu kecil sweet banget udah nikahnya berantem terus... " _Batin Natsu dan Lucy masih melihat Erza dengan tatapan malas bercampur sweatdrop.

"Ckck...kemaren cerita masa TK, sekarang masa SD kelas 1-3 besok-besok cerita lagi nih waktu kelas 4... haha! Bisa kebetulan gitu...!" Kata Natsu sambil nyengir.

"Kalo ngomong tentang kelas 4 SD, jadi inget waktu di kebun binatang nih... " Kata Natsu yang mulai lemas.

"Ooh, yang waktu kau digigit monyet sama didudukin panda itu ya? Hahaha!" Kata Lucy sambil tertawa lebar mengingat kejadian waktu Natsu kelas 4 SD.

"Ah! Diem lah!" Kata Natsu yang mulai marah.

"Emangnya gimana ceritanya?" Tanya Jellal.

"Lho? Oh iya waktu itu Jellal gak ikut ya?" Kata Lucy yang masih tertawa sesekali.

"Iya kali, aku lupa." Kata Jellal masih dengan muka penasaran.

"Oke deh... " Kata Lucy sambil melihat jam tangan yang dikenakannya.

"Wah udah jam segini! Nanti aja ya ceritanya! Aku musti nganter makanan buat anak-anak!" Kata Lucy yang segera meninggalkan mereka bertiga.

"Natsu aja yang cerita." Kata Jellal. "Ah! Kejadian memalukan gitu mana mungkin gua inget!" Kata Natsu membuang mukanya.

"Erza?" Tanya Jellal sambil menengok istrinya itu. "Kayaknya waktu itu aku lagi gak sama mereka." Jawabnya singkat.

Jellal pun pasrah menunggu Lucy pulang karena benar-benar penasaran apa yang Natsu lakukan sampai kegigit monyet dan didudukin panda.

"Lucy... lama gak ya...?" Gumam Jellal sambil melihat langit pada pukul 8 pagi itu.

**To Be Continued**

Aduh Jellal segitu penasarannya kali ya? XD

Yaa author minta maap sama chapter sebelumnya karena author keasyikan bikin prolognya sampe lupa sama Flash Back. Author ganti di chapter ini deh...

Penasarankah para readers dengan apa yang dilakukan 'Natsu' sampe bisa digigit monyet dan didudukin panda?

Kalo mau tau, Jangan lupa review ya! :D


	5. NaLu RomanceTragedy di kebun binatang

Wah, sebenernya author mikirin ise di chapter ini susah payah, karena kemaren gak tau kenapa lucu aja kalo anak-anak SD ke kebun binatang plus Natsu yang kegigit monyet dan kedudukan panda.

Nah, ini hasilnya.

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning: Mulai hari ini pengaktif-an update kilat mulai di perlambat.**

30 menit setelah Lucy pergi.

"Yo!" Sapa Gray yang datang dengan pakaian yang cukup rapi diikuti Juvia di belakanganya.

"Y-yo... " Jawab Natsu yang bingung dengan gaya berpakaian Gray yang kayak mau ke pesta gitu.

"Baju lu kenapa begitu?" Tanya Erza sambil menunjuk baju yang dikenakan Gray.

"Ini?" Tanya Gray sambil menunjuk bajunya sendiri. Erza hanya mengangguk.

"Gua abis nganterin makanan anak gua ke sekolah bareng Juvia." Jawab Gray sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"Haah?" Kata Natsu sambil memicingkan matanya. "Nganterin makanan buat anak di sekolah aja pake baju begitu?" Lanjut Natsu yang sekarang menyilangkan tangan dan kakinya.

"Lho? Kenapa? Dari pada Lucy, pake baju rumahan." Kata Juvia nyeletuk.

"APHOA!" Kata Natsu yang baru nyadar kalo tadi Lucy langsung pergi tanpa ganti baju dulu. Natsu pun pundung di belakang pohon. "Lucy... " Gumam Natsu.

"Tapi nganterin makanan buat anak juga gak usah pake baju se-formal gitu. Orang-orang jadi aneh liat kalian." Kata Jellal yang dari tadi diem aja.

Dan itu adalah tamparan keras untuk Gray dan Juvia.

"Eh! Udah! Udah! Kalian ngapain ngumpul-ngumpul di sini?" Kata Gray mengganti topik perbicaraan.

"Lho, bukannya udah biasa kalo kita ngumpul-ngumpul di sini?" Kata Erza sambil menaikkan alisnya sebanyak 2 kali.

"Gua heran, dari kecil sampe udah mau tua gini kok kita gak berubah ya?" Kata Gray sambil masang pose berpikir.

"Itulah kita... unik!" Kata Natsu yang udah selesai berpundung-ria.

"Eh! Tu Lucy dateng!" Kata Jellal langsung berdiri dari tempau duduknya.

"Kenapa emang kalo Lucy dateng?" Tanya Gray sambil melihat Lucy yang baru masuk gerbang komplek.

"Gua mau denger cerita Lucy pas di kebun binatang waktu kelas 4 SD." Kata Jellal.

"Haah? Kebun binatang? Kalo itu juga gua inget!" Kata Gray sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Waktu Natsu kegigit Monyet juga?!" Tanya Jellal antusias. Gray mengangguk mantap.

"Waktu Natsu didudukin panda?" Tanya Jellal Lagi.

"Wah, yang itu kayaknya waktu itu gua gak ada deh... gua gak inget... " Jawab Gray sambil tertawa garing.

"Nah! Lucy! Cepet ke sini!" Kata Jellal sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Lucy yang melihat itu pun berlari kecil ke taman komplek.

"Jadi penasaran sampe Natsu bisa kedudukan panda gitu... " Kata Gray yang berdiri di samping Jellal.

"Juvia juga penasaran!" Kata Juvia ikut-ikutan padahal dia biasa aja tuh.

"Ehem! Jadi gini nih ceritanya!" Kata Lucy mulai bercerita.

**Flash Back.**

Anak-anak SD sekolah Magnolia terlihat sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat menghebohkan.

"Eh tau gak! Katanya besok kita mau wisata ke kebun binatang!" Kata Natsu bisik-bisik sama Lucy, Gray, Erza dan Jellal. Juvia belum datang ke sekolah.

"Haah!" Kata Lucy tidak percaya. "Ah masa?" Tanya Erza gak yakin.

"Iya bener! Aku juga denger dari anak kelas sebelah!" Kata Gray bisik-bisik juga.

"Kebun binatang?" Tanya Jellal memastikan. "Iya!" Jawab Natsu.

"Wah, aku kayaknya gak bisa pergi deh." Kata Jellal sedih. Muka Erza jadi ikut-ikutan sedih.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Erza masang muka sedih. "Soalnya aku gak boleh kalo ikut wisata yang jauh-jauh... orang tuaku khawatir." Kata Jellal sambil menunduk. Erza mengusap kepala Jellal. "Kasihan... " Kata Erza.

"Kalau begitu aku akan merekamnya dan memperlihatkannya padamu!" Kata Erza semangat. Jellal tersenyum lebar.

"Benarkah?!" Tanya Jellal yang mood nya balik lagi. Erza mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Yeyeyeye! Erza anak yang baik! Aku suka padamu!" Kata Jellal asal. Natsu, Lucy, Gray dan Erza cuma bengong mendengar itu. Jellal pun melihat mereka dengan tampang orang blo-on.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jellal. "Gak! Gak! Gak!" Kata mereka berempat sambil geleng-geleng super cepat.

Juvia pun masuk.

"Oi! Juvia! Tau gak besok ada wisata ke kebun binatang?" Tanya Gray pada Juvia yang baru dateng. Juvia tersentak kaget dengan wajah yang agak memerah.

"G-gak... " Kata Juvia gugup. "Wah, sini aku ceritain." Kata Gray yang berjalan dan duduk di kursinya. Natsu dan Lucy pun melihat kesibukan Erza-Jellal dan Gray-Juvia.

"Hmph! Wisata gitu aja sih aku gak usah ditemenin orang tua atau pembantu!" Kata Natsu pe-de.

"Yang nanya siapa?" Kata Lucy yang berjalan dan duduk di kursinya.

Natsu pun membatu di tempat.

Bu guru pun masuk ke kelas.

"Anak-anak, besok kita akan berwisata ke kebun binatang, lho!" Kata bu guru semangat.

"Udah tau!" Jawab murid-murid serempak. Bu guru sweatdrop sesaat.

"Ya, kalo gitu, siapa yang kira-kira gak boleh atau gak bisa pergi?" Tanya bu guru.

Jellal dan beberapa anak lainnya mengangkat tangan.

"Wah, wah. Kenapa kalian gak pergi?" Tanya bu guru pada anak-anak yang mengangkat tangan.

"Aku kayaknya gak boleh pergi bu guru!" Kata Jellal yang masih mengangkat tangannya.

"Ooh... kalo anak-anak yang lain?" Tanya bu guru. Berbagai jawaban gak masuk akal pun keluar dari mulut anak-anak SD kelas 4 itu.

"Aku takut sama badut bu!"

"Aku gak bisa berenang!"

"Aku gak bisa naik mobil!"

"Aku gak punya KTP!"

"Ya udah deh, kalo misalnya tiba-tiba kalian bisa ikut, dateng ke sekolah jam 6 pagi ya. Kita berangkat jam 7 pagi." Jelas bu guru.

"WHAT! Jam 6?! Pagi bener!" Kata anak-anak shock. Bagi mereka, jam 6 itu kayak masih subuh.

"Well, well, buat aku sih gak masalah bangun jam segitu. " Kata Natsu sombong.

"Ah! Aku biasanya juga bangun jam 5." Kata Lucy. "Ngapain sepagi itu?!" Tanya Natsu kaget.

"Aku bantuin pembantu beres-beres rumah, jadi aku yang nyapu, pembantu aku yang bikin bekal sekolah aku." Kata Lucy yang sekarang tersenyum sombong.

"Wah. Aku aja bangun mentok jam 6... gimana nih... " Kata Natsu putus asa. "Tenang aja, nanti aku ke rumahmu dan bangunin kamu!" Kata Lucy sambil menepuk bahu Natsu.

Natsu tersenyum Lebar. "Makasih ya Lucy!"

Pulang sekolah.

Mereka Berenam, Natsu-Lucy, Gray-Juvia, Erza-Jellal, lagi kumpul-kumpul di taman komplek biasa.

"Eh, kalian bawa apa aja?" Tanya Erza membuka pembicaraan.

"Kalo aku bawa handuk, makanan, minum, terus, duit, terus... aku lupa, pembantu yang nyiapin." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum kecut.

"Bawa duit berapa?" Tanya Erza lagi. "Gak tau, mama yang masukin." Jawab Lucy.

"Kalo Natsu?" Tanya Erza pada Natsu yang lagi ngupil.

"He? Aku? Aku bawa makanan, Hp, kamera, makanan, Hp, minum, makanan... " Jawab Natsu gak jelas.

"Haaah?" Erza, Lucy, Gray, Juvia, dan Jellal bingung dengan jawaban Natsu yang kebolak-balik.

"_Makanan yang paling banyak dibawa kayaknya..." _Batin Lucy dan Erza.

"Kalo Gray?" Tanya Erza. Juvia langsung mengeluarkan kertas dan pensil untuk mencatat bawaan Gray.

"Kayaknya sih nanti bawa duit, makanan, minum 2 botol, handuk, sama kamera." Kata Gray sambil membuka jarinya satu persatu.

Setelah mendengar itu, Juvia langsung ngangguk-ngangguk entah kenapa.

"Kalo aku sih bawa... hampir sama kayak Lucy kali ya...tapi aku mau bawa kamera buat ngerekam." Kata Erza menjelaskan. Semua ber-oh-ria.

Mereka semua pulang ke rumah pada pukul 4 sore.

Keesokan harinya jam 5.10

"Natsu! Natsu!" Panggil Lucy dari luar rumah Natsu.

"Iya... " Jawab Natsu lemas dan keluar digendong mamanya.

"Wah, ada Lucy-chan! Natsu! Bangun, bangun... " Kata mama Natsu sambil mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Natsu pelan.

"Ngg..." Natsu pun bangun dengan mata yang sayu. "Lucy?" Gumam Natsu saat melihat Lucy yang berdiri di depan rumahnya dengan keadaan siap jalan.

Natsu pun turun dari gendongan mamanya. Lalu mamanya meranselkan tas Natsu di punggung Natsu lalu mengantarnya keluar.

"Lucy-chan tolong jaga Natsu ya. Kalo dia nakal jangan segan-segan untuk memarahinya!" Kata nyonya Dragneel dengan senyum jahil. Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Di sekolah pukul 6 pagi.

Anak-anak kelas 4 SD itu sedang mengantri untuk masuk ke dalam bis dibantu oleh bu guru yang berdiri di luar.

Setelah semuanya masuk, mereka menunggu sekitar 1 jam sampai jam 7 lalu berangkat.

Erza yang duduk sendiri dari tadi menghela nafas.

Natsu dan Lucy yang duduk bareng tepat di depan Erza menengok ke belakang. Sementara Gray dan Juvia yang duduk di sebelah-sebrang- Erza juga melihatnya.

Lucy pun pindah tempat duduk dan duduk di sebelah Erza. "Hey! Kenapa kau duduk di samping Erza? Kita kan duduk sesuai teman sebangku." Protes Natsu. "Gak apa kan? Erza sendirian. Gray! Duduk di tempatku!" Kata Lucy pada Gray yang gak tahan sama Juvia yang dari tadi ngeliatin dia terus.

Gray pun dengan senang hati pindah ke samping Natsu, akan tetapi Juvia nyelip di antara Gray dan Natsu. Sehingga kursi Juvia dan Gray jadi kosong.

Mereka semua pun bernyanyi 'naik-naik ke puncak gunung' dengan aba-aba dari bu guru.

Setelah beberapa jam, akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat parkir kebun binatang. Di sana, Erza langsung menyalakan kameranya.

Mereka pun masuk ke kebun binatang. Dan dengan kompak mereka bekata 'WOW'.

"Buseeet! Ada singa lagi tidur! Ada burung juga!" Kata Natsu kagum.

"Wih! Natsu! Liat deh! Ada monyet!" Kata Gray sambil nunjuk-nunjuk muka monyet yang keliatannya gak bersahabat.

"Coba kau ajak dia main! Aku ada pisang nih!" Kata Gray sambil mengeluaran sebuah pisang dari dalam tasnya. Natsu pun mengambil pisang itu dan menyodorkannya ke monyet yang mukanya garang itu.

Karena jengkel Natsu menyodorkan pisang itu dengan kasar. Dan akhirnya...

Jeng

Jeng

Jeng

Jeng

"WEKS!" Kata Gray kaget melihat tangan Natsu yang digigit monyet.

"AAH! SETAN! BA**! AN**NG! MONYET!" Kata Natsu ngata-ngatain temen-temennya si monyet sama manggil si monyet itu sendiri. Binatang yang dipanggil itu langsung nengok semua.

Natsu celingak celinguk ngeliat binatang yang lagi ngeliatin dia.

Monyet itu semakin menggigit tangan Natsu sampai Natsu berteriak dan bu guru pun menolongnya.

Mereka pun berfoto dengan hewan-hewan yang imut seperti kura-kura, orang utan, anak macan, bahkan ada yang berani foto sama uler.

Mereka juga membeli makanan hewan supaya bisa berfoto dengan mereka saat mereka makan makanan yang mereka berikan.

"Ngg...!" Kata Natsu saat menunggu kura-kura yang akan berfoto dengannya berjalan ke arahnya.

"Aku sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi!" Kata Natsu yang kemudian berlari ke arah kura-kura yang berjalan suuaangat lambat itu. Lalu ia berjongkok dan menyodorkan dedaunan itu ke mulut si kura-kura. Bu guru pun memotretnya.

Lucy yang foto sama orang utan harus berusaha extra karena orang utan yang masih berumur 5 bulan itu gak mau diem, Lucy pun memarahinya dengan bahasa manusia yang entah dimengerti orang utan itu atau tidak tapi orang utan itu langsung diem di tempat. Bu guru pun memotretnya.

Gray yang lebih memilih untuk berfoto dengan burung elang terlihat takut-takut dengan cakar burung elang tersebut. Tangannya pun gemetar saat petugas akan memindahkan kaki burung elang itu ke tangan Gray. Juvia yang berada di sampingnya pun ikut gugup.

"Nah... " Kata petugas yang sudah sukses meletakkan kaki elang itu ke tangan kecil Gray. Gray pun mulai berfoto bersama burung elang dan Juvia di sebelahnya. Bu guru pun memotret mereka.

Erza lebih memilih untuk berfoto dengan anak macan. Tanpa rasa takut ia mengelus kepala anak macan itu. Bu guru pun memotretnya.

Mereka pun pergi beristirahat.

Anak-anak duduk di salah satu kursi panjang yang diteduhi pohon-pohon besar.

"Wuuah!" Kata Natsu yang lagi minum air dinginnya. "Wah, Natsu haus banget ya kayaknya... " Kata Lucy yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku bener-bener haus!" Kata Natsu masih meminum air yang dingin itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Aku juga minum ah." Kata Lucy sambil mengeluarkan botol air minumnya.

"APA INI!?" Teriak Gray saat mengeluarkan botol minumnya. Natsu, Lucy dan Erza pun tertarik untuk mengetahui apa yang diteriaki Gray.

"Kenapa Gray?!" Tanya Natsu layaknya seorang ayah yang khawatir.

"Ini... " Gumam Lucy horor. "Surat dari seorang ibu!" Lanjut Erza saat melihat secarik kertas yang dipegang Gray.

"Apa isinya?" Tanya Natsu dengan kepo mode. Gray pun membuka kertas yang bertuliskan 'baca ini ya anakku'.

"Isinya... Gray anakku satu-satunya... ja... ngan minum air di... ngin... saat sudah berak... tivitas... gak baik buat jantungmu... " Kata Gray membaca pesan dari ibunya.

"WHAT!? Minum air dingin setelah beraktivitas tidak baik?! Bisa merusak jantung?!" Kata Natsu ang shock tingkat dewa. "Apa mama gak sayang aku ya? Sampe-sampe mau merusak jantungku... " Lanjut Natsu yang sedih bukan main. "Pembantuku juga membawakan air dingin... dia gak sayang aku ya... " Kata Lucy yang juga sedih tinggkat dewa. Mereka berdua pun menangis dan membuat bu guru datang ke rombongan Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Gray dan Juvia.

"Kenapa, kok nangis?" Tanya bu guru. "Kami dibawain air dingin bu! Kan air dingin gak baik kalo diminum setelah melakukan aktivitas." Kata Lucy sedikit tersedu-sedu.

"Yang bilang siapa?" Tanya bu guru. "Mama ku bu!" Jawab Gray.

"Ooh... memang air dingin gak baik diminum kalo abis melakuan aktivitas, tapi gak baiknya itu kalo diminum setelah olahraga." Jelas bu guru. Anak-anak pun mendapat pelajaran tentang kesehatan. Natsu dan Lucy pun berhenti menangis. "Wah, kalo olahraga emang mamaku gak kasih aku minum air dingin... wah, mamaku sayang sama aku ya... " Kata Natsu sambil senyam senyum. "Aku juga gak boleh minum air dingin kalo abis olahraga atau lari-lari... " Kata Lucy.

"Nah, kalian kan udah kelas 4 SD, kalian boeh jalan-jalan sendiri, tapi ingat, untuk kembali ke sini ya..." Kata bu guru. "Baik... " Jawab mereka kompak.

Erza masih terus merekam kejadian yang berlangsung, termasuk pelajaran dari bu guru tadi. Dia pun lebih memilih untuk merekam teman-teman yang lain yang sedang makan dan bercanda. Sementara Natsu dan Lucy memilih untuk berjalan di sekitar kebun binatang gak jauh dari teman-teman mereka.

"Wah! Panda!" Kata Lucy sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "Waah! Lucu ya!" Kata Natsu. Lucy melambai-lambaikan tangannya dan tak sengaja dia menjatuhkan fotonya bersama orang utan tadi ke kandang panda itu tepat di bawah bambu tempat panda itu memanjat.

"Wha!" Teriak Lucy dan mau menangis melihat fotonya itu terjatuh di kandang panda. Natsu langsung loncat ke kandang panda itu. Para pengunjung yang ada di sana memanggil-manggilnya akan tetapi tidak dipedulikan oleh Natsu.

"NATSU!" Teriak Lucy memanggil Natsu. "Oi! Anak kecil! Ngapain kau ke situ?!" Dia mau ngambil foto anak perempuan itu yang terjatuh!" "Wah! Aku akan menolongnya!" Kata Seorang pengunjung pria yang juga akan segera melompat ke dalam kandang panda itu.

Tapi sebelum pria itu berhasil mengeluarkan Natsu, sesuatu terjadi...

.

.

.

Panda itu terjatuh dari bambu yang ia panjat dan menimpa Natsu.

BUK!

Semua pengunjung kaget dengan kejadian itu. Lucy sampai menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya karena kaget.

"Apa anak itu mati?"

"Wah! Pasti! Tertimpa panda yang sebesar itu."

"Astaga, kasihan sekali... "

"Inalillahi.."

Tapi Dewi keberuntungan sepertinya berpihak pada Natsu.

Panda itu bangun dan pergi begitu saja. Natsu tiba-tiba bangun sambil tersenyum lebar. "Lucy! Maaf ya! Fotonya lecek dikit!" Kata Natsu dengan senyum lebarnya. "NATSU BODOH!" Teriak Lucy sambil menangis keras.

Setelah itu, para pengunjung yang melihat kejadian itu mengantar mereka ke rombongannya kembali. Bu guru memeluk mereka berdua dengan perasaan sangat khawatir. Erza pun tak lupa merekam kejadian itu.

Akhirnya mereka pulang dengan aman. Tentu saja orang tua Natsu agak kaget dengan kejadian itu, tapi melihat anak mereka yang Cuma memar di pipi itu tersenyum lebar, akhirnya mereka tidak melaporkan hal tersebut ke kantor polisi dengan tuduhan kelalaian.

Lucy pun sama, orang tuanya sangat bersyukur dan berencana berterimakasih pada Natsu karena mengambil foto Lucy yang lagi berfoto sama orang utan sampai-sampai dia ketimpa panda.

**End Flash Back**

"Jadi gitu ceritanya." Jelas Lucy.

"Weleh? Jadi yang waktu itu kalian di anterin sama orang-orang itu gara-gara Natsu ketimpa panda? Gua pikir kalian berdua ilang!" Kata Gray dengan tampang kaget. Erza pun gak kalah kaget. Terlebih lagi Jellal yang baru denger. Kagetnya tingkat dewa.

"Astaga, Natsu kuat ya... ditimpa panda gak mati... " Kata Jellal geleng-geleng.

"Waktu itu punggung gua kayak mau patah, tapi demi Lucy, semua rasa sakit itu gua tahan!" Kata Natsu sambil membusungkan dadanya.

"Hehe, aku makin sayang sama kamu deh... " Kata Lucy dengan wajah memerah sambil mencubit lengan Natsu dengan keras.

"AW... " Kata Natsu kesakitan. "Duh! Sakit tuh!" Kata Jellal.

"G-gak kok! Kalo dicubit Lucy mah aku bisa tahan kok!" Kata Natsu dengan wajah yang terlihat jelas sedang menahan rasa sakit.

Gray, Erza, dan Juvia jadi ngeri ngeliatnya, soalnya tangannya Lucy masih nyantel di lengan Natsu.

"Bener-bener kasihan... " Gumam mereka sambil melihat Natsu.

**To Be Continued**

Ini Flash Back nya jangan ada yang bilang kurang ya! Ini author bikin 4 jam! Dan kebetulan pas 4 jam.

Kayaknya alasan Natsu pas ketimpa panda itu bukan humor tadi Romance-Tragedy ya...

Ya author harap review dari pada readers makin banyak deh. Soalnya author udah makin gila dengan tugas ngapalin UUD yang sampe sekarang belom author hafalkan karena bikin fic terus...

Jangan lupa review! :D


	6. Waktu Kita SD : Waktu mati lampu

Maap karena author lama updatenya ya... maap! Maap! Author bener-bener males banget kalo disuruh ngapalin UUD, dan itulah yang bikin mood author buat nulis jadi lenyap. Ditambah lagi mau masuk sekolah... busyeeeeet!

Oke! Langsung baca aja sana!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Ya ampun author gak tau chapter ini bakal lucu apa gak, semoga gak mengecewakan deh.**

Malam hari yang sunyi di taman komplek yang biasa.

"Nggg... kok mati lampu sih... " Gerutu seorang anak perempuan berambut blonde yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Yuna Heartfilia yang merupakan replika Lucy Heartfilia.

"Yaa, mungkin ada yang salah sama listriknya kali... " Kata seorang perempuan yang wajahnya direplika anaknya, Lucy Heartfilia.

"Ya tapi kan ibu tau sendiri! Malam-malam begini aku kan sering baca komik!" Gerutu Yuna sampai berdiri dari tempat duduknya. "Heh! PLN mana tau kalo kamu lagi baca komik!" Kata Lucy dengan wajah marah. "Oh... iya, ya... " Kata Yuna yang kemudian kembali duduk. Semua yang ada di sana tertawa kecil. "Enaknya ngapain ya kalo mati lampu gini...?" Tanya anak sulung Gray, Fuyu Fullbuster. "Karaoke-an?" Tanya Yuna. "Listriknya mati bodoh!" Jawab mereka serempak. Yuna tertunduk menyesal.

"Ah! Boseen nih!" Teriak Utsuka sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan headset yang masih nyangkut dikedua telinganya. "Lho? Kau kan lagi dengerin musik." Kata Natsu yang lagi ngipasin diri sendiri pake kardus yang diambil dari tong sampah.

"Baterai-nya abis!" Kata Utsuka sinis. "Hah? Baterai headset-nya?" Tanya Natsu pake tampang muka minta ditonjok.

"Sejak kapan headset pake baterai!" Kata Utsuka yang nahan-nahan mau nonjok ayahnya yang bener-bener minta ditonjok.

"Lho? Tadi bukannya Yuna lagi main PSP ya?" Tanya Lucy yang duduk di sebelah Yuna. "Iya, tadinya aku lagi main game Fairy Tail Zeref Awaken, tapi tiba-tiba mati lampu... " Kata Yuna yang kemudian membuang muka.

"Lho? Kalo mati lampu kan gak ngaruh sama PSP-nya." Kata Lucy dengan senyum dipaksain. "Enak aja! Jangan sotoy bu! Waktu mati lampu itu, gambar baterai di PSP-nya itu udah kedap-kedip dan pas mati lampu, PSP-nya juga mati!" Kata Yuna menjelaskan. "Itu emang baterai PSP-nya udah mau abis bodoh!" Kata Utsuka yang udah gak tahan sama tingkah laku adiknya itu. "Oh gitu ya? Wah kakak memang hebat ya... " Kata Yuna sambil nyembah kakaknya itu. "_Semua juga tau kalo gambar baterai-nya kedap-kedip tanda baterai-nya udah abis!"_ Batin semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Kalo mati lampu gini, jadi inget waktu kelas 5 SD dulu ya... waktu itu kayak gini juga, kumpul-kumpul di taman komplek gini... " Kata Lucy sambil ngeliat langit malam yang gak ada apa-apanya.

"Ceritain dong bu! Siapa tau pas ibu selesai cerita lampunya nyala! Aduh! Banyak nyamuk! Hus! Hus!" Kata Yuna sambil menepuk kaki dan tangannya sendiri karena merasa ada nyamuk. Merasa lho.

"Oke, ibu akan bercerita... " Kata Lucy mulai bercerita.

**Flash Back**

Anak-anak sedang belajar di sebuah ruangan yang cukup luas. Ruangan itu adalah kelas mereka. Anak-anak kelas 5 SD itu sedang ujian matematika. Lucy tampak santai mengerjakannya. Gray tampak rada-rada bingung mengerjakannya. Erza tampaknya dengan lancar dapat mengerjakannya. Jellal mengerjakannya sambil tutup mata. Juvia mengerjakannya dengan serius. Bahkan terlalu serius. Kalo Natsu?

Natsu mengerjakannya seperti orang stres. Mulai menulis, dihapus lagi, mau menulis, gak jadi. Dia pun mencoba untuk menyontek Lucy yang sudah selesai. Dan tiba-tiba...

.

.

.

"KYAAA!" "WAAH! ADA APA INI!?" "GRAY-SAMA KAMU DIMANA?!"

Teriakan anak-anak kelas 5 SD itu terdengar jelas sampai ke gedung SMP yang ada di sebelah. Bu guru berusaha menenangkan mereka. Ada yang nangis, ada yang tabrakan, ada yang tertimpa, ada yang kepentok, dan lain-lain.

"Gray-sama kamu dimana!?" Teriak Juvia panik. "Aku kan di sebelahmu... " Jawab Gray sambil menghela nafas ringan. "Whaaa!" Juvia yang panik pun memeluk tangan Gray. Gray langsung terjatuh dari kursi.

"Lucy! Ketas ulanganmu dimana?!" Tanya Natsu yang ternyata masih mencoba untuk menyontek Lucy.

"Enak aja kau nyontek kerjaan ku!" Kata Lucy sambil memukul Natsu entah dimananya. "Aduh!" Kata Natsu yang mukanya ditonjok.

"Erza. Kamu udah selesai belom?" Tanya Jellal di tengah kericuhan itu. "Udah. Kamu?" Tanya Erza balik. "Udah juga." Jawab Jellal singkat. Mereka pun kembali diam.

"Tenang anak-anak! Nanti juga lampunya nyala! Lagi pula kan ini masih siang, dan ada matahari! Ayo, Gray dan Natsu, tolong buka jendelanya ya!" Kata bu guru yang ikut panik gara-gara ngeliat anak-anak yang panik saat mati lampu di siang bolong begini.

Natsu dan Gray pun menaiki kursi mereka yang ada di pojok dan membuka jendela yang ada di sebelahnya. Ruang kelas mereka pun terang meskipun panas.

"Fuaah! Panas!" Kata Lucy yang ngipasin dirinya sendiri pake buku tulis. "Iya nih! Panas! Sampe kapan kita panas-panasan gini?!" Kata Natsu yang ngipasin diri pake buku cetak atau paket yang tebel.

Gray yang masih mengerjakan ujian matematikanya mengerjakannya dengan bertelanjang dada. "WHA! Gray! Pake seragammu kembali!" Kata bu guru yang kaget bukan main. "Ih! Tapi panas bu!" Kata Gray sambil ngipasin dirinya pake tangannya sendiri.

"Cepet pake seragammu!" Kata bu guru yang hampir mau marah. "Iya, iya! Nih aku pake!" Kata Gray sambil memakai kembali seragamnya dengan wajah marah.

Mereka pun belajar dengan keadaan panas. Ditambah lagi semakin siang matahari semakin terik dan memancarkan hawa panas.

Mereka pun dengan girangnya pulang dari sekolah.

Pulang sekolah.

Setelah mereka selesai mandi, makan dan berganti pakaian, mereka semua kumpul-kumpul di taman komplek yang biasa.

"Uh males banget! PLN kerjanya lemot ah! Masa dari tadi siang sampe sore gini masih belom nyala?" Gerutu Gray sambil melipat tangannya. "Iya! Juvia juga setuju!" Kata Juvia yang duduk di samping Gray. "Ah, kau itu selalu bilang setuju pada setiap pendapat yang aku katakan." Kata Gray sambil menghela nafas ringan.

"Emangnya di PLN ada apa sih? Lama banget!" Kata Lucy sedikit menggerutu. "Sabar aja, mungkin kerusakannya parah kali... " Kata Jellal yang tenang-tenang aja dari tadi. "Kerusakan? Emang apanya yang rusak?" Tanya Lucy lagi. "Nggg...nggak tau juga deh... " Jawab Jellal sambil tertawa garing.

"Dasar sok tau!" Kata Lucy kembali menggerutu.

"Kita main tebak-tebakkan yuk!" Kata Natsu memecahkan suasana yang gak enak diantara mereka.

"Tebak-tebakan?" Tanya Erza. Natsu hanya mengangguk sambil nyengir.

"Tebak-tebakkan apa?" Tanya Jellal.

"Kenapa mati lampunya lama! Ayo siapa yang bisa jawab...?" Tanya Natsu masih dengan cengirannya. Semua diam.

"Ah males ah pertanyaannya kayak gitu! Tanya aja sendiri sama PLN-nya!" Kata Lucy kembali menggerutu.

"Iya ah. Itu sih bukan tebak-tebakkan. Itu sih hal yang ingin kau tanyakan!" Kata Erza kembali mengipasi dirinya dengan kipas kertas.

"Nggg... kalau gitu kita gak usah main tebak-tebakkan deh. Yuk kita ke rumahku main game!" Kata Natsu yang beranjak pergi dari tempat duduknya.

"MATI LAMPU BEGO!" Teriak semuanya termasuk Juvia yang dari tadi dieeeeemm aja.

Natsu kembali duduk sambil menyesali perkataannya. "Kenapa mati lampu... kenapa aku dibilang bego... apa emang aku bego ya...?" Gumam Natsu dalam renungannya.

"Idiiih! Panas banget! Astaga!" Kata Lucy yang semakin cepat mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke arah lehernya.

"Beli es serut yuk!" Kata Erza yang emang udah laper. "Es serut?" Tanya Jellal.

"Iya! Es serut kan bikinnya gak pake listrik!" Kata Erza sungguh briliant. "Anak pintar...!" Kata Jellal, Gray dan Natsu bersamaan.

Akhirnya mereka prgi ke rumah Gray untuk meminjam alat pembuat es serut dan ke rumah Erza untuk mengambl es dan sirup.

"Oke! Aku yang memutar tuasnya kau yang pegang mangkoknya!" Kata Natsu semangat. "Emang namanya tuas ya?" Tanya Gray yang lagi memegang mangkok yang diletakkan di dalam alat pembuat es serut itu. "Siapa peduli... " Jawab Natsu asal sambil mulai memutar tuas (bener gak sih namanya tuas?) itu.

"Wah! Es-nya keluar!" Kata Lucy kagum. "Itulah gunanya es serut. Es yang ukurannya masih besar, sama alat pembuat es serut ini dihancurkan, digiles, dibanting, dihajar, sampe akhirnya jadi kecil-kecil gitu..." Jelas Erza selaku panitia yang mengusulkan acara makan es serut ini.

"Ka-kasihan kamu pak es!" Kata Lucy. "Pak... es?" Tanya Erza. "Maksudmu es-es itu? Kau ini! Mereka-kan benda mati!" Kata Erza sambil menjitak kepala Lucy dengan kipas kertas miliknya.

"1 mangkok udah jadi! Nih siapa duluan?" Kata Gray yang mengeluarkan mangkok berisi es yang menggunung. Semua kagum melihat es yang menggunung itu. "Aku duluan! Aku kan yang ngusulin acara makan es serut ini!" Kata Erza yang langsung menyambar mangkok itu dari tangan Gray.

"Ya, ya. Terserah, masih banyak kok es-nya." Kata Natsu yang mulai memutar tuas alat itu kembali.

"Duh enak ya keliatannya... " Kata Lucy yang mulai ngiler saat melihat Erza yang perlahan menuangkan sirup ke atas es yang menggunung itu.

"Nah, nih buat Lucy, yang ini buat Jellal, dan yang ini buat ku. Gray bikin sendiri!" Kata Natsu sambil membawa 3 mangkok es serut itu kepada Lucy dan Jellal. Gray hanya mematung bersama alat pembuat es serut itu di sebelahnya.

"Eh! Gak adil! Sini kamu!" Teriak Gray yang baru sadar dari lamunannya. "Gak Mau!" Kata Natsu tanpa menengok ke belakang.

"Ah sial!" Gerutu Gray sambil mulai membuat es serutnya sendiri.

10 Menit kemudian.

Anak-anak kelas 5 SD itu sedang makan es serut sambil menikmati angin sepoi-sepoi di sore yang sepi itu. Mereka duduk-duduk di bangku taman di taman komplek sambil sesekali mengayun-ayunkan kaki mereka.

"Duh segarnya... es serut ini!" kata Lucy sambil mengemut es yang ada di dalam mulutnya.

"Iya! Gimana? Es serut buatanku?" Tanya Natsu dengan pe-de tingginya. "Ah! Ini kan es serut buatan mesin!" Kata Lucy sambil membuang mukanya dari Natsu. "Eh? Tapi kan kalau gak aku putar tuasnya mesin itu kan gak akan jalan... lagi pula bagaimana caranya membuat es serut secara manual?" Gumam Natsu bener-bener kayak orang lagi kena ujian mendadak.

"Duh! Es-nya udah jadi air!" Kata Erza yang kelamaan makan es serutnya sehingga es serutnya semua mencair dan hanya menyisakan air sirup berwarna merah pucat.

"Hahahha!" Semua tertawa melihat Erza yang mulai menangis.

Malam hari pukul 21.00

Mereka sudah berada di rumah masing-masing, dan jam-jam segini adalah jam-jam dimana seluruh anak-anak di komplek itu sudah tertidur, akan tetapi, karena mati lampu belum berakhir, sebagian besar dari mereka tidak bisa tidur, temasuk team kesayangan kita.

"HWAAA! PLN SIALAN!" Jerit Natsu yang gak bisa tidur karena kamarnya bener-bener panas.

"Ada apa Natsu-chan?" Tanya nyonya Dragneel yang masuk ke kamar Natsu dengan muka shock.

"Ini nih! Mati lampunya lama banget! Aaah! Gimana nih! Gak bisa tidur!" Kata Natsu sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.

Nyonya Dragneel pun menggendong anak laki-laki yang memakai piyama berwarna biru bergambar udang itu lalu menepuk-nepuk punggung anaknya itu perlahan.

Lalu, perlahan mulut nyonya Dragneel itu terbuka, "Natsu bobo, oh Natsu bobo... Kalau ti—"

"IBU APAAN SIH!?" Teriak Natsu yang segera melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Sang ibu. Nyonya Dragneel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, melihat anak laki-lakinya yang seperti orang ketakutan.

"Ke-kenapa, Natsu-chan?" Tanya nyonya Dragneel agak gugup.

"Ibu apaan!? Masa anak kelas 5 SD digendong lalu dinyanyikan lagu 'Nina bobo'?!" Kata Natsu masih dengan wajah ketakutan bercampur marah.

"Eh? Ah, ya sudah kalau gitu, ibu akan mengipasimu dengan majalah ini." Kata nyonya Dragneel sambil menunjukkan sebuah majalah bergambar power ranger kepada Natsu.

Natsu pun tertidur lelap bersama ibunya yang masih mengipasinya dengan majalah.

.

.

.

"Hiks... hiks... PLN jahat!" Kata Lucy yang sedang menangis di ruang tamu bersama ibu dan ayahnya, juga pembantu yang masih terus mengipasi Lucy.

"Sabar ya, Lucy. Bentar lagi juga nyala." Kata tuan Heartfilia sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku kan gak bisa tidur!" Gerutu Lucy sambil memukul sofa yang ia duduki. Pembantu itu langsung menambah tenaganya semakin besar untuk mengipasi Lucy.

"Hahaha... sini Lucy, tidur dipangkuan ibu. Beri majalah itu padaku. " Kata nyonya Heartfilia sambil meminta majalah yang digunakan untuk mengipasi Lucy tadi.

Lucy pun berjalan dan duduk dipangkuan ibunya. Dan sekejap, Lucy langsung tertidur dengan posisi duduk.

.

.

.

"IIIHH! PLN KERJANYA APA SIH! MASA DARI SIANG SAMPE MALEM GINI BELOM NYALA-NYALA!" Gerutu Gray yang hanya duduk sendirian di ruang tamu. Tidak seperti anak-anak yang lain, orang tua Gray sudah tertidur dikamar mereka.

"Ngg... " Gray menyilangkan tangannya dan duduk diam di ruang tamu. Sendirian.

.

.

.

"PLN! SINI LU! GUA KASIH LU DUIT LEBIH BANYAK BIAR KERJANYA MAKIN CEPET!" Kata Erza yang dari tadi nantangin tiang listrik bersama Jellal di sebelahnya.

"Emangnya PLN tinggal di atas tiang listrik ya? Baru tau... " Kata Jellal yang melihat Erza yang dari tadi marah-marah sama tiang listrik.

"Erza-sama, tolong jangan teriak-teriak malam-malam begini, ayo masuk kedalam. Jellal-sama juga silahkan pulang ke rumahnya, udah malem dan banyak nyamuk lagi... " Kata pembantu Erza sambil mengajak Erza masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jellal pun berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

Dan entah, mereka berdua bisa tidur apa gak setelah disuruh masuk dan pulang ke rumahnya oleh si pembantu.

**End Flash Back**

"Wah, terus gimana? Bibi Erza sama paman Jellal bisa tidur gak waktu itu?" Tanya Yuna penasaran.

"Bisa... sih... kayaknya... " Jawab Erza ragu-ragu.

"Wah, gak inget deh." Jawab Jellal.

"Nah, ibu kan sudah selesai bercerita, kau udah puas kan?" Tanya Lucy pada anak bungsunya.

"Iya... " Jawab Yuna masih kepanasan.

2 detik kemudian, lampu kembali menyala.

"Wah! Udah nyala!" Kata Yuna girang.

Mereka pun kembali ke dalam rumah masing-masing, dan khususnya untuk anak-anak langsung berlari ke kamar mereka, dan langsung menyalakan AC untuk mengantisipasi terjadinya mati lampu susulan.

**To Be Continued**

Hmmmm... saya sadar kok saya updatenya kelaaaamaaaaa-aaaaann!

Tapi mau gimana lagi, namanya pelajar ya... hehehe... XD

Jangan lupa review! :D


	7. Waktu Kita SD : Pas Kita UN

Maap ya author telat update... aduh tabok aja deh kalo readers kesel. Ya author persembahkan ini (moga-moga) lebih panjang untuk melepas rindu para readers. Dan terima kasih bagi para readers yang setia mengikuti seri Day By Day Team Natsu ini. Sepertinya saya terlalu banyak bacod, ya udah, baca aja deh.

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Silahkan tabok kalo gak lucu.**

Natsu dkk lagi ngumpul di taman komplek biasa, akan tetapi anak-anaknya lagi pada sekolah. Jadi anggap aja mereka gak punya anak.

"Duh... anak jaman sekarang ya... mainannya game online lah, PSPlah, PS2lah, dll... " Kata Natsu yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya sambil geleng-geleng melihat sekelompok anak kira-kira kelas 6 SD sedang berjalan sambil megang BB, main PSP, naik motor boncengan 5 orang, dan hal extreme lainnya.

"Oh iya, sekarangkan anak kelas 6 SD udah mau UN... wah, jadi inget masa lalu nih... " Kata Lucy yang senyam-senyum aja ngeliat anak-anak kelas 6 SD yang gaya nya L4Y. (Baca : Alay)

"Haaah... cerita lagi nih... " Kata Natsu lemas. "Eh gak apa lagi! Biar readers tau waktu kita nyontek pas UN!" Kata Erza blak-blakkan.

"Ya, aku mulai cerita ya... " Kata Lucy yang mulai menekan tombol remot bertulis 'PLAY'.

**Flash Back**

Anak-anak kelas 6 SD sedang belajar sebelum UN dimulai. Natsu adalah anak yang paling tegang diantara semua teman-temannya. Keringatnya membasahi mejanya. Tangannya sudah basah sejak tadi. Keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Dan saat itulah, teman CS-nya datang.

"Woi! Jangan dibawa tegang! Gua, Lucy, Erza, Jellal dan Juvia udah punya strategi!" Kata Gray yakin sambil menepuk bahu Natsu yang sedang frustasi.

"Strategi...lu kira mau perang?" Kata Natsu masih dengan wajah frustasi.

"Iya! Kita perang dingin sama guru pengawas nanti! Kita diem-diem nyontek!" Kata Gray dengan senyum yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau 1+1=2.

"Emangnya ada yang mau jadi bahan contekkannya?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah sinis.

"Ada! Lucy!" Jawab Gray yakin seyakin-yakinnya kalau bumi itu bulat.

"Siapa? Lucy?" Tanya Natsu lagi. "Iya! L-U-C-Y!" Jawab Gray sambil mengeja nama Lucy.

"Wew... kok dia mau kasih jawaban Cuma-Cuma ke kita?" Tanya Natsu dengan nada tidak yakin sambil masih menatap Gray dengan sinis.

Ujian pun dimulai.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, jangan lupa memasang kartu peserta kalian, dan siapkan alat-alat yang diperlukan. Dan pada saat mengerjakan soal ujian, jangan sampai kotor dan jangan menyontek." Jelas guru pengawas yang mengawasi ruang 7 tempat Natsu dkk mengikuti UN.

"Baik... " Jawab para murid dengan lemas.

"Cih, aku nomor 111, Lucy 114, Erza 115, Gray 119, Juvia 121, Jellal 120... kenapa jarak aku yang paling jauh sama Lucy!" Gerutu Natsu sambil berbisik.

(Note : Bagi yang gak tau posisi mereka atau bagi readers yang belom UN, susunan tempat duduk mereka adalah kebelakang. Jadi Erza ada di belakang Lucy. – satu baris terdiri dari 6 kursi-)

"Ngg... yang pertama Ujian IPA... ngg... nomor satu... " Gumam Jellal yang duduk tepat di sebelah Lucy yang sedang mengerjakan soal ujian dengan lincahnya.

"Nama... Er-zaa-... scar... let... " Gumam Erza sambil menulis namanya dalam kotak yang ada.

"Ngg? Kenapa ada banyak kotak kecil-kecil di kertas ini?" Tanya Natsu pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap bingung pada kotak yang digunakan untuk menulis nama.

"Juvia harus lulus! Kalo gak lulus Gray-sama bakalan sendirian di kelas 6! Tunggu... gimana kalo aku lulus tapi Gray-sama gak? Aduh astaga!" Kata Juvia yang lagi bingung. (Baca : Galau)

Akhirnya, mereka semua pun tiba di nomor 22. Kecuali Natsu yang masih mentok di nomor 21.

"What is this?!" Gumam Gray yang duduk di depan Jellal.

"Haaah?!" Lucy menganga saat melihat soal nomor 22 itu.

"Stt! Stt! Lucy! Nomor 22!" Bisik Erza pada Lucy. Lucy menggeleng. Erza tersentak kaget.

"Duh! Lucy-san aja gak tau apalagi aku!" Kata Juvia sambil memegangi kepalanya.

Natsu menengok ke belakang diam-diam dan bergumam, "Ayam dan telur... mana duluan... ?".

Baik! Siapa yang bisa jawab!

22. Ayam dan Telur, mana duluan?

a. Telur

b. Ayam

c. Telur Ayam

d. Anak sapi

Lucy menggeleng. Semua shock sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Lewati dulu. Kita kerjakan nomor selanjutnya." Kata Lucy yang mulai kelihatan frustasi. Mereka pun lanjut ke nomor 23-40.

"Ish! Nomor 22 lagi!" Gumam Lucy kembali frustasi.

"Ini yang bikin soal niat banget sih!" Kata Natsu yang muali kesel.

"Gak lulus ya udah lah... kita gak lulus bareng-bareng." Gumam Gray yang sudah meletakkan pensil 2B-nya.

"Sudah jawab saja telur ayam... " Gumam Natsu yang sedang menempelkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Ngg... baiklah kalau begitu... " Gumam 5 anak yang kemudian menjawab huruf 'C'.

Selesai Ujian.

"Eh! Tadi jawaban nomor 22 apaan sih?" Tanya Lucy pada Mira sang juara 1 di kelas diikuti Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Erza dan Juvia di belakangnya.

"E."

"Eh?"

"Jawabannya 'E'? jangan bercanda! Gak ada pilihannya tau! Kau ngaco!" Kata Natsu agak emosi.

"Lah, emang gak ada jawabannya kan?" Kata Mira sambil tersenyum.

"Eh?" Lucy menatap Mira bingung.

"Telur dan Ayam mana duluan... menurutku mereka terbentuk atas partikel-partikel kecil. Sama halnya dengan benda mati, mereka juga tersusun atas partikel kecil. Kita pun sama... " Jelas Mira. Lucy tampaknya ngerti gak ngerti, begitu pun Erza, Jellal, dan Juvia. Akan tetapi beda dengan Natsu dan Gray yang tampaknya bener-bener gak ngerti Mira ngomong apa.

"Jawabannya E... tidak kusangka... " Gumam Lucy saat perjalanan pulang.

"Aku masih gak ngerti, Mira ngomong 'partai' tadi... apa hubungannya 'partai' sama telur dan ayam, dia bodoh ya... " Kata Natsu yang lagi ngobrol sama Gray.

"Dia bukan ngomong 'partai' tapi 'pantai'! atau 'panel' ya?" Kata Gray yang sekang jadi bingung.

"Dia ngomong 'partikel'!" Kata Jellal sambil masang muka sok cool.

"Wow... party... !" Kata Natsu dan Gray bareng-bareng. "Eh? Apa hubungannya party sama telur ayam? Hahaha! Memang! Mira memang bodoh!" Kata Natsu yang tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memukul-mukul pahanya. Sama halnya dengan Gray, "Iya! Apa hubungannya 'parsel' sama telur ayam!? Mira bodoh! Hahahaha!"

"Yang bodoh itu kalian tau... " Gumam Jellal sambil menatap kedua temannya itu sangat prihatin karena bodohnya kelewatan. "Mungkin telinga mereka sedang bermasalah.. toh jawaban nomor 22 kita ber-enam salah semua... " Lanjut Jellal yang kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Keesokan harinya.

Natsu dan Gray masih tidak bisa menahan tawa sejak kejadian 'partai-pantai-panel-party-parsel' kemarin. Dan tawa mereka semakin meledak ketika melihat Mira.

"Hei! Hei! Cepat belajar! Hari ini kan ujian Bahasa Jepang!" Kata Lucy sambil menjitak kepala mereka berdua dengan buku Bahasa Jepang yang tebalnya 456 halaman.

"Aish! Iya! Aku kan orang Jepang! Pasti bisa mengerjakan soal bahasa Jepang!" Kata Natsu masih menahan tawa, Gray cuma ngangguk-ngangguk.

Ujian pun dimulai. Dan seperti biasa, mereka menulis nama, kelas, nama sekolah, dll.

"Nomor satu... lawan kata antonim...ngg... sinonim!" Gumam Natsu dengan wajah yakin. "Nomor dua... baju tradisional Jepang untuk wanita...ngg... Kimono... atau Yukata ya...? Kimono deh!" Lanjut Natsu.

"Yuriko sangat mencintai negaranya, Jepang. Sikap Yuriko menunjukkan bahwa dirinya...ngg... cinta tanah air!" Gumam Lucy yang sudah sampai nomor 10.

Erza terlihat kebingungan di nomor 8, "Panggunaan kata depan yang benar adalah..."

a. Yuriko sedang berada di dalam pasar.

b. Yuuko kepeleset kulit durian.

c. Shun iri kepada temannya yang memiliki kedudukan ketua OSIS.

d. Mirai kehilangan ponselnya di toilet.

"Ah, jawaban yang 'B' lucu nih.. aku pilih yang B aja deh." Kata Erza yang kemudian memilih huruf B.

"Ngg! Akhirnya 2 Ujian sudah lewat...! senangnya!" Kata Lucy sambil meregangkan tangannya.

"Huh! Apanya yang senang! Besok matematika tau!" Kata Natsu sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Matematika kan gampang." Kata Lucy menghadap Natsu.

"Iya untuk mu yang otaknya pintar... lah aku? Otaknya pas-pas-an..." Kata Natsu dengan wajah sinis.

"Tenang saja, akan ku bantu!" kata Lucy sambil menunjukkan jempolnya yang mantap.

"Serius kau mau memberiku contekkan?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah girang.

"Tentu tidak... " Jawab Lucy.

"Lho? Terus kau mau bantu apa hah!?" Tanya Natsu yang merasa dikibulin sama Lucy.

"Nanti sore, kau ke rumahku! Akan aku ajarkan cara menghitung, kuberi soal, dan kau pasti bisa!" Jelas Lucy sambil tertawa sombong.

"Ah! Males!" Kata Natsu sambil membuang muka.

"Ya sudah, gak apa kok! Toh kalo gak lulus nanti, kau tinggal sendiri di kelas 6, kami semua akan naik kelas... " Kata Lucy dengan nada mengejek.

Natsu menengok ke arah Lucy dengan kecepatan kilat. "Kalau begitu tunggu aku nanti sore di rumahmu!" Kata Natsu dengan jempolnya tepat di depan wajah Lucy.

"Oke, jangan telat." Kata Lucy sambil tersenyum.

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence**

Sore hari di rumah Lucy.

"Ngg... apaan sih jawabannya? Kasih tau dong... " Kata Natsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Gak mau! Cari sendiri!" Kata Lucy yang lagi ngerjain soal dari buku matematikanya.

"Jawab aja asal, Lucy gak tau ini... siapa tau aku lagi hoki... " Gumam Natsu.

"Lucy. Mau nanya dong... " Kata Gray yang juga ada di rumah Lucy. "Apa?" Jawab Lucy. "Soal yang ini gimana cara ngerjainnya?" Tanya Gray sambil menunjuk soal nomor 12 yang diberikan Lucy.

"Samain dulu yang bawah baru dibagi, lalu dikali ke atas... " Kata Lucy menjelaskan soal pecahan itu kepada Gray.

"Wah... cocok jadi guru... " Kata Natsu yang kemudian meminum jus jeruk yang diberikan nyonya Heartfilia.

"Hei! Kau baru nomor 2 dari tadi?!" Teriak Lucy memarahi Natsu sambil menggebrak meja, membuat Natsu tersedak.

"Ngg... emangnya kenapa? Yang ngerjain kan aku!" Kata Natsu balik memarahi Lucy.

"Kura-kura!" Teriak Lucy di depan wajah Natsu.

"Kepiting!" Teriak Natsu.

"Kepiting?"

"Ya! Kepiting itu kan mukanya jelek, galak lagi! Sama sepertimu!" Kata Natsu sambil membuang wajahnya dari Lucy. Lucy yang mendengar itu menahan marah. Kemudian ia menjambak rambut Natsu.

"Eh... udah, udah.. kita kan ke sini mau belajar. Kok malah jadi pacaran sih?" Kata Gray sambil meneguk jus jeruknya.

"WOI! SIAPA YANG PACARAN!?" Teriak Natsu dan Lucy.

"Haah! Memang tidak ada gunanya kalau aku belajar! Udah ah! Aku pulang aja!" Natsu pun merapikan barang bawaannya dan berjalan keluar.

"Biarin aja! Bukan aku yang rugi!" Teriak Lucy kepada Natsu yang sudah cukup jauh.

Dan akhirnya di rumah Lucy hanya ada Gray yang belajar.

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence**

Keesokan harinya di sekolah.

"Baik, silahkan mengerjakan." Kata Guru pengawas yang sudah cukup tua dan memakai kaca mata berbingkai bulat dan berwarna hitam.

"Baik! "

"Cih! Soal pertama pasti aku bisa mengerjakannya!" Kata Natsu yakin, lalu ia membuka balik lengan bajunya. Ternyata Natsu sudah mempersiapkan contekkan untuk beberapa soal yang bisa ia mengerti caranya dengan membaca. Tapi alangkah kagetnya dia ketika melihat balik lengan bajunya.

"Hi... hilang?"

_Flash Back_

"Ckck... Natsu, Natsu, kok kamu pulang marah-marah gitu?" Tanya nyonya Dragneel yang sedang megupas apel di dapur.

"Gak tau! Jangan tanya-tanya!" Natsu langsung melepar tasnya dan berlari ke lantai dua, dimana kamarnya berada.

"Haah... anak jaman sekarang... beranteeem terus... pasti sama Gray. Gak mungkin dia berantem sama Lucy, masa anak laki-laki berantem sama cewek... " Kata nyonya Dragneel sambil menghela nafas ringan. Dia tidak mempercayai anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu berantem sama cewek, tapi sayangnya itu benar.

Pukul 6 sore.

Nyonya Dragneel berjalan menuju mesin cuci dan mencuci seragam yang Natsu pakai tadi. Tapi sebelum ia memasukkan seragam itu, dia melihat coretan tinta di balik lengan seragam Natsu.

"Ng? Apa ini? Contekan ya?" Kata nyonya Dragneel sambil tersenyum kecut setelah melihat coretan-coretan di seragam itu. "Anakku tidak boleh nyontek!" Kata nyonya Dragneel yang kemudian memasukkan seragam itu.

_End Flash Back_

"A... jangan-jangan... " Natsu pun membatu di tempat duduknya. Terlebih lagi dia tidak bisa meminta contekkan ke Lucy dikarenakan lagi musuhan sama Lucy, tempat duduknya juga jauh.

"Baiklah! Kita coba peruntunganku! Cap cip cup belalang kuncup kuda lari kejepit pintu..." Natsu pun bergumam seperti itu sampai soal ke 40.

Dan sampailah dia di soal essay.

"Cih, soal essay! Gimana ya? Aku kan gak tau caranya... " kata Natsu sambil memikirkan strategi cap cip cup untuk soal essay.

10 menit kemudian.

"baiklah! Aku jawab asal aja! Soal essay nomor 1 pecahan... berarti jawabannya musti pecahan juga! Soal essay nomor 2 KPK dan FPB, berarti jawabannya pasti angka tunggal, secara gua kan masih anak SD." Kata Natsu sambil tersenyum dengan mata menyipit dan alis terangkat.

"Baik, silahkan dikumpulkan." Kata guru pengawas tua itu sambil menaikkan kaca matanya ke posisi yang nyaman. Anak-anak pun berjalan berbaris ke meja guru dan meletakkan jawaban mereka di atasnya.

"Besok... bahasa Inggris... "

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence**

Di kelas.

"Ya, sekarang silahkan mengerjakan. Ingat ya, bahasa Inggris itu kalau kurang atau lebih satu huruf itu sudah salah, jadi teliti ya... " Jelas guru pengawas hari ini, seorang perempuan berambut se-bahu yang ramah.

"Baik!"

Natsu pun membalik kertas soal bahasa Inggris.

"OPHOAAH!?" Teriak Natsu nyaring. Seisi kelas melihat ke arahnya lalu berdiri. Begitu juga guru pengawas.

Dan dengan kompak mereka berkata,

.

.

.

.

.

"Oppa Gangnam Style!"

Mereka pun bersama-sama melompat-lompat, berlari-lari, dan berteriak-teriak. Natsu masih bengong melihat soal bahasa Inggris tersebut. Mereka semua baru berhenti ketika bel tanda satu jam telah lewat dibunyikan. Mereka pun kembali mengerjakan soal bahasa Inggris itu layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sial! Aku gak ngerti bahasa Inggris lagi!" Kata Natsu sambil menjambak rambut teman di sebelahnya.

"This is Yoko, This bla bla bla Kayo... jawabannya apa ya? Aduuuh..." Natsu tampak frustasi dengan soal nomor 1 itu. "Jawabannya 'Are'!" Kata Natsu yang kemudian menyilang huruf C.

Dan begitu seterusnya. Soal yang bisa Natsu jawab hanyalah soal semacam 'What is your name', berarti jawabannya 'My name is...' atau 'Where do you live' yang pasti jawabannya 'I live in...'. dan sayangnya, soal seperti itu hanya ada 13 dari 40 soal pilihan ganda. Tapi yang lumayan melegakan, semua soal essay bertipe seperti itu.

Pulang sekolah.

"Aduuh... aku lulus gak ya..." Kata Natsu agak panik. "Tenang. Masih ada tahun depan." Kata Gray sambil menepuk bahu temannya. "Heh! Aku kan belom pasti gak lulus!" Kata Natsu sambil menabok Gray.

"Tapi dari wajahmu aku udah tau kalau kau pasti gak lulus!" Kata Gray balik menabok Natsu.

Dan siang itu, mereka berjalan pulang sambil nabok-menabok.

**End Flash Back**

"Ngg... hampir waktu itu aku gak lulus. Kalau bukan karena hoki besarku di ujian matematika waktu itu... " Kata Natsu sambil menghela nafas berat.

"Yaa..ujian matematikamu kalau gak salah dulu...8.7 ya? Yaa..itu cukup membantu..." Kata Lucy sambil menyilangkan kakinya.

"Aku inget waktu itu nilai bahasa Inggrismu 4.8!" Kata Gray dengan suara yang cukup kencang.

"Jangan keras-keras bodoh! Kan aku malu!" Kata Natsu yang melempar Gray dengan sendal jepitnya.

"Tapi jujur. Aku masih bingung dengan soal IPA nomor 22 itu... telur...ayam... " Kata Natsu. Semua pun bergumam masing-masing.

"Sudahlah! Lagi pula tidak ada yang akan menghukum kita jika jawaban itu salah. Lagi pula siapa yang tau... " Kata Natsu sambil meregangkan otot tangannya.

"Di hukum?" Gumam Lucy. Semua terdiam. "Ada apa? Kenapa dengan kata di hukum?" Tanya Natsu yang bingung.

"Entah kenapa... aku jadi teringat saat kita di MOS, dan pertama kali bertemu mereka..." Gumam Lucy.

"Mavis dan Zeref... "

**To Be Continued**

Aduh maap banget ini updatenya lama banget! Ini karena faktor sekolah! Penghalang yang berat jika memang banyak ulangan kan? Jadi, jangan lupa review kalau emang chapter ini memuaskan!

:D Chapter berikutnya, dimana Natsu dan kawan-kawan untuk pertama kalinya di MOS dan untuk pertama kalinya juga, mereka bertemu Mavis dan Zeref.


	8. Waktu Kita SMP : Teman Baru part 2

Author tau ini udah kelamaan buat readers, makannya author mau ngebut sekarang, (Baca: update kilat diaktifkan)

Silahkan membaca :D

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Disini akan membawa satu nama penyakit.**

"Jadi, waktu itu tuh, aku, Natsu, dan kalian semua lagi masuk ke pintu gerbang SMP Magnolia, waktu itu... " Jelas Lucy, tiba-tiba Wendy datang membawa tas jinjing berwarna merah.

"Eh ada Wendy... " Sapa Lucy. Semua pun menengok ke arah Wendy. Wendy tersentak kaget dan bengong sementara. "Kenapa? Ayo bergabung bersama kami.. " Kata Lucy sambil menepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. Wendy pun tersadar dari lamunanya. "Ah, iya!" Wendy pun berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Tas apa itu?" Tanya Erza. "Ah.. ini, aku baru aja pulang dari rumahnya Mavis." Jawab Wendy. "Ngapain?" Lanjut Erza. "Main, ngobrol, curhat, terus nonton TV bareng." Jawab Wendy lagi.

"Yuk! Aku lanjutin ceritanya ya!" Kata Lucy dengan wajah petualang.

"Cerita apa?" Tanya Wendy.

"Cerita waktu kita masih SMP, waktu kita ketemu Mavis, Zeref, terus waktu kita di MOS." Jawab Jellal.

"SMP? Itu berarti kalian untuk yang pertama kalinya bertemu aku juga dong?" Tanya Wendy dengan wajah kaget sekaligus gembira.

"Kamu?" Tanya Jellal.

"Bertemu aku, katanya?" Tanya Erza.

"Ka... mu... ?" Ulang Lucy.

"Kapan?" Kata semuanya kompak.

Raut wajah Wendy pun berubah dramatis, air mata pun keluar dari matanya layaknya air terjun.

**Skip**

"Baiklah, aku memang sempat lupa tadi kalau waktu SMP kita pertama kalinya bertemu, tapi toh sekarang aku sudah ingat." Kata Lucy.

"Aah... iya, tidak apa-apa... " Kata Wendy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Baiklah, kita lanjut lagi, aku akan mulai bercerita." Kata Lucy. Seperti biasa, awan pun muncul dari kepala Lucy.

**Flash Back**

Di sekolah Magnolia, para murid angkatan baru terus berdatangan. Ada yang berlari sampa kepeleset, keinjek, ketiban, dan ada yang gayanya norak sekali.

Tak lama, munculah sekelompok Boy Band dan Girl Band kesayangan kita, The Pink Punk and The Blonde Princess.

"Waah... jadi ini SMP Magnolia ya?! Kok kayak kandang Kambing sih?" Kata Natsu yang berlari dan hampir kepeleset nyungsep ke depan.

"Lebih mirip kos-kosan." Tambah Gray.

"Heh! Ini sekolah mahal tau!" Kata Lucy.

"Ada pohon dimana-mana... " Kata Juvia kagum sambil melihat sekeliling sekolah barunya.

"Gurunya gimana ya? Galak gak ya? Serem gak ya? Jangan-jangan bencong lagi, atau suka mukulin anak?" Ujar Erza bermaksud menakut-nakuti teman wanitanya yang lain tapi justru dialah yang ketakutan setelah mendengar kata-katanya sendiri.

Mereka pun masuk ke kelas yang terlah di tetapkan. Kebetulan, atau memang disengaja author, mereka semua ada di kelas yang sama.

Saat mereka masuk ke dalam kelas, mata mereka semua tertuju pada seorang gadis berambut kuning pucat yang panjannya bukan main. Rambut kuning pucat itu diikat ke atas.

"Panjang bener tuh rambut!" Kata Lucy kagum.

"Wig ya?" Tanya Erza.

"Itu kalo buang air gimana ya?" Tanya Juvia. Seketika semua nengok ke Juvia, dan berkata,

"Iya, gimana caranya ya?"

Lucy pun maju dan bertanya kepada anak peremuan itu.

"Namaku Lucy. Namamu?" Tanyanya kepada anak itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya.

"Mavis. Mavis Vermillion." Jawab anak itu singkat. "Siapa nama lengkapmu?" Tanyanya lagi.

Lucy terpaku melihat sosok gadis itu. 'Gadis ini sungguh manis dan perilakunya seperti seorang putri.' Pikir Lucy saat pertama kali melihat dan berkenalan dengannya.

"Nama lengkapku... Lucy... Heartfilia... " Jawabnya agak gugup, karena dipikirannya, sekarang dia sedang berhadapan dengan seorang putri dari Inggris.

"Lucy? He..."

Lucy sangat tegang ketika gadis yang ia anggap tuan putri itu akan menyebut nama lengkapnya, tapi ternyata...

"Hemofilia?! BWA HAHAHAHA! Apa itu?! Hemo! Hemofilia! Itu kan nama penyakit! Yang benar saja!" Dengan bahagianya, Mavis tertawa begitu lebarnya ketika menyebut kata 'Hemofilia' sebagai nama lengkap Lucy.

"Umm... maaf... Heartfilia... " Kata Lucy yang rasa kagumnya hilang ketika melihat gadis yang dianggapnya seorang putri.

Tak lama setelah adegan perkenalan dramatis itu, panggilan untuk berbaris di luar pun diteriakkan oleh salah seorang guru di sekolah itu.

Mereka pun berbaris teratur sesuai dengan kelas mereka masing-masing.

Mata Mavis melirik barisan laki-laki kelas lain yang ada di sebelahnya. Wajahnya pun memerah ketika melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam dengan wajahnya yang polos.

"Hey! Hemofilia! Lihat itu! Anak laki-laki itu!" Kata Mavis sambil menarik lengan Lucy yang berdiri di sampingnya. Lucy pun melirik ke arah yang dimaksud Mavis. Ia melihat laki-laki berambut hitam dengan wajahnya yang polos, persis dengan yang dilihat Mavis. "Dia kelas berapa ya?" Tanya Mavis dengan nada centil. "Aduh! Tampannya!" Lanjutnya.

"Biasa aja ah... " Jawab Lucy kembali meluruskan kepalanya. Dengan cepat Mavis menarik kepala Lucy menghadap kepalanya yang lebih pendek dari kepala Lucy.

"Seleramu itu rendah ya?" Katanya dengan wajah sinis. Lucy pun membalasnya dengan menyipitkan matanya. Lucy pun melepaskan tangan Mavis yang mencengkram kepalanya dan kembali fokus dengan ceramah kepala sekolah.

Saat ceramah selesai, Mereka dimint untuk meminta tanda tangan OSIS yang tidak mereka ketahui wajahnya. Terpaksa mereka harus bertanya kepada orang-orang yang tampangnya seperti kakak kelas.

Lucy pun berjalan dengan membawa selembar kertas dan sebuah pen. Diikuti Natsu, Gray, Erza, Jellal, dan Juvia bersamanya. Tak lupa, Mavis pun ikut.

"Yang itu mungkin kakak kelas...!" Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk gadis berambut hijau yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelas.

"Coba tanya!" Lanjut Natsu.

"Permisi, apakah kau tau OSIS di sekolah ini?" Tanya Natsu pada gadis itu.

"Kau, katamu? Aku ini guru tau!" Kata gadis itu dengan galaknya.

"APA?! MUDANYA!?" Mereka semua kaget sambil memegang pipi mereka masing-masing.

"Ma-maafkan aku kalau begitu! Permisi!" Natsu dan yang lain pun berlari entah kemana.

"Yang itu!" Saat tengah berlari, Mavis menunjuk laki-laki yang tadi di lihatnya di barisan laki-laki di sebelahnya. Semua pun berhenti dan melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh telunjuk Mavis. Saat Lucy melihat laki-laki yang ditujuk Mavis, ia berkata, "Kenapa? Mau bilang kalau dia tampan? Kau sudah mengatakan itu kepadaku... "

"Bukan! Selain dia tampan, banyak anak murid yang berkerumun di dekatnya! Pasti dia salah satu dari anggota OSIS di sekolah ini!" Kata Mavis. Semua menyipitkan mata mereka. Dan yang paling sipit adalah Natsu.

"Oh iya, kau benar. Banyak anak-anak yang berkumpul di sana." Kata Natsu sambil menutupi matanya dari sinar matahari.

"Ayo ke sana." Kata Mavis yang berjalan terlebih dulu.

"Siapa sih dia, baru kenal kok udah main ikut rombongan kita aja?" Kata Gray sinis.

"Gak tau tuh, lebih cocok dibilang adik kelas daripada seangkatan!" Lanjut Lucy. "Hemofilia, apa itu!?" Lanjutnya. Tiba-tiba, seorang gadis menghampiri mereka.

"Permisi, apa kalian tau anggota OSIS di sekolah ini? Namaku Wendy Marvel." Tanya Gadis itu.

"Ya, satu. Yang sedang dikerumunin di sana itu." Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk laki-laki itu.

"Terima kasih banyak!" Gadis itu pun berlari dengan tergesa-gesa dan terjatuh ke tanah.

"UWA! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Natsu pun berlari untuk menolong gadis itu. "Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih lagi... umm... " Kata gadis itu.

"Natsu! Natsu Dragneel." Jawab Natsu.

"Terima kasih Natsu-san." Gadis bernama Wendy itu pun segera bergabung dengan kerumunan orang-orang itu.

"Sial! Mereka semua lawan yang tangguh!" Kata Mavis yang udah lecet-lecet yang tau abis berantem sama siapa.

"Kenapa? Kok lecet?" Tanya Erza. "Aku udah mencoba nyelip beberapa kali, tapi selalu mental!" Jawab Mavis sambil memegangi daerah yang lecet.

"Mungkin karena tubuhmu kecil jadi mereka tidak melihatmu." Kata Erza yang langsung membuang mukanya ketika Mavis melihatnya.

Setelah dilihat sudah cukup sepi, mereka semua pun berjalan ke arah laki-laki yang merupakan anggota OSIS tersebut.

"Permisi, apakah kau salah satu anggota OSIS?" Tanya Mavis dengan mata yang bersinar-sinar. "_Akhirnya! Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku bisa melihatnya dari dekat! Tidak salah lagi! Dia memang tampan!"_ Batin Mavis.

"Ya. Aku ketua OSIS-nya." Jawab laki-laki itu singkat. Dia pun menandatangani kertas-kertas milik Mavis, Natsu, Lucy, dan yang lainnya. Setelah itu, dia memberikan selembar kertas kepada mereka semua.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Lucy.

"Itu adalah daftar anggota OSIS yang sedang kalian cari, aku memberikan itu karena kalian telah mendapatkan tanda tangan ketua OSIS, aku baik kan?" Katanya dengan wajah yang tidak mengeluarkan ekspresi apapun.

"Te-terima kasih." Kata Natsu agak gugup melihat ketua OSIS di hadapannya.

"Hei, kalian kan murid baru, kalau ada yang ingin ditanyakan, silahkan tanya anggota OSIS yang kalian temui." Katanya sebelum pergi.

Mavis dengan cepat melihat kertas yang tadi diberikan oleh si ketua OSIS.

"Ketua OSIS, ketua OSIS, ketua OSIS, ketua OSIS, ketua OSIS... ini dia!" Kata Mavis sambil menunjuk foto laki-laki yang ada di kertas itu.

"Ketua OSIS, umur 14, nama Zeref... " Gumam Mavis sambil membaca biodata singkat si ketua OSIS.

"WAAH! Namanya Zeref! Hei! Namanya Zeref!" Kata Mavis pamer ke teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kami juga tau!" Jawab mereka.

"Ngg! Senangnya! Oke! Saatnya kita minta tanda tangan yang lain!" Kata Mavis layaknya pemimpin.

"Sejak kapan dia jadi pemimpin kita?" Bisik Gray pada Natsu.

"Sekarang kutanya, sejak kapan kita punya pemimpin? Jawab Natsu.

"Memang gak ada sih... " Kata Gray sambil menghela nafas ringan.

Mereka pun kembali berjalan mengikuti Mavis.

Keesokan harinya, anggota OSIS diminta untuk memberi tour sekolah kepada anak murid yang baru masuk.

"Semoga dia! Semoga dia! Semoga dia! Semoga dia!" Gumam Mavis layaknya orang sedang berdoa. "Semoga dia! Semoga dia! Semoga dia! Semoga dia!... YES!" Lanjutnya saat melihat Zeref memasuki kelasnya.

Mavis pun berjoget-joget di kursinya, semua mata melirik ke arahnya. Termasuk Zeref. "Mavis Vermillion, sedang apa kau di situ?" Tegur Zeref. "Ah? Ti-tidak, aku tidak ngapa-ngapain... " Jawab Mavis gugup. Ia pun kembali duduk.

"_Di-dia tau namaku! Dia memanggilku! Astaga!"_ Batin Mavis. "Hei! Stt! Dia tau namaku lho!" Bisik Mavis pada Lucy yang duduk di belakangnya. "Dasar norak, dia kan membawa buku absen." Jawab Lucy. "Apa? Huh dasar! Tidak bisa melihat orang lain senang ya! Setidaknya jawab 'benarkah?' atau 'sungguh?' begitu!" Protes Mavis. "Ya, apa mau mu lah..." Jawab Lucy sambil menghela nafas ringan.

"Aku akan membawa kalian semua keliling sekolah ini. Sekolah ini cukup besar karena di sekolah ini tidak hanya anak SMP saja yang belajar, anak SMA juga belajar di sekolah ini, jadi jangan melewati batas yang ditentukan sampai kalian naik ke SMA, mengerti?" Jelas Zeref.

"Mengerti!" Jawab semua murid. Teriakan 'mengerti' yang paling keras terdengar dari suara Mavis (pastinya).

Mereka pun berbaris keluar kelas bersama Zeref di barisan depan.

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence**

"Sekolah ini sangat besar, jadi pastikan diri kalian agar tidak terpisah dari barisan." Jelas Zeref.

"_Emangnya kita anak TK apa?" _Batin Lucy.

"_Gua juga udah tau! Gak usah dikasih tau!" _Batin Natsu.

"_Woi! Gua udah SMP!" _Batin Gray.

"_Rasanya gua bakalan benci sama ni ketua OSIS... " _Batin Erza sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

"_Buset! Dia perhatian banget sih!" _Batin Mavis yang ada di barisan puuuaaaliiing depan.

Zeref melihat Mavis yang lagi masang muka minta ditabok, ia pun berkata "Kenapa? Minta ditabok ya?"

"Eh?" Mavis yang melamun pun tersadar dan berkedip beberapa kali. "Kenapa?" Tanya Mavis.

"Minta ditabok. Mukamu itu mengatakan seperti itu... " Kata Zeref sambil menatap Mavis yang lebih pendek darinya.

"Ditabok?" Tanya Mavis. Zeref pun menabok Mavis dengan tenaga yang suuuuupeeeeer pelan. Lebih cocok disebut mencolek dengan telapak tangan.

Mavis pun terdiam dengan kepala menghadap ke samping dengan wajah yang bahagia dan memerah.

"Kita lanjutkan." Kata Zeref yang kembali memimpin barisan. Semua murid kembali berjalan kecuali Mavis yang masih dalam posisi mematung dengan wajah bahagia.

Mereka pun berjalan mengelilingi sekolah. Sesekali mereka bertemu barisan kelas yang lain. Mereka melewati lapangan, aula, laboratorium, ruang komputer, ruang ekskul, dll.

"Senior! Ini namanya ruang apa?" Tanya Mavis dengan semangat yang berkobar. "Itu?" Zeref dan murid-murid yang lain pun ikut menengok.

"Itu kan toilet."

.

.

.

"_Astaga! Dia menjawab pertanyaanku! Dia orang yang ramah!" _Batin Mavis yang mematung dengan mata yang menatap wajah Zeref dan wajah yang tersenyum kemerahan.

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas.

"Baiklah, karena aku penanggung jawab kelas ini, kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa menemuiku. Cari aku di ruang OSIS, kalau tidak ada cari aku di kelas 3-4." Jelas Zeref. "Nanti akan ada guru yang datang ke kelas ini, dia yang nanti akan menjadi wali kelas kalian." Lanjutnya sebelum pergi meninggalkan kelas 1-5.

"Dia ada di kelas 3-4... 3-4!" Teriak Mavis sambil menggebrak meja. Zeref pun menongolkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas. "Vermillion... " Mavis yang kaget pun kembali duduk dengan tangan yang terlipat manis di atas meja.

Zeref pun sudah benar-benar pergi. Tak lama, masuklah guru tua bermake-up tebal yang memakai kaca mata.

"Aku lah wali kelas kalian!" Katanya. Para murid pun histeris.

**End Flash Back**

"Aaah... sekarang aku benar-benar ingat kalau itu juga pertama kalinya aku ketemu sama wali kelas tua bermake-up tebal... " Kata Natsu sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tau sekarang kenapa kita melupakan Wendy... bagaimana bisa mengingat seorang gadis yang bertanya lalu terjatuh terus pergi...?" Kata Jellal.

"Huwee! Bukan hanya itu! Tahun demi tahun kan aku juga bergabung bersama kalian! Aku juga jadi anggota OSIS... " Kata Wendy dengan wajah sombong.

"Kau hanya sekretaris OSIS, aku ketuanya... " Tiba-tiba Zeref datang bersama Mavis yang membawa kantong belanja.

"Aku dengar ceritamu LUCY! HEMOFILIA!" Teriak Mavis sambil menunjuk Lucy dengan kantong belanjaan yang masih nyantel di tangannya.

"Apa?" Lucy berkedip beberapa kali.

"Aku tidak seperti yang kau ceritakan!" Teriak Mavis lagi sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Memangnya kau seperti apa waktu SMP hah?" Tanya Lucy dengan alis yang naik sebelah.

"Aku itu cerita, jarang ngambek, terus suka sama satu orang aja! Terus aku itu orangnya kenal sama semua orang... " Jelas Mavis.

"_Maksudnya kenal sama semua orang itu sok kenal ya?_" Batin Lucy. "Yaa gak jauh bedalah sama yang tadi aku ceritakan... " Lanjutnya.

"Jelas jauh beda!" Bantah Mavis yang kembali menghentak-hentakkan kakinya.

"Satu lagi... kau tidak bilang kalau aku suka Zeref waktu pertama kali bertemu... " Lanjut Mavis sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Gak usah dikasih tau pun readers juga udah tau! Ih! Kau itu centil banget sih!" Kata Lucy sambil menutup gendang telinganya.

Lucy dan Mavis pun adu mulut.

"Woi Natsu, lu ngerasa gak, kalau semakin umur Zeref bertambah, sikapnya semakin aneh. Seperti nangis sendiri, mau disuruh-suruh, yaa pokoknya gitu deh!" Kata Gray sambil mencolek Natsu dengan sikunya.

"Iya, ya. Kenapa ya? Apa dia takut sama kita? Karena kita makhluk hidup yang gak mati deket-deket dia?" Tanya Natsu kepada Gray yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Gak juga ah, yang lain juga gak mati kalau deket-deket dia... " kata Gray sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ah! Kalau gitu pasti pengaruh Mavis... " Kata Natsu sambil melihat Mavis, Gray pun melihat Mavis yang sedang adu mulut dengan Lucy.

"Hei Lucy! Kau tidak menjemput anak-anak?" Teriak Natsu pada Lucy yang masih sibuk adu mulut dengan Mavis.

"Oh iya aku lupa! Aku pergi dulu!" Kata Lucy yang langsung melesat pergi meninggalkan Mavis yang masih mengoceh sendiri.

Yang lain pun menggeleng-geleng.

"Baiklah! Sekarang aku yang akan bercerita!" Teriak Mavis semangat.

"Dia?" Tanya Gray.

"Dia yang akan bercerita?" Kata Natsu sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Ya, dia yang akan menggantikan Lucy bercerita." Kata Jellal sambil memajukan mulutnya.

"Cape deh... " Kata Natsu dan Gray serempak.

"Jadi gak sabar waktu lu nembak Lucy... " Kata Gray.

"Ah, itu masih lama... " Kata Natsu dengan wajah yang malas.

"Yosh! Aku akan bercerita tentang pemilihan anggota OSIS yang baru kelas 2 SMP!" Teriak Mavis. "Itu berarti tidak ada aku ya? Aku kan sudah naik kelas... " Kata Zeref dengan suara yang pelan.

"Kau? Benar juga, kita memang jarang bertemu tapi... sebenarnya kelas 2 SMP inilah yang paling seru!" Kata Mavis semangat.

"Seru?" Tanya Zeref dengan wajah bingung.

"Kita waktu itu sembunyi-sembunyi ngintip ke kelas anak SMA... sampai diusir guru pakai sapu..." Kata Natsu dengan nada lemas.

"Lho, itu kan gak boleh..." Kata Zeref. "Kapan kalian datang ke kelas anak SMA?" Tanya Zeref.

"Tuh kan kau gak tau... baiklah! Akan aku ceritakan di chapter yang akan datang!" Teriak Mavis sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

"Sebelum itu aku harus pulang dan menaruh barang belanjaanku. Zeref, bantu aku."

**To Be Continued**

Setelah menulis chapter ini, author pun merasa cerita ini lebih menceritakan ke arah Mavis dan Zeref, tapi tak apalah namanya juga 'waktu pertama kalinya ketemu Mavis dan Zeref'.

"Chapter berikutnya! 'Pemilihan OSIS baru!'

Jangan lupa review! :D


	9. Waktu Kita SMP : Ke gedung SMA yuk!

Author lagi badmood...

Alasan author badmood akan dijelaskan pada akhir chapter... –itu juga kalo mau tau-

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Chapter ini mungkin garing dan alot.**

Seperti biasa di taman komplek B, Natsu dkk lagi duduk-duduk sambil menikmati es krim yang mereka beli di warung.

Tak berapa lama, Mavis dan Zeref kembali setelah menaruh belanjaan Mavis, Tak lama setelah itu Lucy pun kembali dengan anak-anaknya yang mengikuti di belakang.

"Yosh! Semuanya sudah lengkap! Mavis, silahkan mulai bercerita... " Kata Natsu sambil membuang bungkus es krimnya ke dalam pot bunga.

"Cerita apaan?" Tanya Lucy bingung. Utsuka dan Yuna langsung melesat masuk ke dalam rumah sambil melempar sepatu, kaos kaki, topi, jaket, botol minum, tas, dan kacamata hitam mereka.

"Mavis mau cerita waktu pemilihan OSIS baru... " Jawab Gray sambil membuang bungkus es krimnya ke dalam tas Wendy.

"Hweee! Gray-san! Kenapa buang bungkus es-nya di tas ku? Emangnya tas ku tong sampah apa?" Teriak Wendy kaget. "Heh? Tas?" Tanya Gray sambil melihat benda di bawahnya. "Astaga, kau benar. Itu tas. Maafkan aku." Kata Gray sambil memungut bungkus es itu dari tas Wendy lalu membuangnya ke dalam pot bunga.

"Oke, udah siap ya... aku mulai cerita sekarang ya!" Kata Mavis semangat, setelah itu layar benda elektronik yang anda gunakan untuk membaca fic ini pun bergelombang dan muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan.

**Flash Back**

"Wah, kita udah naik kelas 2 SMP! Gak terasa ya!"

"Iya, nilai ulanganku bagus-bagus lho... "

"Ahh gitu ya? Tapi sayangnya aku gak nanya soal itu tuh... "

"Fufu... aku kan cuma ngasih tau aja... "

Natsu dkk sedang duduk-duduk di kelas baru mereka sambil mendengar percakapan teman mereka (percakapan di atas).

"Haaah... " Mavis terlihat sangat lesu kayak orang gak sarapan yang harus berlari ke sekolah karena terlambat.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy. "Aku tadi pagi bangun kesiangan jadi gak sarapan, di tambah lagi aku lari ke sekolah karena hampir telat." Jawab Mavis.

Tak disangka kata-kata author yang pake kata 'kayak' ternyata benar.

"Oh gitu ya... semangat dong... kan suasana kelasnya baru... udah gitu kita semua entah kenapa bisa sekelas gini, lagi..." Kata Lucy menghibur Mavis.

"Alasan utama aku lesu begini karena... Zeref-senpai udah gak ada di gedung ini lagi!" Kata Mavis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan air mata sedih atau kangennya itu.

"Ah? Itu... oh iya juga, kau benar. Sekarang dia udah SMA ya... " Kata Lucy sambil mengelus-elus punggung Mavis.

"Yo!" Sapa Natsu yang baru datang dengan seragam yang lusuh.

"Yo juga... kenapa seragam-mu lusuh begitu?" Tanya Lucy masih mengelus punggung Mavis. "Oh... biasa... bangun kesiangan jadi gak sempet di strika." Jawab Natsu enteng sambil mencari tempat duduk kosong yang paling dekat dengan tempat duduk Lucy dan Mavis. "Jadi kau menyetrika baju-mu di pagi hari?" Tanya Lucy agak kaget. "Ya. Soalnya kalo semuanya distrika kan baju yang gak aku pake nanti jadi lecek kusut gimanaaah gituh... " Jawab Natsu banci mode.

"_Ya gak bakal lecek selama dilipat... "_ Batin Lucy. "Kenapa dia?" Tanya Natsu yang bingung melihat Mavis yang lesu.

"Dia galau gara-gara Zeref udah beda gedung. " Jawab Lucy. "Oh... kirain gak sarapan... tadinya aku mau kasih donat ini buat dia... " Kata Natsu. Mavis pun mengambil donat milik Natsu yang ada di tangan Natsu dengan lemahnya.

"Eh?"

"Aku juga belum sarapan karena bangun kesiangan... " Gumam Mavis lemas. "_Sial nih orang! Tadi aja gua gak usah bilang donat itu buat dia!"_ Batin Natsu sambil membenturkan jidatnya ke atas meja.

Tak lama, Erza dan Jellal pun datang.

"Yo!" Sapa Jellal. "Yo!" Jawab Natsu.

"Kok datangnya bareng?" Tanya Lucy. "Aku naik motor barunya Jellal gila, jalannya mulus!" Jawab Erza sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. "Ya.. eh... iya.. hehe...hehe..." Jawab Lucy speechless.

"5 menit lagi kelas dimulai..." Gumam Lucy. "Kok Gray belum datang juga ya?" Lanjutnya.

"Wendy juga belum datang... " Tambah Natsu sambil menatap jam dinding di kelasnya.

"Haah... untung gak telat... " Kata Wendy terengah-engah. "Wah... panjang umur, baru aja diomongin... " Kata Lucy.

"Di depan ketemu Gray gak?" Tanya Natsu. "Oh ada. Tadi ketemu di parkiran." Jawab Wendy. "Pasti lagi markir motor. " Lanjut Natsu. "Gak, Gray-san lagi nyangkut diantara pohon, soalnya dia sok mau nyelip dua pohon itu. Tapi karena motornya kegedean jadi nyangkut." Jelas Wendy. "Oh, pohon kesemek kembar yang itu... " Gumam Natsu.

"2 menit lagi kelas dimulai... " Gumam Lucy. Tak lama, seorang pria dengan seragam dan rambut yang berantakan masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Gray?"

"Ah! Sial...! untung aja gak telat. Panas banget lagi!" Gerutu pria yang berantakan itu. Jellal datang dan mengipasi Gray dengan buku.

"Kata Wendy motor lu kejepit pohon kesemek kembar?" Tanya Natsu heran. "Gua tinggalin motor gua. Biarin aja, abis susah di keluarin udah nempel sama pohonnya. Nanti aja pas pulang kita tarik bareng-bareng." Jawab Gray santai.

Bel tanda masuk pun berbunyi.

"Wah, jadi penasaran siapa wali kelasnya... " Gumam Lucy.

"Uuuh... aku mau ke gedung SMA... " Gumam Mavis masih lesu.

"Anak SMP mana boleh ke gedung SMA... mau digebuk pake sapu?" Kata Lucy. Mavis memendamkan wajahnya ke dalam punggung tangannya.

Seorang wanita tua berambut pink pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Seketika semua murid terdiam.

"Aku adalah wali kelas kalian di kelas 2 SMP. Aku guru Kimia. Namaku Porlyusica." Kata wanita tua itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Warna rambutnya sama dengan warna rambutmu... " Bisik Lucy pada Natsu. Natsu hanya terdiam melihat wali kelas barunya itu.

"Selain mengajar SMP, aku juga adalah guru kimia SMA. Jadi jangan heran kalau kalian tidak menemukanku di gedung SMP." Lanjutnya lagi.

Wajah Mavis langsung berbinar-binar setelah mendengar kalau wali kelasnya juga guru SMA.

"Baiklah, sekarang pemilihan ketua kelas, wakil dan sekretaris kelas. Siapa yang mau mencalonkan diri?" Tanya Porlyusica. Mavis langsung mengangkat tangannya dengan semangat.

"Aku mau mencalonkan diri menjadi ketua kelas!" Kata Mavis semangat.

"Ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Porlyusica kepada murid-murid yang lain. Semua terdiam.

"Baiklah, kau yang menjadi ketua kelasnya. Untuk wakil, silahkan pilih salah satu dari temanmu yang duduk." Jelas Porlyusica. Mavis mengangguk.

"Lucy Heartfilia! Aku mencalonkanmu sebagai wakil ketua kelas!" Kata Mavis sambil menunjuk Lucy.

"Eh? Aku?" Tanya Lucy sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Ada yang keberatan?" Tanya Porlyusica sekali lagi. Lagi-lagi semua terdiam. "Baik, kalian akan menjadi ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas. Selanjutnya sekretaris." Lanjutnya.

"Waah... Lucy jadi wakil ketua kelas... " Gumam Natsu.

"Aku yakin Lucy tidak akan mendapat pekerjaan yang terlalu banyak, tugas wakil ketua kelas kan hanya untuk menggantikan ketua kelas kalau-kalau dia tidak ada di tempat... orang seperti Mavis mana mungkin tidak ada di tempat... " Ujar Gray yang duduk di meja sebelah Natsu. Natsu hanya mengangguk.

"Eh... ngomong-ngomong Juvia gak masuk ya?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray. Gray menengok ke arah Natsu. "Dia di kelas sebelah." Jawab Gray singkat.

Pulang sekolah. Di tempat parkiran.

"Khe khe khe khe khe... sekarang aku adalah ketua kelas. Pasti Porlyusica sensei akan sering-sering menyuruhku bolak balik gedung SMP-SMA! Kyaa hahahaha!" Kata Mavis sambil tertawa jahat.

"Lalu akunya bagaimana? Kenapa kau memilihku jadi ketua kelas...?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah sinis.

"Ahh... itu ya... aku rasa kau cocok jadi wakil ku. Warna rambut kita sama... " Jawab Mavis sambil berjalan mendahului Lucy. "Ha-hanya karena warna rambut?" Gumam Lucy dengan wajah tidak percaya.

Natsu, Gray dan Jellal pun sedang sibuk menarik motor Gray yang nyangkut di pohon kesemek kembar.

"Giiiaah! Susah amat sih!" Kata Natsu yang sedang menarik motor Gray dari bagian belakang.

"Beeh! Gray, ikhlasin ajalah motor lu... " Kata Jellal yang kelihatan sudah mulai lelah.

"Enak aja! Motor ini baru gua pake 5 bulan tau!" Jawab Gray dengan nada sinis.

"Lagian pake sok-sok nyempil segala!" Kata Natsu memarahi Gray.

"Ya gua mana tau, gua kan ngebut. Dari jauh ini lobang keliatan gede. Gua pikir motor gua bisa lewat, eh taunya udah deket lobangnya menciut..." Jelas Gray.

30 menit kemudian, motor Gray pun terpisah dari kedua pohon kesemek kembar itu.

Mereka pun pulang seperti biasa.

Keesokan harinya.

Natsu dkk sudah mulai belajar efektif. Mavis yang sedari tadi menunggu jam pelajaran kimia pun akhirnya senang karena jam-jam yang ia tunggu datang juga.

"Berdiri! Beri salam!" Teriak Mavis.

"Selamat siang sensei!" Teriak para murid serempak.

"Mavis dan Lucy, tolong kalian ambil buku warna hijau di meja ku. Aku lupa membawanya. Pergilah ke gedung SMA." Perintah Porlyusica.

"_Hwaa! Baru masuk udah disuruh ke gedung SMA! YESS!" _Batin Mavis.

"Baik!" Jawab Lucy dan Mavis serempak. Mereka berdua pun permisi untuk keluar sebentar.

Dalam perjalanan menuju gedung SMA.

"Akhirnya ke gedung SMA juga!" Kata Mavis dengan senangnya sambil melipat tangannya di dada.

"Emangnya kenapa?... aah... pasti Zeref... percuma kalau kau gak tau kelasnya." Kata Lucy dengan nada putus asa.

Mavis menghentikan langkahnya. "Benar juga..." Gumamnya. Wajahnya pun kembali lesu.

Sesampainya di ruang guru SMA.

"Permisi, saya dari gedung SMP, mau mengambil buku Porlyusica sensei yang tertinggal." Lucy dan Mavis pun masuk ke ruangan yang di huni beberapa guru dan sedikit anak SMA itu.

"Buku hijau ini kan?" Tanya Lucy memastikan. "Ng... " Jawab Mavis lemas. "Sudahlah jangan lesu lagi... kapan-kapan juga ketemu... " Kata Lucy berusaha menghibur Mavis. Mavis tidak menjawab.

Saat mereka beranjak meninggalkan ruang guru SMA, seseorang memanggil mereka.

"Mavis Vermilion? Dan... Lucy Heartfilia kan?"

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence**

"Waah! Tak ku sangka bisa bertemu senpai di sini!" Kata Mavis gembira.

"Kalian ngapain di sini?" Tanya Zeref. Mereka sedang berdiri di samping pintu ruang guru SMA.

"Kami disuruh ngambil buku Porlyusica sensei yang ketinggalan." Jawab Lucy yang memegang buku berwarna hijau itu.

"senpai sendiri ngapain tadi?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku disuruh ngisi tinta spidol guru yang habis." Jawab Zeref. "Kalau Porlyusica sensei menyuruh kalian mengambil barang yang ketinggalan... jangan-jangan kalian ketua dan wakil ketua kelas ya?" Tanya Zeref lagi. Mavis mengangguk. "Porlyusica sensei adalah wali kelas kami!" Kata Mavis dengan senyum lebar.

"Waah... itu gawat. Kalau kalian gak segera balik ke kelas, kalian bisa dihukum atau dimarahi. Cepat kembali sana... " Kata Zeref dengan nada yang halus.

"Baik!" Jawab mereka kompak. Mereka pun berlari kembali ke kelas.

"Jangan berlari di koridor! Nanti kalau ketahuan bisa digebuk pake sapu lho!" Teriak Zeref dari belakang. Lucy dan Mavis yang kaget langsung berjalan anggun meninggalkan gedung SMA.

Di kelas.

"Terima kasih, kembali ke tempat duduk mu." Kata Porlyusica.

Mereka pun mulai mencatat pelajaran kimia pertama mereka di tahun kedua di SMP.

"Gimana? Ketemu sama Zeref senpai?" Tanya Natsu. Mavis mengangguk dengan senyum yang lebar.

Di tempat parkir.

Mavis sedang berjalan berdua dengan Lucy. Natsu, Gray, Jellal dan Erza berjalan di depan mereka sedangkan Wendy sudah pulang duluan. Juvia juga terlihat berjalan di sebelah Gray.

"Lucy! Lihat! Itu Zeref senpai! Ayo kita ke sana!" Kata Mavis sambil menarik tangan Lucy. "Eh! Kenapa aku juga ikut?" Kata Lucy yang hampir terjatuh karena ditarik tiba-tiba.

"Zeref senpai! Baru mau pulang ya?" Tanya Mavis sambil memasang senyum imut. "_Ih jijik gua ngeliatnya." _Batin Lucy dengan muka nahan muntah.

"Iya. Mavis belum pulang?" Tanya Zeref. "_Kyaa... dia pake namaku untuk menggantikan kata kamu!"_ Batin Mavis. "Belum! Belum! Baru mau pulang!" Jawab Mavis sambil menggeleng hebat.

"Tadi gimana? Gak dimarahin sama Porlyusica sensei kan?" Tanya Zeref yang sudah menaiki motor Ninja warna hitamnya. "Gak! Gak!" Jawab Mavis lagi-lagi menggeleng hebat.

"Ngomong-ngomong kau pulang sendiri?" Tanya Zeref lagi. "Iya! Iya!" Jawab Mavis mengangguk hebat. Sementara Lucy yang dari tadi diam akhirnya menguap juga. Setelah sempat ditahan beberapa menit.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Kata Zeref yang sudah menyalakan mesin motornya. Mavis membatu dengan wajah bahagia. Lucy pun pergi meninggalkan mereka dan berjalan kemudian naik ke motornya dengan Natsu di belakangnya.

"Kami duluan ya!" Teriak Lucy, Gray dan Jellal yang langsung melesat pulang.

Mavis dan Zeref pun pulang bersama sore itu.

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence**

"Hari ini pemilihan OSIS baru. Aku akan mencalonkan Lucy Heartfilia dan Wendy Marvel sebagai calon OSIS dari kelas ini. Kalian keberatan?" Tanya Porlyusica.

"Tidak." Jawab Mereka serempak.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, silahkan buat visi dan misi kalian. Berikan kepadaku besok pagi." Lanjut Porlyusica.

"Haah... kenapa bukan aku yang di calonkan sebagai OSIS?" Gerutu Mavis dari kursinya.

"Buset, udah jadi ketua kelas masih mau jadi OSIS juga? Mati aja gih!" Kata Natsu.

"Apa kau bilang!?" Kata Mavis tidak terima.

"Sudahlah... jangan berisik... " Bisik Gray. Mereka berdua pun terdiam.

Jam istirahat.

"Wah? Juvia-san juga terpilih menjadi calon OSIS?" Kata Wendy dengan senyum lebar di kantin sekolah.

"Iya. Aku dicalonkan jadi OSIS bersama teman sekelasku Lyon." Kata Juvia yang duduk di seberang Wendy.

"Wah, kalau dari kelasku ada Lucy-san juga yang di calonkan sebagai OSIS..." Ujar Wendy.

"Apa? Jadi Gray-sama gak dipilih jadi calon OSIS?!" Tanya Juvia kaget.

"Ya... soalnya Gray-san bukan murid yang terlalu mencolok di kelas. Aku saja bingung kenapa aku terpilih jadi calon OSIS." Jawab Wendy sambil nyengir.

Beberapa hari kemudian, keluarlah hasil Voting untuk calon anggota OSIS.

Lyon Bastia : 1.009 vote

Lucy Heartfilia : 1.000 vote

Wendy Marvel : 987 vote

Juvia Lockser : 965 vote

Levy McGarden : 697 vote

Lisanna Strauss : 502 vote

Dengan demikian, ketua OSIS tahun ini adalah Lyon Bastia dengan wakilnya Lucy Heartfilia.

"Berat sekali nasibku harus jadi wakil ketua OSIS. Udah jadi wakil ketua kelas lagi... " Gumam Luy sambil menghela nafas berat setelah melihat pengumuman di mading sekolah.

**End Flash Back**

"Dan, sekian cerita masa lalu dari ku, terima kasih... " Kata Mavis menutup ceritanya.

Natsu, Gray dan Jellal bertepuk tangan sebentar kemudian suasana kembali sunyi.

"Weh, gak terasa udah malem! Besok lanjut lagi ya!" Kata Erza. Semua pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"Astaga! Udah malem gini! Anak belom dikasih makan! Belom dimandiin lagi! Mampus dah!" Kata Lucy yang segera berlari masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Ya udah, besok kita lanjutin lagi." Kata Gray yang kemudian berjalan pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kita juga pulang yuk!" Kata Mavis pada Zeref.

Taman komplek B pun langsung sepi. Abang tukang bakso yang suka mangkal pun sudah balik ke rumahnya.

"Lucy! Panaskan air untukku ya!" Terdengar suara Natsu dari dalam rumahnya.

"Enak aja! Panasin sendiri! Anak lu e** di celana nih!" Terdengar pula teriakkan Lucy dari dalam rumah.

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya selesai juga... author merasa puas deh...

Baiklah, author akan menjelaskan kenapa author badmood yang berakibat chapter ini jadi garing.

Ada seorang **author** yang telah meng-copy cerita saya, persisnya cerita **Day By Day Team Natsu** chapter 1 dan 5.

Tolong bagi **author yang meng-copy** fic saya untuk tidak meng-copy lagi fic saya. Tolong hargai ide dan kreatifitas yang sudah saya keluarkan.

Dan tolong baca sekali lagi **Rules&Guidelines** di forum fanfiction anda.

Maaf jika saya menyindir seseorang.

-Jangan lupa Review!- :D


	10. Waktu Kita SMP : Teman Baru Part 3

Kembali lagi author mengupdate kilat fic ini!

Jadi jangan bosan untuk membaca Day By Day Team Natsu : Series setiap hari ya!

Happy Reading!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Cerita ini entah Lucu atau garing, pokoe menghibur!**

Pagi hari yang cerah di taman komplek B yang biasa.

"Wah hari ini hari minggu! Libur telah tiba! Libur telah tiba! Hore! Hore! Hore!" Ujar laki-laki berambut pink yang duduk di sebelah perempuan bermata warna karamel yang sedang mengawasi anak-anaknya bermain.

"Ma! Bentar lagi aku naik kelas 1 SD lho! Temen-temen aku banyak yang pindah. Nanti kata bu guru ada pesta perpisahan gituh... " Ujar salah satu anak laki-laki berambut pink itu.

"Ah! Benar juga! Hampir aku lupa bilang ke papa. Di sekolah ada pesta perpisahan." Kata anak sulung Gray yang sedang duduk di pangkuannya.

"Pesta perpisahan? Kok baru mau naik kelas 1 SD ada pesta perpisahan segala sih..." Gumam Gray dengan wajah heran.

"Nanti temen baikku pindah semua... aku sedih lho... " Lanjut anak sulung Gray.

"Kau punya temen?" Tanya Gray. "Uhh! Sakit hatiku! Emangnya aku apaan gak punya temen!" Jawab anak perempuan Gray yang masih duduk di pangkuan sang ayah.

"Bepa pepihaan buh apaan?" Tanya anak bungsu Gray yang lagi makan disuapin sama Juvia.

"Pesta perpisahan itu... pesta dimana kau berkumpul sama temen-temenmu yang mau pindah sekolah... kayaknya sih gitu..." Jawab Gray agak ragu. Si bungsu hanya terdiam melihat sang ayah.

"Pesta perpisahan?" Gumam Lucy.

"Ma! Ma! Nanti temenin aku ke pesta perpisahan ya!" Kata anak perempuan Lucy sambil menarik-narik lengan baju Lucy. "Iya kalo mama gak sibuk." Jawab Lucy singkat.

"Perpisahannya kan kata bu guru masih 2 bulan lagi... " Ujar anak laki-laki Jellal yang mukanya juga mirip Jellal.

"Iya. Terus kenapa?" Tanya Yuna anak perempuan Lucy. "Kenapa diomongonnya sekarang?" Tanya anak Jellal sekali lagi. "Abisnya gak ada bahan pembicaraan sih... " Jawab Yuna.

"Pesta perpisahan?" Gumam Natsu sambil masang pose berpikir.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku tau! Pasti lu ke-inget waktu pesta perpisahan kelas 3 SMP ya!" Kata Gray semangat sampe anaknya yang lagi duduk di pangkuannya nyungsep.

"Iya... jadi ke-inget waktu itu... " Gumam Natsu.

"Biarkan aku yang bercerita lagi!" Kata Mavis semangat. "Eh? Sejak kapan kau datang? Gak ada suaramu dari tadi... " Kata Natsu yang pada Mavis yang berdiri di atas kursi taman.

"Khe khe khe... aku kan kalo lagi makan diem... tadi aku lagi makan es krim." Jawab Mavis sambil terkekeh jahat.

"Jangan ah! Gak enak kalau kau yang cerita! Ceritanya jadi ngawur!" Protes Natsu. Mavis yang mendengar itu langsung membuang muka.

"Baiklah, kali ini biar aku yang bercerita!" Kata Natsu semangat 45.

Seperti biasa layar benda elektronik yang anda gunakan untuk membaca fic ini bergelombang dan muncul cahaya yang menyilaukan.

**Flash Back**

Terdengar bunyi suara teriakan dari dalam rumah kediaman Dragneel. Setelah ditelusuri dapat disimpulkan bahwa asal suara berasal dari Kamar Natsu yang berasal dari Natsu sendiri yang melihat baju seragam yang ingin dia pakai untuk pesta perpisahan sekolah kotor yang ternyata kotoran itu berasal dari tikus yang asalnya dari kamar Natsu sendiri.

"Hayaa! Kotor nih! Jijiooo!" Teriak Natsu dari dalam kamarnya. Dia geregetan melihat tikus yang dari tadi mondar-mandir di kamarnya. Terlebih lagi tikus itu menginjak seragam Natsu layaknya menginjak keset kaki.

"Berhenti di situ!" Teriak Natsu pada tikus itu. Tikus itu berhenti. Ya, berhenti tepat di atas seragam Natsu yang tergeletak di lantai. Kemudian tikus itu mengeluarkan cairan berwarna kuning tepat di atas seragam yang akan dipakai oleh Natsu.

"Dasar tikus si**! Bre****k! Kam***t! **jing! Ke**! Mati lu!" Teriak Natsu yang segera menduduki tikus itu dan mengeluarkan gas alam dari dalam tubuhnya. "Jiaahh... rasanya legaa!" Kata Natsu dengan wajah lega. Entah lega karena telah membunuh tikus itu atau karena telah membuang gas alamnya.

.

.

Natsu terus memandangi seragamnya yang telah sangat kotor. Seragam yang ia miliki hanya satu khusus untuk hari senin. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 6.45 menit, 15 menit sebelum masuk ke sekolah.

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi! Kalau begitu..." Gumam Natsu dengan nada serius sambil menundukkan kepalanya, aura-aura hitam pun muncul di sekeliling Natsu dan memenuhi ruangan tersebut.

Mari kita lihat Lucy.

Perempuan manis ini sedang menyisir rambutnya, memisahkan rambutnya menjadi 2 bagian, dan mengikatnya rendah. Kemudian ia memakai bedak bayi di wajahnya. Lucy percaya bahwa kulit sensitive harus menggunakan bedak bayi, dan dia merasa kulitnya sensitive padahal semua orang tau kulit Lucy kayak kulit bada—ehem, maksudnya kulit bayi.

Setelah merasa siap, ia turun ke lantai bawah dan mengambil roti di meja. Setelah itu dia berlari keluar dengan mulut penuh dan menaiki motornya Ninja berwarna merahnya. Maklum, Lucy rada minder karena Gray dan Jellal juga memakai motor Ninja, sedangkan teman wanitanya yang lain seperti Erza, Juvia, maupun Wendy tidak bisa naik motor.

"Lucy-chan? Kok gak bawa tas ke sekolah?" Tanya nyonya Heartfilia dengan nada lembut. "Ah, hari ini pesta perpisahan, aku gak perlu bawa tas. Aku pergi dulu!" Kata Lucy yang langsung melesat pergi menjemput Natsu.

"Hati-hati ya nak!" Teriak nyonya Heartfilia dari taman di depan rumahnya.

Kembali lagi pada Natsu yang sepertinya sudah dapat mengatasi baju seragamnya. Natsu sedang berdiri di depan halaman rumahnya menunggu Lucy.

"Lama sekali." Ujar Natsu yang sedang menyilangkan tangannya.

"Eh, tumben pake jaket ke sekolah." Kata Lucy yang melihat Natsu memakai jaket berwarna merah. Sejak kelas 1 SD Natsu tidak pernah pergi ke sekolah menggunakan jaket.

"Gak kenapa-napa. Udah, nanti telat." Kata Natsu yang langsung naik ke motor Lucy.

"Oke! Siap untuk ngebut ya!" Kata Lucy dengan senyum licik. "Jangan ngebut! Aku kan mabuk kendaraan!" Protes Natsu dari belakang Lucy. "Kalo gak ngebut nanti kita telat! 5 menit lagi masuk! Udahlah, Cuma 2 menit doang! Tutup saja matamu!" Kata Lucy yang langsung menggas motornya. Natsu pun berteriak ria selama perjalanan mereka menuju sekolah.

Di tempat parkir.

Terlihat sangat ramai di sekolah SMP dan SMA Magnolia. Orang tua murid, saudara-saudaranya, semua berdatangan dengan tawa di wajah mereka.

"Waah... belum pernah aku lihat sekolah kita seramai ini... " Gumam Lucy yang turun dari motornya. Natsu turun dari motor Lucy seperti orang mabuk. Ia berpegangan pada pohon kesemek kembar di sebelahnya.

"Wah, kebetulah ketemu! Ayo cepat nanti telat!" Kata Gray dan Jellal yang kebetulan bertemu Lucy dan Natsu. Erza dan Juvia sudah berlari di depan bersama Wendy dan Mavis.

"Ayo!" Kata Lucy yang berlari mendahului Gray yang menggendong Natsu sampai ke kelas.

Di Kelas.

Tidak seperti biasanya, semua murid berkumpul dengan temannya di kelas lain, mengobrol, tertawa dengan suara keras, duduk di meja, dan main game atau alat elektonik yang mereka bawa.

"Juvia akan duduk di kelas Gray-sama." Kata Juvia dengan seulas senyum.

"Wah kelas ini terasa makin ramai karena kita semua lengkap ada di sini." Kata Wendy yang duduk di sebelah Juvia. "Huh! Belum lengkap! Aku akan memanggil Zeref senpai biar makin lengkap! Tunggu di sini!" Mavis langsung melesat pergi ke gedung SMA. Tidak ada larangan ke gedung SMA karena sekarang di luar jam pelajaran.

"Zeref senpai! Zeref senpai!" Panggil Mavis dengan suara berbisik di depan pintu kelas Zeref. Orang yang di panggil pun menengok.

"Mavis Vermilion?"

**Day By Day Team Natsu : Adolescence**

"Kita gak ngapa-ngapain juga di sini... mending gua tidur di rumah... " Gumam Gray sambil menghela nafas. "Gua gak bisa tidur. Masih kebayang sama tikus yang tadi pagi gua dudukin." Gumam Natsu malas.

"Tikus? Ih jorok amat sih, masa di dalam kamar ada tikusnya... " Gumam Gray lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong tumben lu kesekolah pake jaket. Kenapa?" Tanya Gray yang baru nyadar temennya itu pake jaket.

"Ehehe... gara-gara tuh tikus gua jadi gak bisa pake seragam gua. Nih lu liat." Kata Natsu sambil membuka jaketnya.

"Wahaha... baju Go Green ya... " Kata Gray sambil tertawa setelah melihat baju yang dikenakan Natsu.

"Iya, gua gak pake seragam tapi pake baju bebas. Gak apalah, gua pake jaket ini... " Kata Natsu memakai kembali jaketnya.

"Gak apa lagi, tadi gua liat banyak yang pake baju bebas kok..." Kata Gray. "Serius? Kalo gitu gua buka aja ah jaketnya." Kata Natsu yang sekali lagi membuka jaketnya.

Lucy pun kembali dari kantin bersama Erza di belakangnya.

"Ng? Natsu. Baju yang kau pakai itu... jadi dari tadi pagi kau gak pake seragam?" Tanya Lucy yang duduk di kursi entah kursi siapa.

"Iya, soalnya tadi di kamar ada tikus yang kencing di seragamku. Jadi aku pake baju bebas deh." Jawab Natsu dengan wajah polos.

"Khe khe khe... aku sudah kembali membawa Zeref senpai... tapi... " Kata Mavis dari depan pintu kelas. Natsu dan yang lain menengok ke arahnya. "Kenapa temennya juga ikut juga sih!" Teriak Mavis.

Zeref dan temannya pun masuk ke dalam kelas Natsu. "Permisi." Kata Zeref.

"Senpai?" Kata Lucy. "Aku gak terima! Hiks! Lucy! Hwaaa!" Rengek Mavis.

"Kenapa sih!" Bentak Lucy sambil menjauhkan Mavis dari tubuhnya.

"Temennya Zeref senpai ikutan dateng! Kan gak seru! Apalagi yang cewek itu! Beh! Centilnya kelewat batas!" Kata Mavis pada Lucy. Lucy cuma diam melihat wanita berambut putih memakai bando berwarna biru.

Wanita itu pun bertemu pandang dengan Lucy. Ia pun menghampiri Lucy yang sedang duduk bersama Mavis.

"Kau lucu sekali sih... imut!" Kata wanita itu sambil mencubit pipi Mavis. "Kyaa! Menjengkelkan! Pergi sana dasar wanita centil!" Teriak Mavis.

"Ng? Wanita centil? Namaku bukan wanita centil, namaku Angel." Jelas wanita itu. "Kenapa kau menyebutku wanita centil? Apa karena aku ikut Zeref ke sini? Aah.. kau suka padanya ya?" Goda Angel. Wajah Mavis pun mengeluarkan semburat merah di pipi.

"Tenang saja, aku udah punya pacar kok... tapi sayangnya pacarku tidak ada di kelas, jadi aku ikut Zeref aja ke sini... " Jelas Angel dengan senyum licik dan nada sok pamer.

Zeref mendatangi Lucy, Mavis dan Angel yang sedang duduk-duduk. "Mavis, bisa bantu aku sebentar?" Tanya Zeref pada Mavis. Mavis mengangguk hebat, "Iya! Iya!" Mereka berdua pun pergi meninggalkan Lucy dan Angel. Sementara teman Zeref yang satunya lagi asyik ngobrol sama Natsu dan cowok-cowok yang lain. Lucy hanya melihat mereka dari kejauhan.

"Dia itu Laxus. Dia juga teman sekelasku. Dia baru putus dari pacarnya lho." Bisik Angel pada Lucy. Lucy hanya tertawa miris mendengar itu. "_Kasian amat..."_ Batin Lucy.

"Eh bukannya ada lomba nyanyi ya? Ayo kita lihat!" Kata Wendy yang mengajak Juvia. Lucy yang mendengar itu pun bermaksud ikut bergabung, ia menatap Angel sejenak.

"Angel senpai, mau ikut?" Tanya Lucy. Angel hanya mengangguk dengan senyum di wajahnya.

"Natsu! Aku pergi dulu! Mau ngeliat lomba nyanyi! Kalo ada apa-apa telepon aja!" Kata Lucy.

"Aye!" Jawab Natsu.

Di lapangan.

"Wah ramai ya! Lombanya udah mau di mulai! Kita harus cari tempat duduk nih!" Kata Wendy. "Ada, di sana. Paling depan lagi. Ayo cepat." Kata Juvia sambil menunjuk kursi kosong di depan.

Tak lama lomba pun di mulai.

Natsu dan yang lain menonton dari lantai atas, sedangkan Lucy dan yang lain menonton dari kursi penonton. Mavis dan Zeref menonton dari lantai atas gedung SMA.

Sekarang giliran sekelompok anak SMA yang tampil. Senyum pun mengembang di wajah Angel.

"Eh lihat! Lihat! Yang main drum itu adalah pacarku! Pantas saja dari tadi gak kelihatan... " Kata Angel sambil menunjuk laki-laki berambut hitam keunguan berwajah metal dan memakai anting-anting di kedua telinganya.

"KYAAA! MIDNIGHT! Aku menontonmu dari sini! Semangat ya!" Teriak Angel dari kursi penonton. Orang yang di panggil pun hanya melambaikan tangannya sejenak, lalu intro pun dimainkan.

"_Gak salah deh kalo Mavis bilang dia centil... sekarang aku mengerti... " _Batin Lucy.

Mereka pun menikmati acara perpisahan sekolah sampai malam hari walaupun salah satu mereka gak ada yang pindah sekolah. Lucy, Natsu dan yang lain jadi dapat teman baru lagi, walaupun usianya lebih tua 2 tahun.

"Zeref senpai. Kalau nanti senpai udah lulus, mau kuliah dimana?" Tanya Mavis di tempat parkir sebelum pulang.

"Ngg... mungkin di Amerika... " Jawab Zeref agak ragu.

"Hwaa! Jauh amat!" Teriak Mavis kaget. "Aku cuma bercanda, aku akan kuliah di Universitas Fairy Tail." Jawab Zeref tanpa ragu. "Fairy... Tail... " Gumam Mavis.

**End Flash Back**

"Dan saat itu, banyak dari kita yang terpisah! Hiks! Aku jadi sedih kalau mengingatnya..." Kata Natsu mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Ah gak juga, Cuma beberapa yang pindah. Wendy yang kuliah di Universitas Cait Shelter aja pindah ke Universitas Fairy Tail... " Kata Lucy dengan wajah datar.

"Waktu itu aku sempat gak di terima gara-gara di kira anak kecil nyasar!" Kata Mavis yang teringat waktu ia pertama kali masuk Universitas.

"Pasti nanti kita cerita waktu kita SMA... " Kata Lucy. "SMA?... ngg... waktu kita ke pesta pernikahan, beli es krim di warung yang gak mirip sama bungkusnya... dan... " Mavis terdiam sejenak. Semua pun seperti teringat sesuatu. Dan dengan kompak mereka berkata,

"Waktu Natsu nembak Lucy untuk yang pertama kalinya!"

Semua anak-anak yang sedang bermain di taman seketika menengok ke asal suara.

"Dasar mereka itu. Udah tua tapi gaya dan tingkah lakunya masih kayak anak muda... " Gumam Utsuka anak sulung Natsu dan Lucy.

"Kakak sendiri? Masih kecil tapi gaya dan tingkah lakunya kayak orang dewasa." Kata adik Utsuka, Yuna.

"Mending! Dari pada kayak mereka! Masa kecil kurang bahagia atau gak mau jadi tua?" Kata Utsuka sambil geleng-geleng.

"Kakak ini kayak ayah waktu masih kecil, tapi aku rasa sifatnya berbeda... " Gumam Yuna.

"Mereka bilang waktu ayah nembak ibu? Maksudnya apa kak?" Tanya Yuna. "Di tembak pake pistol kali... atau... pake bazoka?" Jawab Utsuka asal.

Mereka berdua pun melihat sekelompok orang tua yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Orang dewasa itu aneh... "

**To Be Continued**

Yahoo! Udah selesai!

Tapi author ngerasa garing banget... gak ada lucunya sama sekali...

Chapter selanjutnya! Waktu Kita SMA!

Jangan Lupa reviewnya! :D

Selanjutnya saya akan mempublish cerita-cerita lain yang adalah lanjutan series dari Day By Day Team Natsu.

Jangan lupa tunggu cerita saya yang berjudul 'The Detective : The Missing Jewerly' Coming Soon!


	11. Waktu Kita SMA : Toko,Supermarket,Toilet

Hari ini hari minggu, author maleeeeeeeees banget, soalnya besok hari senin...

Tapi karena kecintaan author pada fanfic, tiba-tiba muncul semangat untuk menulis cerita. #soalnyaauthorbosengakngapa-ngapain#

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Semoga menghibur bagi yang besok masih ada UAS.**

Aah, author bosen tiap kali mengatakan kata 'Pagi' selalu disertai dengan 'cerah' maka dari itu...

Pagi hari yang mendung di taman komplek yang biasa, Natsu dkk lagi duduk-duduk sambil menikmati angin yang berhembus kencang. Akan tetapi rambut mereka satu pun tidak ada yang bergoyang, ini seperti mereka duduk di depan background langit mendung yang disertai angin kencang.

"Tumben hari ini mendung... biasanya cerah... " Kata Lucy membuka pembicaraan.

"Ya mungkin author bosen kali cerah mulu makannya dibikin mendung. " Jawab Erza sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya. "Kau ngapain?" Tanya Lucy yang melihat Erza masih mengibas-ngibas rambutnya. "Aku membuat seolah-olah rambutku bergoyang karena angin... " Jawab Erza singkat. Seketika suasana menjadi hening.

"Kau benar. Rambut kita tidak sehelai pun bergoyang, padahal angin berhembus sangat kencang. Kok bisa ya?" Tanya Lucy.

Author pun menyalakan kipas angin dari rumah untuk menimbulkan efek angin sungguhan yang dapat menggoyangkan rambut mereka. Rambut mereka pun bergoyang hebat. Sampah-sampah pun berterbangan.

Gray datang dari kanan, tepat dimana kipas angin author di letakkan, Gray berjalan seolah-olah ia menembus angin yang kencang, padahal asal angin itu berasal dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Oi bodoh! Asal anginnya kan dari belakang lu... kok jalannya susah gitu... ?" Tanya Natsu heran. Gray diam sejenak. "O Ya! Malu nih!" Gray pun berbalik dan mulai –benar-benar- menembus angin yang kencang. "Aaaaah! Berat nih! Gua gak bisa maju-maju!" Kata Gray yang masih jalan di tempat. "Author! Keeeciiiliiin angiiinnyaaa!" Kata Gray dengan mulut yang melebar karena hembusan angin yang sangat kencang.

"Eeh... Gray, lu mau kemana? Bukannya tadi lu jalan mau ke sini ya?" Tanya Natsu sekali lagi. "Ia sih... tapi tadinya kan gua mau ke sini sambil menembus angin... " Jawab Gray rada kecewa. "Biar efek kemunculan gua berkesan gitu... " Lanjutnya.

"Udah gak ngaruh! Udah sini gabung!" Kata Natsu sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Gray pun dengan santai berjalan ke arah Natsu dengan rambutnya yang terkibas ke depan. Gray pun sukses duduk di tempat yang biasa ia duduki.

"Adooooh! Nih angin rese amat sih! Rambut aku gak bisa berhenti berkibar!" Gerutu Mavis sambil mengambil karet gelang yang ada di saku bajunya lalu mengikat rambutnya.

"Ide bagus Mavis-san. Aku juga akan mengikat rambutku. " Ujar Wendy. Erza yang kagum melihat ide Mavis pun dengan kecepatan cahaya langsung mengikat rambutnya.

"Jadi kita lanjut cerita pas SMA nih?" Tanya Lucy. "Yaa gitu deh... " Jawab Natsu singkat.

"Siapa yang mau cerita?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengedarkan padangannya.

"Aah, gak ada yang mau lah, ngomong dikit aja angin udah pada masuk mulut." Jawab Jellal.

"Ya silahkan mulai bercerita... " Kata Lucy dengan wajah dan nada yang anggun.

"Eh? Kok aku? Aku kan gak bilang mau... " Protes Jellal.

"Udah gak usah banyak ngomong! Cepet cerita!" Kata Erza sambil menepis berbagai benda yang berterbangan ke arahnya.

"Baiklah aku akan mulai bercerita. Ini pertama kalinya aku bercerita... dengarkan baik-baik ya..." Kata Jellal, setelah itu, ia pun mulai bercerita. Dan seperti biasa, anda sudah tau apa yang akan terjadi pada layar anda jika Natsu dkk mulai bercerita.

**Flash Back**

Hari ini hari minggu dan juga mendung, saat dimana semua orang malas untuk keluar rumah bahkan keluar dari kamarnya. Tapi berbeda dengan sekelompok anak SMA yang sedang ngumpul-ngumpul di taman komplek B.

"Jadi gak kita ke mallnya?" Tanya perempuan berambut blonde.

"Jadi... tapi kita gak ada yang punya mobil sendiri... perginya pake apa dong...? masa pake motor, nanti di tilang lagi... " Kata Jellal yang lagi makan biskuit Go** T**E.

"Khe khe khe... " Natsu terkekeh mirip Mavis yang sedang merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy heran. Semua mata pun tertuju pada Natsu dengan wajah liciknya.

"Aku punya mobil." Katanya dengan nada yang naik kemudian turun lagi.

"Mobil? Kan lu mabuk kendaraan... kok punya mobil?" Tanya Gray makin heran.

"Aku masih sayang sama nyawaku. Kalo kita pergi naik mobil Natsu, mending aku di rumah aja deh. " Kata Lucy yang bikin Natsu sakit hati dan pundung di dekat pohon toge.

"Kan bisa aja pergi pake mobilku tapi bukan aku yang nyetir... kau jahat... " Gumam Natsu. Hawa hitam pun muncul di sekelilingnya.

"Benar juga. Tapi siapa yang bisa nyetir mobil?" Tanya Lucy sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke semua temannya kecuali Natsu.

"Aku bisa. Dulu aku pernah jadi supir angkot." Jawab Jellal sambi mengangkat tangannya.

"Oke. Kita pergi sekarang." Kata Lucy. Mereka pun berjalan ke rumah Natsu dengan Gray dan Zeref yang menyeret Natsu.

Di rumah Natsu.

"Mobil kecil kayak gini mana muat buat kita semua!?" Kata Gray yang kaegt melihat mobil Natsu yang hanya cukup untuk 5 orang. (perlu diingat di sini Natsu belom dibeliin Ferrari)

"Tenang aja Gray-sama gak usah khawatir, Juvia punya mobil kok di rumah. " Ujar Juvia yang dari tadi diem aja.

"Wah bagus kalo gitu... " Kata Gray lega. "Tapi Juvia gak bisa bawanya. Juvia gak bisa nyetir." "Percuma juga kau punya mobil."

"Siapa lagi yang bisa nyetir?" Tanya Lucy sekali lagi.

"Aku bisa." Jawab Zeref sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Waah! Senpai hebat ya! Bisa nyetir mobil!" Teriak Mavis dengan nada centil.

"Kau iri kan gak bisa nyetir... soalnya kakimu gak nyampe buat nginjek gas-nya." Ledek Natsu.

"Hyii! Kau mau bilang aku pendek ya?!" Teriak Mavis. "Wah, udah nyadar sendiri... " Gumam Natsu.

"Ya udah, aku ikut Juvia dulu ke rumahnya. Nanti aku balik lagi." Kata Zeref yang berjalan di belakang Juvia. "Aku ikut senpai!" Kata Mavis yang berlari mengejar Zeref.

"Ya udah, kita tunggu aja di depan gerbang." Kata Lucy. Mereka pun memasuki mobil Natsu. Karena gak muat, yang lain jalan kaki.

Di depan Gerbang Komplek B.

"Jadi siapa yang mau ikut mobil Natsu?" Tanya Lucy.

"Aku, Wendy, Erza, Jellal, sama kau." Jelas Natsu.

"Gua ikut mobil lu lah!" Kata Gray protes.

"Ya udah naik aja, kok repot... " Kata Natsu dengan santainya. Gray pun berjalan masuk ke pintu mobil bagian belakang.

"Weits! Siapa bilang di situ, belakang Wendy, Erza sama Lucy yang duduk!" Kata Natsu sambil menarik lengan baju Gray.

"Oh, gua duduk di depan?" Tanya Gray dengan wajah girang.

"Gak juga. Lu duduk di paling belakang." Kata Natsu. "Paling belakang kan buat yang cewek-cewek." Kata Gray dengan wajah heran.

"Bukan belakang situ... tapi belakang situ tuh!" Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk bagasi.

"Weks! Ogah ah! Mending gua ikut mobilnya Juvia!" Kata Gray dengan wajah dan nada sinis.

Tak lama, Zeref pun datang dengan mengendarai mobil Avanza berwarna putih.

Gray pun membuka pintu bagian depan di sebelah Zeref.

"Eh?"

"Eh! Ngapain lu buka-buka pintu gua! Sana di belakang!" Ujar Mavis yang lagi duduk enak di samping Zeref.

Gray pun shock setelah melihat penampakan gadis pendek berambut kuning pucat panjang.

"Wah pintu kejutan tuh... " Kata Natsu yang duduk di sebelah Jellal.

Mereka pun berangkat menuju Mall.

Tapi sebelum mereka berangkat...

"Mavis, jangan di duduk di depan. Nanti kita ditilang." Kata Zeref dengan raut wajah sok sedih.

Mavis pun bertukar posisi dengan Gray.

Gray pun terkekeh jahat dan dengan senangnya ia melompat ke kursi depan. "Ih! Duduk di depan aja bahagianya gak tau kayak apa." Kata Mavis dengan wajah sirik.

Setibanya di Mall.

Natsu dkk pertama pergi ke toko sepatu.

"Wah sepatunya bagus-bagus ya...!" Kata Natsu yang kagum melihat jejeran rak sepatu di toko itu.

"Kita ke sana yuk! Banyak high hills-nya tuh!" Kata Lucy mengajak Erza dan yang lain pergi ke rak sepatu penuh dengan sepatu wanita.

"Waah... sepatu ini keren ya. Mas! Ini harganya berapa?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengangkat sepatu berwarna hitam.

"Wah, itu sih mahal... yang ini aja." Kata pegawai toko sepatu itu sambil menyodorkan sepatu hitam yang modelnya jelek.

"Ih! Emang nih sepatu harganya berapa sih!? Enak aja! Emang mas pikir saya gak bisa beli apa?!" Kata Natsu dengan nada tinggi. Gray dan yang lain pun menghampiri Natsu.

"Oh, maaf ya mas, saya pikir mas itu orang susah... sepatu ini ahrganya 300.000 Jwel." Jelas pegawai toko itu.

"Nih duitnya!" Kata Natsu sambil menyodorkan uang 100.000 Jwel 3 lembar.

Mereka pun selesai di toko sepatu.

"Selanjutnya, kita ke toko es krim yang terkenal itu. Mau gak?" Ajak Lucy. Semuanya mengangguk.

"Yang terkenal mana? Kok gak pernah denger ya?" Tanya Natsu pada Lucy.

"Ih! Gak punya TV ya? Toko itu kan udah masuk TV 5 sampai 6 kali. Masa gak tau... " Kata Lucy dengan nada meledek.

"Ya aku kan nontonnya sinetron terus... tentang ayah yang ditukar, cinta mati, nenek masih di bawah umur, dan lain-lain." Jelas Natsu. "Aku gak mau tau tuh... " Kata Lucy sambil memutar bola matanya.

Akhirnya sampailah mereka di toko es krim.

"Wah, jadi ini ya toko es krim yang terkenal itu..." Kata Lucy dengan wajah kagum.

"Aku mau beli es krim yang ini sama yang ini. Masing-masing 6 buah." Kata Lucy pada si pegawai toko.

"Wah kayaknya yang ini enak juga. Yang ini 3 ya!" Lanjut Lucy.

"Natsu. Lu liat es krim yang ini dah. Gede bungkusnya tapi isinya cuma segini." Ujar Gray sambil menekan-nekan bungkus es krim bagian atas.

"Ih, pabriknya pelit amat ya... " Kata Natsu sambil mengambil es krim yang sama dengan Gray.

"Yang ini kelihatannya enak... aku beli yang ini aja deh... " Kata Wendy sambil mengambil 1 bungkus es krim rasa anggur.

"Baiklah, karena moodku sedang senang, aku yang bayar semua!" Kata Lucy dengan senyumnya yang sangat lebar.

6 meter di depan toko es krim.

"Toko sial! Dia menipu ku! Aku kan beli es krim rasa stroberi, kok isinya malah rasa durian sih!?" Kata Lucy sambil membuang satu persatu es krim yang telah ia beli.

"Aku juga sama Lucy-san. Aku beli es krim rasa anggur tapi yang aku dapat malah rasa kacang ijo... aku kan gak suka kacang ijo... " Kata Wendy yang memakan es krimnya dengan terpaksa.

"Apa lagi aku! Beli es krim rasa vanilla cokelat tapi malah dapet es krim rasa buah kesemek!" Kata Natsu yang membuang es krimnya.

"Lalu kenapa dengan hal itu? Es krimnya enak kok." Kata Erza yang menjilati es krim stroberinya.

"Wah! Kok bungkus sama isi es krim punya mu bisa sama?" Tanya Lucy kaget. Yang lain pun ikut kaget karena hanya satu satunya Erza yang mendapat es krim yang normal.

"Ngg! Kita harus berhati-hati sekarang saat membeli es krim! Jangan tertarik hanya dengan bungkusnya saja! Kita harus hati-hati! Bungkus luar bisa menipu kita!" Kata Lucy dengan wajah was-was.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan ke supermarket.

"Wah, aku banyak yang harus dibeli nih... ada shampo... bedak, rinso... sabun colek... dan... " Gumam Natsu.

"Natsu... kau pake bedak?" Tanya Lucy heran. Natsu mengangguk dengan wajah tidak berdosa.

Mereka pun berbelanjaria di supermarket.

"Permisi, apakah anda mau mencoba bedak keluaran terbaru kami?" Tanya SPG yang menawarkan produk bedak merek baru kepada Natsu.

"Maaf, gak dulu. Saya udah biasa pake bedak merek ini... " Jawab Natsu halus.

"Gak apa dicoba dulu aja... siapa tau cocok... " Tawar SPG itu lagi.

"Ya gak dulu deh. Saya cocoknya pake yang ini.. " Jawab Natsu sekali lagi.

"Ada promonya lho, beli 1 gratis 1... coba aja dulu... " Tawar SPG itu sambil menyodorkan 2 buah bedak kepada Natsu.

"Ya mbak kalo misalnya gak cocok nanti yang satunya mubazir dong... " Kata Natsu polos.

"Ya kan dapetnya gratis... " Jawab SPG itu.

"Gak dulu deh mbak... " Kata Natsu.

"Oh ya makasih ya mas." SPG itu lalu pergi.

Gray, Jellal dan Zeref datang menghampiri Natsu.

"Ih gua sebel banget kalo ke supermarket ketemu sama SPG!" Kata Natsu bisik-bisik.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gray heran.

"Udah gua tolak masih aja ngomong... kan gua kayak dipaksa buat beli gitu... untuk gua sabar... " Jelas Natsu.

"Ya kalo dia gampang nyerah mah gak laku-laku barangnya." Kata Gray dengan senyum paksa. "Eh gua mau ke belakang dulu ya. Nanti lu bayarin dulu barang gua. Nanti gua ganti duitnya." Kata Gray yang langsung melesat ke toilet.

Di kasir.

"Kalian beli apa aja?" Tanya Lucy pada Natsu dan Zeref.

"Beli bedak doang." Jawab Natsu. "Aku gak beli apa-apa... " Jawab Zeref singkat.

"Zeref senpai! Abis ini kita mau kemana lagi?" Tanya Mavis semangat. "Umm... gak tau deh... oh iya, jangan panggil aku pake embel-embel senpai lagi... aku ngerasa tua kalo gitu... " Kata Zeref dengan muka melasnya.

"Oh... Oke senpai." Jawab Wendy. Mata Mavis berbinar-binar. "Ze-Zeref?" Gumamnya. Zeref menengok. "Kyaaa! Aku panggil senpai Zeref! Kyaa! Kayak melayang rasanya!" Teriak Mavis.

"Idih! Dasar anak kampung!" Lucy pun memukul pelan kepala Mavis.

Erza pun memasukkan barang-barangnya ke keranjang. "Udah semua kan?" Tanya Erza memastikan.

"Nih barangnya Gray. Nanti kasih ke dia ya. Aku mau ambil mobil dulu." Kata Jellal yang segera pergi menuju tempat parkir.

"Bener juga. Aku juga ambil mobil dulu ya." Zeref berlari mengikuti Jellal di belakang.

"Lho, Gray-sama emangnya kemana?" Tanya Juvia sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Di toilet. Ngomong-ngomong aku juga mau buang air. Tunggu aku ya!" Kata Natsu yang berlari menuju toilet.

Di toilet.

"Duh... udah mau keluar nih... ah! Malah ada orangnya lagi!" Kata Natsu sambil meringis.

5 menit kemudian.

"Deeh! Nih orang lama amat sih! Gua udah gak tahan tau!" Kata Natsu dengan nada yag semakin menekan. Lalu ia mengetuk pintu itu.

Duk! DUK!

Pria yang berada di dalam toilet itu kaget. Sisa makanan yang tidak terpakai yang ingin ia buang itu jadi masuk lagi ke tempatnya akibat ketukan pintu dari Natsu.

"Aaah... gak sabar amat sih... gak tau apa orang sakit perut... " Gumam pria yang berada di dalam toilet itu.

Pria itu pun keluar dengan wajah kesakitan dan menatap Natsu.

Pria itu pun kaget saat menatap Natsu, begitu pun dengan Natsu.

"Kau... " Gumam Natsu saat melihat pria itu.

"Aku... " Gumam pria yang baru keluar dari toilet itu.

"Aku belum cebok." Kata pria itu kembali masuk ke dalam toilet.

"Gyaa! Gray cepat keluar dari situ! Aku udah gak tahan nih!" Teriak Natsu sambil menggedor-gedor pintu toilet itu.

"Tunggu sebentar! Biarin gua ngeluarin satu aja! Gak tahan gua!" Kata Gray dari dalam toilet.

Di tempat parkir.

"Duh, lama banget sih Natsu dan Gray. Ngapain mereka di toilet... " Gerutu Lucy sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Mau ku susul?" Tanya Jellal. "Gak usah. Kita tinggal aja." Jawab Lucy. Mereka pun naik ke dalam mobil dan pergi begitu saja.

**End Flash Back**

"Begitulah ceritanya..." Ujar Jellal mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Jadi kau yang menyuruh Jellal meninggalkan kami..." Kata Natsu dengan nada horor. "Abisnya lama banget sih!" Kata Lucy membela diri.

"Sudah, jangan berantem lagi... langit udah mulai cerah kok kalian malah berantem... " Kata Erza berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Wah benar. Langit sudah kembali cerah." Kata Wendy sambil melihat ke atas.

"Fuah! Menyenangkan ya... aku jadi keinget dulu itu pertama kalinya kita manggil Zeref dengan Zeref aja... aku aja lupa... " Kata Mavis sambil melepas ikatan rambutnya.

"Aku juga jadi keinget waktu aku nyuruh Mavis duduk di belakang karena takut ditilang... " Gumam Zeref.

"Hyiii! Kau jahat! Kenapa hanya hal-hal jelek yang kau ingat?!" Teriak Mavis. Zeref yang takut pun melindungi kepalanya dengan kedua tanganya.

"Eh, sejak kapan ya Zeref jadi takut sama Mavis? Perasaan dulu gak begitu deh..." Kata Lucy sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Waktu itu aku hampir mau dihajar preman, terus ada Mavis yang dateng nolongin aku. Sejak saat itu aku jadi takut sama Mavis." Jelas Zeref. "Kenapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Preman aja takut sama dia apalagi aku yang lemah lembut begini?" Lanjut Zeref.

"Lemah lembut? Kau bilang kau lemah lembut? Ingat saat kau memarahiku waktu aku mengganggumu pas kau lagi tidur?" Protes Mavis.

"Semua pasti marah kalau pas tidur diganggu..." Kata Lucy dengan mata redup.

"Tapi marahnya tuh gak wajar! Serem tau ngeliatnya! Wendy dan Juvia juga liat kan waktu itu?" Tanya Mavis pada Wendy dan Juvia bermaksud mencari dukungan. Mereka berdua mengangguk.

"Emangnya kapan waktu itu terjadi?" Tanya Lucy.

"Waktu kita kelas 2 SMA." Jawab Mavis dengan senyum penuh misteri.

**To Be Continued**

Jajang! Udah selesai! Chapter ini lebih panjang dikit...

Maap kalo ada yang membuat readers jijik... tapi itulah yang terpikirkan di kepala author untuk membuat readers tertawa.

Chapter berikutnya menceritakan tentang Natsu dkk yang belajar mengendarai mobil, bersama Jellal sensei dan Zeref sensei.

Jangan lupa review! :D


	12. Waktu Kita SMA : Belajar Naik Mobil

Author balik lagi untuk mengupdate chapter baru...

Eh, readers tau gak, kesulitan menjadi author itu bukanlah di bagian isinya, tetapi bagaimana author membuat kata pembuka dan kata penutup. Jujur, author dapat nilai C untuk itu.

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Semoga menghibur.**

Siang hari yang mulai cerah, Natsu dan yang lainnya masih duduk-duduk dengan posisi yang belum berubah. Mavis pun masih senyum-senyum dengan wajah misterius di sebelah Lucy.

"Bagaimana? Mau tau? Aku akan bercerita lagi... " Kata Mavis dengan tingkat ke-pede-an 99%.

"Ah, kok dia lagi sih yang cerita... bosen ah dengernya." Kata Gray sambil bersiap untuk tidur siang -dimana?!-.

"Eh, tapi suaranya Mavis cocok kalo buat ngedongeng gitu... " Kata Lucy. "Ya kan? Ya kan?" Lanjutnya sambil mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya.

"Aku bukan ngedongeng tapi menceritakan masa lalu!" Protes Mavis.

"Eh udah, Mavis kan udah pernah cerita, Wendy kan belom pernah... kita kasih aja Wendy yang cerita... " Kata Jellal sambil menengok ke arah Wendy.

"Lho kok aku?" Tanya Wendy sambil berkedip beberapa kali.

"Baiklah, ide yang bagus. Kali ini biar Wendy yang cerita. Silahkan Wendy!" Kata Lucy. Mavis yang berada di sebelahnya cuma mengembungkan pipinya dengan tangan yang menyilang, wajahnya pun tampak cemberut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Kata Wendy yang bersiap untuk mulai bercerita.

Seperti biasa, layar komputer, laptop, iPad, Tablet atau Hp anda pun bergelombang.

**Flash Back**

Di komplek C.

Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Jellal dan... pokoknya paketnya tim Natsu deh, lagi ngumpul-ngumpul di depan rumahnya Zeref dengan 2 mobil yang terparkir di depannya.

"Siapa yang mau mulai duluan?" Tanya Zeref sambil menengok ke arah Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, Mavis, Wendy dan Juvia.

Semua menggeleng.

"Lho kenapa? Katanya mau belajar mengendarai mobil? Gak jadi ya?" Tanya Zeref.

"Bukannya gitu, kita kan perlu contoh." Ujar Natsu dengan wajah miris.

"Contoh apa!? Masa naik mobil aja pake contoh segala sih?!" Zeref terlonjak kaget begitu mendengar ucapan Natsu.

"Contoh apa katamu? Ya contoh bagaimana caramu mengendarai mobil itu... kalo kau mengendarai mobilnya aman, baru kami mau belajar denganmu... ya gak?" Kata Natsu sambil bertanya pada peserta yang lain.

"Oke, oke. Lihat bai-baik." Kata Zeref yang berjalan menuju mobilnya.

"Tunggu! Aku juga ikut! Aku kan juga mau tau ekspresi yang harus dipakai saat menyetir." Kata Natsu yang duduk di sebelah Zeref.

"_Ngapain nyetir pake ekspresi segala?!" _Batin Zeref melihat Natsu dengan wajah sinis.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya Natsu yang masih belum nyadar kalau itu yang dinamakan tatapan sinis.

Zeref pun berdehem dan kemudian menginjak pedal gas, mobil pun mulai berjalan perlahan dengan kecepatan 20 km/jam. Natsu langsung mencatat 'sesuatu' ke dalam note kecil yang ia bawa.

"Sebelum menginjak pedal gas, jangan lupa untuk berdehem terlebih dahulu." Gumam Natsu saat menulis kata demi kata dengan pensil warna berwarna pink.

"_Eh? Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu juga tidak apa-apa, hanya saja tadi ada dahak di tenggorokanku." _Batin Zeref yang wajahnya masih mengarah ke depan.

"Ya, ya. Aku ingat. Berdehem sebelum mulai berjalan... " Gumam Natsu. "Tidak apa, cuma dahak di tenggorokanku..." Kata Zeref dengan suara pelan.

Kecepatan mobil pun naik menjadi 21 km/jam. Perlahan-lahan menjadi 34 km/jam, kemudian semakin naik menjadi 40 km/jam.

Zeref yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan posisi duduknya, membetulkan posisi tempat duduknya, ia melompat mundur sedikit lalu berdehem kembali.

Natsu mencatatnya kembali. "Saat kecepatan mobil sudah mencapai 40 km/jam melompat mundur sedikit lalu jangan lupa berdehem 'sekali lagi'." Gumam Natsu sambil mencatat seperti tadi.

"_Dia ini bodoh atau apa? Kau melakukan itu kalau kau memang merasa tidak nyaman, lalu aku berdehem karena ada dahak 'lagi' di tenggorokanku." _Batin Zeref melihat Natsu yang masih mencatat hal yang gak penting.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian.

"Baiklah, kau sudah melihat caraku menyetir, bagaimana? Kau mau belajar sekarang?" Tanya Zeref pada Natsu. Natsu mengangguk mantap.

Mereka pun bertukar tempat duduk. "Ingat baik-baik, kunci mobil diputar ke kanan terlebih dahulu." Kata Zeref pada Natsu yang saking semangatnya langsung menginjak pedal gas padahal kunci mobilnya belum diputar ke kanan.

Dengan raut wajah yang masih sama, Natsu memutar kunci mobil itu. Dengan hati-hati Natsu mulai menginjak pedal gas, tapi gak jadi. "Aku lupa untuk berdehem." Kata Natsu. Natsu pun berdehem. Zeref yang melihatnya hanya tertawa miris. Roda mobil pun perlahan mulai berputar.

"Wah lihat itu, awal yang baik untuk Natsu... " Kata Mavis yang sedang berdiri (Baca : Berjejer) dengan yang lain. "Ya, awal yang baik untuk hidup sehat." Kata Lucy yang sedang meminum air mineral. "Ih! Promosi ya?!" Tanya Mavis yang setengah kaget.

"Bagus, sepertinya kau cepat belajar... " Kata Zeref yang lagi pake sabuk pengaman.

Kecepatan mobil naik menjadi 21 km/jam. Lalu naik lagi menjadi 34 km/jam.

"Natsu makin cepat ya... " Kata Mavis. "Sumpah Vis! Sumpah! Si Natsu cepet banget belajarnya! Sumpah Vis! Hebat banget dia! Sumpah deh! Sumpah hebat banget! Lu liat gak Gray? Hebat banget ya! Sumpah, lu gak bakal bisa kayak Natsu! Sumpah lu gak bakal bisa deh!" Kata Lucy dengan hebohnya berbicara kepada Mavis dan Gray hanya dengan satu tarikan nafas sambil memegang Hp-nya.

"Kau kenapa sih?! Dari tadi promosi terus?!" Protes Mavis. Lucy hanya cengar-cengir mendengar ocehan Mavis.

Kecepatan mobil pun naik menjadi 40 km/jam. Natsu pun melompat mundur sedikit kemudian berdehem 'lagi'. Si Zeref agak takut-takut sejak kecepatan mobil 34 km/jam. Sekarang pegangan tangannya pada kursi mobil semakin kuat ketika kecepatan mobil naik menjadi 40 km/jam.

Sebenarnya kita patut heran karena yang belajar naik mobil aja gak se-deg-deg-an itu, tapi yang ngajarin deg-deg-annya kayak naik roller coaster yang udah keluar dari jalurnya.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian.

Zeref menghela nafas saaaangaaaat berat setelah keluar dari mobil yang dikendarai oleh Natsu.

"Wah Natsu, kau lumayan!" Kata Mavis. "Selamat! Kamu berhasil!" Kata Lucy sambil memegang gelas mie instan rasa ayam. "Aih! Dari tadi promosi terus! Mau jadi bintang iklan ya?" Tanya Mavis sambil menutup telinganya. (Hah? Telinga? Oke, Mavis memang manusia...)

"Sekarang giliran aku ya..." Kata Lucy yang bersemangat menaiki mobilnya Zeref.

"Umm... sebentar, kau bisa belajar bersama Natsu, aku mau pulang ke rumah sebentar, mau ganti sendal." Kata Zeref. Dia baru nyadar kalau sejak tadi dia pake sendal milik emaknya.

"Pantesan dari tadi jalan gak enak... " Gumam Zeref sambil berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya.

"Emangnya dia buru-buru banget apa ke sini?" Gumam Lucy sambil melihat Zeref yang berjalan seakan-akan dirinya baru saja menginjak selai kacang bercampur srikaya milik seekor anjing atau kucing.

"Ckck... masa dari tadi gak ada yang nyadar kalo dia pake sepatu hak 3 cm..." Kata Natsu yang menyilangkan tangannya sambil memandangi Zeref yang berjalan cepat sambil mengangkat sedikit bajunya yang gombrong sampai ke bawah itu.

"Jelas, baju dia kan semi dress... sepatunya ketutupan. Bajunya panjang banget sih... lagi pula siapa juga orang kurang kerjaan yang sempet-sempetnya liat sepatu orang!" Kata Lucy menjitak Natsu. "Ayo ajari aku menyetir." Lanjut Lucy sambil melompat duduk di kursi stiran.

"Hey, menurut ajaran Zeref, harusnya akulah yang duduk di situ." Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk kursi stiran yang diduduki Lucy dengan wajah sinisnya.

"Emangnya yang mau belajar naik mobil siapa?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah sinis yang sama seperti Natsu.

"Kau." Jawab Natsu singkat.

"Nah, kalau begitu yang harusnya duduk di sini adalah—"

"Aku." Natsu memotong perkataan Lucy saat mulut Lucy masih terbuka lebar sambil menutup matanya.

"Kenapa kau!?" Teriak Lucy sambil meremas kerah baju Natsu.

"Y-ya menurut ajaran Zeref, kau harus memperhatikanku mengendarai mobil baru kau praktekkan..." Jelas Natsu dengan wajah yang ketakutan.

"_Tidak masuk akal!_" Batin Lucy masih menatap Natsu dengan tatapan tajam. "Ya, baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Lucy sambil berjalan ke kursi di sebelah kursi stiran.

"Oke, perhatikan aku baik-baik." Kata Natsu dengan nada rendah namun sok. Lucy hanya berdecak sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau perlu dicatat juga boleh... " Kata Natsu.

"Hyi! Apa gunanya mencatat?! Nanti juga langsung dipraktekkan!" Kata Lucy sambil mengepalkan tanganya. "Eh? Tunggu. Kau kan mabuk kendaraan bagaimana bisa kau mengajariku? Dan bagaimana bisa kau belajar mobil bersama Zeref?!" Tanya Lucy yang mulai panik.

"Hah? Aku mabuk kendaraan? Astaga! Aku sampai lupa kalau aku mabuk kendaraan!" Kata Natsu sambil memegang kedua pipinya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Jadi bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Lucy. "Kau bisa belajar bersama Jellal dengan mobil sport-nya.

"Kau tidak lihat? Jellal lagi ngajarin Juvia." Kata Lucy sambil menghela nafas ringan.

"Gimana ya?" Natsu berpikir sangat keras sampai akhirnya dia buang angin di dalam mobil.

"Natsu-san sama Lucy-san kenapa belum jalan?" Tanya Wendy yang menghampiri pintu Natsu. "Aku lupa kalau aku mabuk kendaraan... saking semangatnya tadi aku jadi lupa dan bisa belajar. Sekarang aku gak bisa ngajarin Lucy naik mobil... ini semua salahmu!" Kata Natsu pada Lucy.

"Heh?! Kok salahku!?" Tanya Lucy kaget. "Ya! Kalau kau gak mengingatkanku tadi, mobil ini sudah berjalan dari tadi!" Kata Natsu yang wajahnya seperti anak kecil yang gak dibeliin permen.

"Tenang aja, aku bisa bantu kalian..." Kata Wendy sambil menggantungkan tangannya di pintu Natsu yang kacanya dibuka.

"Bagaimana caramu membantu Natsu?" Tanya Lucy yang mengeluarkan kepalanya dari jendela pintu Natsu.

"Ya, aku bisa menggunakan Troia. Troia adalah suatu mantra yang bisa menyembuhkan orang yang mabuk kendaraan karena kurangnya keseimbangan yang ia miliki, memang tidak menyembuhkan secara permanen sih..." Jelas Wendy.

"Hebat! Coba mantrai aku!" Kata Natsu sambil mengeluarkan kepalanya.

"Hehehe... Troia!" Kata Wendy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Ng? Aku gak ngerasain apa-apa... apa mantramu berhasil?" Tanya Natsu agak kurang yakin.

"Tentu saja berhasil!" Kata Wendy sambil tersenyum miris.

"Sekarang ayo ajari aku menyetir!" Kata Lucy yang sudah tidak sabar.

"Kalau begitu, semoga berhasil... " Kata Wendy yang kemudian bergabung kembali bersama Mavis, Erza dan Gray.

"Oke, sekarang perhatikan aku baik-baik." Kata Natsu sambil memegang stiran mobilnya kuat-kuat. Sementara itu Lucy memakai helm berwarna pink.

"Hah? Kenapa kau pake helm? Double kaca lagi... " Kata Natsu yang melihat Lucy dengan wajah kaget.

"Double kaca... double viser kali!" Kata Lucy dengan nada meremehkan.

"Ih! Promosi lagi! Gak ada puas-puasnya! Percuma kau promosi juga gak bakalan dapet sawerannya!" Kata Natsu sambil memajukan bibirnya. "Oke, kita mulai." Lanjut Natsu.

Pertama, Natsu memutar kunci mobilnya ke kanan, lalu ia mulai berdehem.

"Ehem!"

"Ih! Sombongnya! Mentang-mentang udah bisa nyetir mobil!" Kata Lucy sambil melihat Natsu dari ujung kepala sampai pingang.

"Tidak, cuma dahak di tenggorokanku." Jawab Natsu dengan ekspresi wajah datar.

Mobil pun mulai berjalan dengan kecepatan 20 km/jam. Tak lupa, Lucy memakai sabuk pengaman dengan helm double viser yang masih ia pakai.

Kecepatan mobil mulai naik menjadi 21 km/jam. Lalu menjadi 34 km/jam.

Tak lama Zeref pun kembali dengan sepatunya. Ya, sepatu miliknya. Kepala Zeref mengikuti kemana mobilnya yang dikendarai oleh Natsu itu berjalan.

"Mereka sudah berjalan sejak kapan?" Tanya Zeref pada Mavis. "Ah? Eh? Sudah... sudah... sekitar 15 menit... " Jawab Mavis sambil melihat stopwatch berbentuk kotak milik guru olahraganya.

Kecepatan mobil naik menjadi 40 km/jam. Seperti sebelumnya, Natsu melompat mundur sedikit lalu berdehem lagi.

"_Aih! Ni orang songong banget sih! Baru bisa naik mobil 1 jam yang lalu aja pake berdehem segala! Kirain gua gak bisa apa?!" _Batin Lucy sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam melirik Natsu yang lagi santai mengendarai mobil Zeref.

5 menit kemudian.

"Nah, kau sudah memperhatikanku? Sekarang coba kau praktekkan." Kata Natsu sambil membuka pintu mobil dan bertukar tempat duduk dengan Lucy yang masih terus melihatnya dengan tatapan sinis.

Setelah duduk di kursi stiran, Lucy memutar kunci mobil lalu menginjak gas.

"HEY! Kau harus berdehem sebelum menginjak pedal gas!" Kata Natsu sambil menunjuk Lucy.

"Haaah?! Untuk apa? Biar dikira orang aku sombong karena baru bisa menyetir begitu?" Kata Lucy menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Tidak, itu yang diajarkan Zeref padaku." Kata Natsu singkat.

"Apa?" Lucy terlihat heran, tapi setelah itu dia segera berbalik, "_Ini pasti si Zeref ngerjain Natsu nih! Dia suruh Natsu begitu karena Natsu kan orangnya bodoh-bodoh gimanaaah gituh!" _Batin Lucy ngomongin orang yang sekarang sedang jongkok di atas tanah lapang itu.

"Ehem! Baik, sekarang aku sudah berdehem." Tanpa basa-basi Lucy pun menginjak pedal gas mobil itu.

Kecepatan mobil langsung naik menjadi 30 km/jam.

"WEE!? Pertama kau harus mulai dengan kecepatan 20 km/jam!" Teriak Natsu yang langsung berpegangan pada kursi mobil.

"Cerewet ah! Kapan sampenya kalo gitu!?" Kata Lucy yang masih terus menambah kecepatan mobil. "Lucy! Ingat! Kau ini pemula! Pemula!" Teriak Natsu makin menjadi-jadi.

"Lalu kau mau bilang kalau kau bukan pemula begitu?" Tanya Lucy dengan wajah sinis. Kecepatan mobil turun menjadi 24 km/jam karena Lucy menaikan sedikit kakinya.

"Ya... ng... gak sih... tapi sebagai pemula—"

BUK

"ASTAGA! MOBILKU!" Teriak Zeref yang langsung berdiri dari posisi jongkoknya dan berlari menuju mobilnya yang menabrak tiang listrik di tepi jalan. Mavis dan Wendy yang melihatnya itu pun juga ikut berlari menuju mobil yang mulai berasap itu.

Jellal bersama Gray yang berada dalam mobil sport juga ikut menghampiri mobil na'as itu. Begitu juga Erza dan Juvia yang baru saja kembali setelah membeli minum di warung.

"AAAH! Lucy! Kalau sedang menyetir jangan melihatku terus dong!" Protes Natsu yang segera melepas sabuk pengamannya.

"Karena kau mengoceh terus konsentrasiku jadi hilang!" Balas Lucy yang melepas helm pinknya.

"Aduh... sekarang bagaimana?" Kata Natsu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya.

"Bongkar! Bongkar!" Kata Lucy sambil mengangkat-angkat tangannya yang mengepal.

"Apaan tuh? Masih sempat-sempatnya dia promosi... " Gumam Mavis dengan mata yang setengah terbuka.

Zeref memeluk mobilnya yang masih berasap itu.

"Kita bawa aja mobil ini ke bengkel." Kata Jellal yang baru keluar dari mobilnya. Gray yang berjalan di belakang Jellal bersiul yang mengartikan bahwa ia kaget.

"Kita bawa mobil ini ke bengkel sekarang." Kata Jellal yang masuk kembali ke mobilnya. "Aku akan menariknya!" Teriaknya dari dalam mobil.

"Zeref, jangan menangis dong... mobilmu akan di bawa ke rumah sakit... khusus mobil... " Kata Lucy.

"Jangan menangis kau dasar cengeng!" Kata Mavis yang melompat dan memukul punggung Zeref, membuat Zeref berlari kecil beberapa langkah.

Hari pun menjelang sore.

Dan berakhirlah khursus menyetir mobil bersama Zeref-sensei dan Jellal-sensei.

**To Be Continued**

Author udah update.

Internet di rumah author dicabut dan baru dipasang sekarang.

Di chapter ini memang lebih banyak diceritakan cara mengajarnya Zeref. Soalnya Jellal gak ada masalah. Lagi pula author rasa Zeref yang lebih cocok kalo mobilnya yang dirusakin.

Selamat tahun baru minna!

Jangan lupa review! :D


	13. Waktu Kita SMA : Permainan Musim Dingin

Entah kenapa, waktu udah mau masuk sekolah, author malah kepikiran ide lucu.

Selamat membaca.

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Bisa membuat tersedak, menyebutkan judul film dan acara tidak diperbolehkan.**

Siang hari di kediaman Natsu Dragneel.

"Sekarang lagi musim dingin, kok rumahmu gak ada penghangatnya sih?" Tanya Jellal yang seluruh tubuhnya dibungkus selimut.

"Huh, The Pink Punk—"

"Cung."

"Diamlah Gray, aku sedang berbicara di sini." Kata Natsu yang sedang memegang gelas berisi coklat panasnya. "The Pink Punk tidak perlu yang namanya penghangat..." Lanjut Natsu.

"Kau malu ya kalau bilang kau gak sanggup beli?" Tanya Jellal yang menjauh dari Natsu.

"Huh, untung aja sekarang musim dingin, jadi aku malas memukulmu." Kata Natsu sambil meminum coklat panasnya.

"Mana Lucy? Gak kelihatan." Kata Gray yang celingak-celinguk mencari wanita berambut blonde itu.

"Dia di kamar, sama anak-anak. Di kamar kan ada penghangatnya... " Kata Natsu masih meminum coklat panasnya.

"Kau bilang tidak ada penghangat di sini... " Kata Jellal yang mendekat kembali ke Natsu.

"Aku bilang aku yang tidak butuh penghangat, bukannya tidak ada." Kata Natsu sambil meletakkan gelasnya di atas meja.

"Aah, aku tau. Bukan kau yang tidak butuh, tapi Lucy yang memakainya untuk menghangatkan dirinya dan anak-anaknya, karena penghangatnya cuma ada satu, kau yang mau santai di luar, terpaksa mengalah dan keluar tanpa penghangat, begitu kan?" Kata Gray yang juga membungkus seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Kenapa kau bisa tau hal itu... kau mengintip ya?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah sinis. Dia menarik selimutnya menjauh dari Gray.

"Tentu saja aku tau. Hal yang sama juga terjadi padaku. Aku ke sini karena kupikir kau punya 2 penghangat, taunya... kau cuma punya satu... payah... " Kata Gray. "Aku juga sama... " Tambah Jellal.

"Aaaah! Pulang sana!" Kata Natsu sambil mendorong-dorong kedua temannya itu.

"Kau menyuruh kami pulang? Di tengah timbunan salju yang menutupi jalan? Tega sekali kau Natsu Dragneel! Kau anggap apa kami berdua?" Kata Gray sambil menitihkan air matanya.

"Sudah, yang sabar ya Gray, aku yakin dia akan bertobat." Kata Jellal yang mengelus-elus bahu Gray.

"Sudahlah! Jangan main drama di sini!" Kata Natsu. "Eh, kalian ingat? Permainan di musim dingin waktu kita SMA?" Tanya Natsu pada kedua temannya yang baru selesai main drama 'Sang ibu di tengah salju'.

"Permainan di musim dingin?" Gumam Gray mengingat-ingat permainan yang Natsu maksud.

"Oh aku ingat!" Teriak Jellal. "Waktu itu... " Kata Jellal memulai flash back.

**Flash Back**

Musim dingin di kediaman Natsu Dragneel.

"Permisi!"

"Permisi!"

Teriak dua orang anak laki-laki di depan pintu rumah Natsu. Natsu pun berjalan dan membuka pintu.

"Oh, Gray dan Jellal, ada apa? Sekarangkan sedang turun salju... " Kata Natsu yang keluar dengan tubuh yang dibungkus selimut.

"Kami mau masuk dan mau bermain di rumahmu." Kata Jellal singkat. Mereka pun langsung masuk ke dalam rumah Natsu.

Di ruang tamu.

Nyonya Dragneel telah menyiapkan 3 gelas susu coklat panas di atas meja, Natsu datang membawa 2 buah selimut tebal dan memberikannya pada dua temannya itu.

"Maaf merepotkan." Kata Gray dan Jellal.

"Jadi, kalian ke sini mau main apa?" Tanya Natsu sambil mencicipi susu coklatnya.

"Gimana kalau main 'dunia ini milikku'? bagaimana?" Tanya Gray sambil mengangkat-angkat kedua alisnya.

"Boleh." Jawab Natsu dan Jellal.

"Baiklah kita mulai." Gumam Gray.

"Hom pim pa, halayum gambreng!" Teriak mereka.

"Wah, Natsu putih sendiri. Natsu yang kalah." Kata Gray dengan senyum lebar.

"Hah? Halah... " Kata Natsu sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku duluan." Kata Gray. "Baiklah, aku setelah kau ya." Kata Jellal sambil mengangguk.

"Natsu yang ditukar."

"Natsu cilik."

"Idola Natsu."

"Natsu tinular."

"Natsu Squarepans."

"Awas ada Natsu."

"Natsu Before Flower."

"Ranking Natsu."

"Dunia Natsu."

"Masih Dunia Natsu."

"NaLang." (Baca : Natsu Petualang)

"Natsu in Paris."

"Indonesia mencari Natsu."

"Natsu mencari bakat."

"Cinta Natsu season 7."

"Legenda Natsu berambut emas."

"Hah?"

"Ya, kenapa? Film itu mulai kemarin. Legenda Natsu berambut emas."

"Ah sudah cukup! Itu memalukan! Apa itu Cinta Natsu season 7?! Indonesia mencari Natsu?! Ah sudah! Sudah cukup!" Teriak Natsu protes. "Kenapa harus aku yang kalah?" Lanjutnya.

"Ya sudahlah, baiklah, permainan selanjutnya." Kata Gray.

"Coba sebutkan apa saja kekurangan film 'Anime' itu... " Kata Gray dengan wajah serius.

"Ngg... coba kupikir dulu... " Gumam Natsu.

Mereka bertiga terdiam beberapa detik. Lalu Natsu angkat bicara.

"Banyak jenis 'Anime' yang mengalahkan musuhnya dengan cara... pertama, kalo gak dengan kata-kata ustad yang bikin Si musuh tobat, atau gak upgrade senjata dari teriakan yang diberikan dari teman-temannya atau gak pas temennya teriak Si peran utama yang biasanya gak kuat berdiri lagi jadi bangun, atau gak senjata teman-temannya yang bergabung menjadi satu. Dan yang paling sering lagi, biasanya tuh film 'Anime' pertamanya doang tuh, Si peran utama jago, eh di tengah-tengahnya dia yang digebukin." Kata Natsu dengan jari telunjuk yang diangkat.

"Kalo gak kayak gitu ya gak seru dong, masa sekali pukul langsung mati." Kata Jellal.

"Ya monoton ah! Bosen yang nonton!" Kata Natsu membela diri.

"Nah, ada juga nih, kalo 'Anime' yang kebanyakan genrenya 'romance' udah gitu yang peran utamanya perempuan, pasti dia akan dihadapkan dengan cinta segita atau segi empat, lalu dia jadi sulit memilih dan membuat 2 atau 3 laki-laki itu jadi bersaing atau mungkin berantem. Lalu Si perempuan akan bilang 'Kalian semua berarti bagiku, jadi aku tidak bisa memilih salah satu diantara kalian.' Lalu akhirnya mereka hanya berteman." Jelas Gray.

"Kalo gitu gak ada konfilk dong, lagi pula ada beberapa pairing di dalam film seperti itu, dan setiap penonton pasti memiliki pairing kesukaan mereka masing-masing, dari pada mengecewakan para penonton, Si produser membuat mereka berteman aja biar akhirnya gampang." Kata Jellal.

"Ih, kau itu dari tadi protes terus! Di sini kita lagi ngomongin kekurangan film 'Anime'." Kata Gray yang memarahi Jellal yang dari tadi protes terus.

"Tapi film 'Anime' ada yang bagus juga lho." Kata Natsu.

"Ya, contohnya?" Tanya Gray. Jellal memasang tampang bingung.

"Ya contohnya kayak 'Anime' Fairy Tail ini... " Kata Natsu dengan wajah sombong.

"Kau... promosi ya?" Tanya Gray dengan mata setengah terbuka.

"Peran utamanya kan Natsu, kenapa judulnya Fairy Tail?" Tanya Jellal.

"Itu karena Natsu pertama kali muncul di guild Fairy Tail." Jelas Gray.

"Eh gak tuh, aku pertama kali muncul di kereta api." Kata Natsu sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Ah, kalo gitu judulnya bukan Fairy Tail dong, tapi Kereta Api." Kata Jellal.

"Ah, kalau begitu kenapa gak nama peran utamannya aja yang dijadikan judul film?" Tanya Natsu.

"Uh! Masa judulnya Natsu Dragneel, mana ada yang mau nonton?!" Kata Gray.

"Ih! Dari pada judulnya Gray Fullbuster! Orang ngeliat aja gak!" Kata Natsu.

"Ah! Sudah lah dari pada judulnya Natsu Dragneel sama Gray Fullbuster, kan jelek tuh, nah mendingan judulnya Jellal Fernandes aja, lebih bagus... " Kata Jellal sambil mengangkat alisnya.

"IDIH! Toko kaset sekali pun juga gak bakal mau jual kasetnya!" Teriak Natsu dan Gray serempak.

"Tapi meskipun begitu, memang banyak film 'Anime' yang bagus... " Kata Gray yang sudah mulai tenang. Natsu dan Jellal mengangguk-angguk. "Contohnya Doraemon dan Ninja Hatori." Lanjutnya.

"Hah?" Natsu dan Jellal bengong ngeliatin Gray.

Mereka pun menghabiskan coklat panas mereka yang mulai dingin.

"Permainan apa lagi yang kau punya?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray yang mempererat selimutnya.

"Kita lomba, siapa yang tidur paling lama. Gimana?" Tanya Gray.

"Bilang aja kau ngantuk!" Kata Natsu dengan wajah sinis. Gray hanya cengar-cengir.

Mereka pun tidur bersama di kamar Natsu.

Sore hari di musim dingin, langit sudah tampak gelap.

"Bibi, kami pulang dulu ya... terima kasih coklat panasnya." Kata Gray dan Jellal pamit pulang.

**End Flash Back**

"Dan lalu kita pulang." Kata Jellal mengakhiri flash back-nya.

"Sekarang aku jadi mengantuk." Kata Gray yang menguap.

"Natsu! Penghangatnya rusak nih! Kami kedinginan!" Teriak Lucy dari dalam kamar.

"Tidak peduli. Aku sudah cukup hangat di sini. Kalau mau ke sini saja." Gumam Natsu yang juga mulai mengantuk.

"Natsu cepat ke sini!" Teriak Lucy.

Natsu dan Gray sudah tertidur di sofa.

"Mereka sudah tertidur. Aku juga tidur deh... " Kata Jellal yang menyandarkan kepalanya ke meja di depan sofa, lalu menutup matanya.

Lucy dan anak-anaknya di dalam kamar kedinginan dan akhirnya keluar. Menuju ruang tamu, berjalan ke arah Natsu yang sedang tertidur dengan selimut tebalnya. Lucy menarik paksa selimut yang dipakai Natsu dan membawanya masuk ke kamar. Untungnya Natsu sedang tertidur jadi tidak merasakan dingin, tapi percayalah, dia akan terbangun sebentar lagi karena mau pergi ke toilet.

Inilah musim dingin di kediaman Natsu bersama Gray dan Jellal, tanpa penghangat.

**To Be Continued**

Akhirnya author selesai membuat chapter ini...

Sayangnya author udah mau masuk sekolah jadi update fanfic-nya agak sedikit lama.

Sekilas pemberitahuan untuk readers setia author, baru-baru ini author telah membuat fanfic di fandom Vocaloid. Bagi yang berminat silahkan mampir.

Jangan lupa review! :D


	14. -Final Chapter-: Mau menembak Lucy?

Inilah dia chapter yang mungkin ditunggu-tunggu readers. Chapter dimana Natsu menembak Lucy!

Jeng! Jeng! Jeng!

Selamat membaca!

**Pairing : Natsu D. & Lucy H.**

**Genre : Humor**

**Disclaimer : Hiro Mashima**

**Warning : Mungkin tidak romantis dan sedikit menjijikan.**

Pagi hari di kediaman Dragneel.

"Baru pertama kali ini rasanya aku merasa bosan... " Gumam Si pemilik rumah, Natsu Dragneel.

"Ya udah, ke taman aja." Kata istri Si pemilik rumah, Lucy Heartfilia yang sedang menyapu rumah.

"Mau ikut?" Tanya Natsu mengajak Lucy pergi ke taman.

"Gak ah, aku lagi bersih-bersih rumah... kau saja yang pergi." Kata Lucy tidak berhenti menyapu.

Natsu pun pergi ke taman sendirian. Sebelum sampai ke taman, Natsu melihat Gray dan Jellal yang juga berjalan menuju taman.

"Hey!" Teriak Natsu memanggil kedua temannya itu. Kedua orang yang dipanggil itu pun menengok ke asal suara, mereka berhenti berjalan dan melihat Natsu yang berlari ke arah mereka.

"Kalian juga bosan ya?" Tanya Natsu sambil kembali berjalan di samping kedua temannya itu.

"Iya." Jawab Gray dan Jellal bersamaan.

Natsu dan Gray pun duduk di kursi taman, sedangkan Jellal duduk di atas rumput. Mereka pun mulai berbincang-bincang.

"Hah... sekarang waktuku bersama Lucy jadi berkurang... " Kata Natsu memulai pembicaraan.

"Hah? Kok bisa? Kenapa?" Tanya Gray yang penasaran.

"Ya, ada anak-anak, mengurus aku, membersihkan rumah... dan lain-lain... seperti yang biasa dilakukan istri pada umumnya." Kata Natsu menjelaskan hampir seluruh kegiatan Lucy di rumah.

"Kegiatan istri pada umumnya? Maksudnya?" Tanya Jellal yang mungkin pura-pura tidak mengerti, padahal istrinya sendiri sering melakukannya.

"Ya kau tau... arisan... " Jawab Natsu sambil menghela nafas ringan.

"Ah, Juvia juga sama." Kata Gray menambahkan. Jellal mengangguk-angguk.

"Memang aneh, pasangan yang sudah menikah tidak akan lebih romantis dari pada saat mereka pacaran... " Kata Gray yang tak disangka telah memberikan suatu tema untuk acara flash back mereka.

"Ya, aku setuju." Kata Jellal. Natsu ngangguk-ngangguk setuju.

"Ingat waktu pertama kali kau menembak Lucy?" Tanya Gray dengan wajah 'kepo'.

"Iya, aku ingat. Waktu itu juga ada ujian saat aku menenbaknya, tapi ku lewati dengan mudah. Terus terang saja, itu kuncinya saat menembak wanita." Jelas Natsu layaknya orang yang lihai dalam bidang percintaan.

"Coba kau ceritakan." Kata Gray yang bener-bener lagi kepo.

"Mau tau aja, atau mau tau banget?" Tanya Natsu. Gray berdecak. "Aku serius." Kata Gray.

"Jangan merepotkanku. Kau ada di sana waktu itu." Kata Natsu.

"Ya memang, kita semua menonton waktu itu. Tapi readers kan gak tau... " Kata Gray dengan wajah sombong.

"Oke, oke. Sesekali boleh juga mengenang masa lalu yang manis." Kata Natsu melihat ke atas langit. "Itu waktu kita kuliah... liburan musim semi... " Gumam Natsu.

Seperti 2 chapter sebelumnya, layar benda elektronik tempat anda membaca fanfic ini, bergelombang.

**Flash Back**

Pagi hari di kediaman Dragneel.

Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Zeref dan Mavis sedang berkumpul di ruang tamu rumah Natsu.

"Begini, aku mengumpulkan kalian semua karena ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." Kata Natsu layaknya bos yang memulai rapat.

"Apa?" Tanya Gray layaknya direktur yang duduk di sebelah Natsu.

"Aku suka pada seseorang." Kata Natsu dengan nada serius.

"Siapa?" Tanya Jellal layaknya manager yang duduk di sebelah Gray.

"Laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Zeref layaknya super visor yang duduk di sebelah Jellal.

"Cantik atau tidak?" Tanya Mavis layaknya sekretaris yang duduk di sebelah Zeref.

"Dia itu Lucy." Kata Natsu layaknya bos yang sedang membicarakan perusahaannya yang akan bangkrut. Wajahnya sungguh sangat putus asa.

Semua terdiam.

"WHAT!? LUCY HEARTFILIA?!" Teriak semua bawahan bos Natsu. Natsu cuma diam menanggapi reaksi anak buahnya itu.

"Dia adalah target yang sulit untuk didapatkan, bos." Gumam Mavis.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memanggil Erza ke sini? Dia lebih tau segela sesuatu tentang wanita, termasuk Lucy." Kata Gray sambil mengibas-ngibaskan telapak tangannya.

"Tidak, aku tidak bisa melakukan itu. Memang benar katamu tentang Erza, tapi gitu-gitu Erza mulutnya ember. Aku takut dia akan memberitau Lucy." Jelas Natsu. Mavis tersentak kaget mendengar itu.

"Lalu aku? Kau tidak takut aku memberitau Lucy soal ini?" Tanya Mavis sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Heh, memangnya siapa yang memanggilmu? Kau datang sendiri bersama Zeref. Aku tidak memanggilmu." Kata Natsu. Mavis membuka mulutnya, dia melihat Natsu sambil menjauhkan wajahnya dari Natsu. "Tapi berhubung kau sudah datang ke sini, ya sudahlah." Kata Natsu. Mavis mendengus kesal.

"Yang aku takutkan adalah kalau-kalau Lucy sudah menyukai orang lain." Kata Natsu dengan wajah putus asa.

"Kira-kira siapa orang yang mungkin disukai Lucy?" Tanya Mavis.

"Gray? Mungkin... " Kata Jellal.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu kita harus menyingkirkan Gray." Kata Mavis dengan wajah horor.

"Eh! Gak! Gak! Gak! Kan ini cuma kemungkinan!" Teriak Gray yang mendorong kepala Mavis yang mencoba menjambak rambut Gray.

"Baiklah, aku dan Gray sudah bersama Lucy sejak TK, jadi kemungkinan Lucy bingung mau memilih siapa. Bagaimana caranya agar Lucy memilih aku?" Tanya Natsu pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Kalau itu kita harus tanya pandangan Lucy terhadap kalian berdua. Bagaimana kalau Mavis ada dalam keadaan seperti itu?" Tanya Jellal pada Mavis yang terlihat sedang berpikir. Tak lama ia pun meemukan jawabannya.

"Aku tidak akan bingung dan tidak akan memilih keduannya." Jawab Mavis mantap.

"Kenapa? Apa kau mau menjaga hati para penonton dengan hanya berteman dengan mereka?" Tanya Jellal.

"Ini jadi seperti film 'Anime' bergenre romance." Kata Natsu sambil menutup matanya layaknya orang kesilauan.

"Hey, jangan kembali ke chapter sebelumnya." Kata Gray menyadarkan kedua temannya yang hampir kembali ke masa lalu.

"Tidak, bukannya untuk menjaga hati para penonton atau apa, tapi karena memang aku tidak suka dengan keduannya." Jelas Mavis. Yang lain hanya ber-yaaah-ria mendengar itu.

"Ya dong, kan kau bertanya, bagaimana kalau aku ada dalam kondisi dimana aku harus memilih salah satu dari Natsu dan Gray. Ya aku gak pilih dua-duanya lah. Orang aku gak suka dua-duanya." Kata Mavis memperjelas jawabannya.

"Eh betul juga. Kalau orang yang Lucy sukai bukan Gray... dan juga bukan Natsu... " Kata Mavis dengan kecepatan mulut yang pelan. Semua menengok ke arah Jellal.

"Apa?" Tanya Jellal pada 8 pasang mata yang melihatnya.

"Kurang ajar kau Jellal, jadi selama ini Lucy menyukaimu?! Pelet apa yang kau pakai hah!?" Kata Natsu sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Eh gak kok. Ngobrol sama Lucy aja jarang kok!" Kata Jellal berusaha membela dirinya.

"Eh, ada juga wanita yang diam-diam menyukai pria yang jarang mengbrol dengannya. Dia melihat laki-laki itu 'cool', dan lagi pula banyak wanita yang malu kalau harus berbicara dengan orang yang ia sukai. Mengerti maksudku?" Tanya Mavis pada Jellal yang mengeluarkan reaksi yang sama seperti Mavis, menganga lalu menjauhkan wajahnya dari Mavis.

"Apa aku kurang 'cool' di mata Lucy?" Tanya Natsu sambil mengusap matanya dengan pungung tangannya.

"Sepertinya begitu... " Kata Gray sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu temannya itu.

"Jadi kau menganggap dirimu itu 'cool'?" Tanya Natsu yang agak sewot.

"Tidak. Aku tidak bilang begitu." Kata Gray yang tenang-tenang aja menanggapi sikap Natsu yang agak sewot itu.

"Kalau bukan Jellal... berarti... Zeref?" Kata Mavis sambil menengok kepada orang yang dari tadi baru ngomong satu kali doang. Oh maaf, dua kali saat meneriaki nama Lucy.

"Hah? Aku? Apa iya?" Zeref jadi bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Betul juga. Kalau tipe Lucy adalah laki-laki yang 'cool' dan pendiam, itu adalah Zeref. Bahkan Lucy jarang sekali berbicara dengannya!" Kata Jellal yang langsung menyerang Zeref agar dirinya terbebas dari dugaan orang yang disukai Lucy.

"Hei, apa yang membuat Lucy menyukai orang seperti dia?" Tanya Natsu sambil melihat Zeref dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Gray pun juga melakukan hal yang sama, begitu pun dengan Mavis.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Gray dan Mavis bersamaan.

"Baiklah, sudah pasti Gray, Jellal, dan Zeref bukanlah saingan Natsu. Lalu siapa?" Tanya Mavis sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Mungkin Natsu memang tidak memiliki saingan." Kata Gray yang membuat perasaan Natsu tenang.

"Baiklah kalau begitu, yang selanjutnya, aku sebagai wanita tidak suka kalau ada pengalaman menjijikan yang dialami orang yang menyukaiku, yang bisa berpengaruh sampai sekarang. Kau punya tidak?" Tanya Mavis.

"Pengalaman menjijikan yang bisa berpengaruh sampai sekarang... " Gumam Natsu sambil berpikir

Gray dan Jellal pun ikut berpikir. Zeref yang masih sakit hati dengan kejadian tadi, yang mengatakan bahwa tidak ada satu pun sesuatu dari dirinya yang bisa membuat Lucy suka padanya itu malas untuk ikut berpikir. Lagi pula itu hal yang akan membuat diri sendiri menjadi malu kan?

"Oh ada!" Teriak Natsu. Gray, Jellal, dan Mavis pun segera menengok ke arah Natsu untuk mendengar cerita menjijikan yang pernah di alaminya.

"Waktu itu, aku pernah pergi ke restoran makanan cepat saji, lalu ada perlombaan 'siapa makan cepat tidak perlu bayar'. Banyak orang yang mengikuti perlombaan itu. Aku pun juga ikut. Lombanya adalah memakan burger dengan ekstra lemak sebanyak-banyaknya." Gray, Jellal, dan Mavis pun semakin penasaran dengan cerita Natsu.

"Waktu itu aku sudah berhasil memakan burger sebanyak 5 buah. Tapi aku masih bisa terus. Banyak orang yang sudah menyerah pada burger ke 3, sainganku cukup berkurang saat itu. Tapi ada satu orang berbadan gendut yang kurasa dialah saingan terkuat pada perlombaan itu. Tapi aku tidak takut." Jelas Natsu.

"Wiih... " Gumam Mavis yang sangat takjub dengan cerita Natsu.

"Semua peserta sudah menyerah, hanya tersisia aku dan orang berbadan gendut itu yang masih bertahan. Waktu itu sudah burger ke 15. Aku merasa sudah tidak kuat lagi. Aku melirik ke orang itu, kulihat juga dia sudah tidak kuat lagi. Ketika hanya tinggal selangkah lagi aku menang... " Kata Natsu yang menambah penasaran ketiga temannya itu. Zeref yang mendengar cerita Natsu dari jauh itu pun jadi ikut penasaran.

"Tiba-tiba orang berbandan gendut itu muntah. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku kalah, di muntahannya yang sudah berada di lantai restoran itu, aku melihat ada seekor ulat yang masih hidup. Aku berpikir 'apa itu cacing di perut?' tapi tak lama setelah itu, aku juga ikutan muntah karena jumlah ulat yang keluar dari mulut orang itu semakin bertambah. Hasilnya, tak ada satu pun dari kami yang menang." Kata Natsu yang sekaligus mengakhiri ceritanya.

"A-apa pada saat kau muntah ada ulat juga yang keluar dari mulutmu?" Tanya Mavis yang sudah mual sambil meremas dadanya.

"Untungnya tidak ada." Jawab Natsu yang tidak tampak jijik sama sekali.

"A-apa kalau kita muntah juga akan keluar ulat seperti itu?" Tanya Gray yang berbisik pada Jellal. Jellal semakin menahan rasa mualnya dengan menekan mulutnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Baiklah, sekarang giliranku yang bercerita." Kata Gray yang sudah menarik nafas lewat mulut dan membuangnya lewat hidung.

"Suatu hari aku sedang berjalan-jalan santai di komplek perumahan sambil bersenandung. Karena saking semangatnya aku berjalan, sendal yang kupakai mental yang jatuh ke parit." Kata Gray memulai ceritanya.

"Uuuh... kasihan sekali. Sudah, tinggalkan saja sendalmu itu." Kata Mavis yang ekspresi wajahnya berubah masam.

"Lalu aku berusaha mengambilnya. Aku berpegangan pada tiang di dekatku. Sebelumnya aku sudah menggulung celana sebelah kiriku. Lalu aku memasukkan kaki kiriku ke dalam parit untuk mencari sendalku." Jelas Gray.

"Sudah kubilang tinggalkan saja sendalmu itu... " Kata Mavis dengan wajah sinis.

"Aku meraba-raba isi dari parit itu. Kaki ku sudah sangat basah. Tak lama, aku menemukan sesuatu area yang keras. Kupikir itu pijakan yang sengaja di buat oleh yang buat parit. Jadi aku injakkan kaki kiriku di situ. Aku kurangi tumpuan kaki kananku dan aku coba lepaskan peganganku pada tiang itu. Tapi ternyata, itu hanya tumpukan lumpur yang menumpuk. Hasilnya, kaki kiriku masuk ke parit sampai batas selangkangan. Celanaku juga ikutan basah terkena air parit itu." Jelas Gray.

Natsu yang mendengar itu meraba-raba selangkangannya. Wajahnya tampak kesakitan. Sedangkan Mavis meraba-raba kakinya.

"Saat aku mengangkat kakiku, aku melihat ada 3 ekor kecoa yang menempel di punggung telapak kakiku. Aku masukkan lagi kaki ku ke dalam parit lalu menggoyang-goyangkannya. Aku sudah jijik setengah mati melihat kecoa itu. Lalu setelah kecoa itu pergi, aku segera mengangkat kaki ku. Banyak lumpur yang menempel di kakiku. Sampah juga ada. Lalu aku putuskan untuk meninggalkan sendal jepitku yang sudah tenggelam entah kemana... " Jelas Gray yang sekaligus mengakhiri cerita menjijikannya itu.

"Astaga..." Gumam Natsu. "Sudah ku bilang, tinggalkan saja sendal itu." Kata Mavis yang raut wajahnya sangat ke-jiji-an.

"Sekarang pengalamanku." Kata Jellal. Semua pun melihat Jellal.

"Waktu itu hujan." Kata Jellal mengawali ceritanya.

"Aku mengendarai motor Sco*py-ku dengan santainya. Jalanan tertutup air banjir. Orang tidak bisa melihat lubang di jalan. Begitu pun aku. Aku berusaha menepi karena motorku mogok. Tapi tak disangka, motorku masuk ke parit. Aku pun kaget." Jelas Jellal dengan raut wajah malu.

"Lalu apa bagian yang menjijikannya?" Tanya Mavis yang sudah bosan dengan cerita Jellal.

"Aku masuk ke dalam parit lalu tenggelam... " Jawab Jellal yang langsung mengundang tawa teman-temannya itu. Termasuk Zeref yang tertawa dalam diam.

"Baiklah... hehe... aku sudah menganalisa pengalaman menijikan yang kalian alami. Pertama Natsu. Kau pantang menyerah. Memang, kalau bukan karena orang gendut itu. Kedua Gray, kau tidak pandai menganalisa benda apa yang kau injak, lalu ceroboh. Ketiga Jellal, kau tidak pandai mengira-ngira batas antara jalan dengan parit. Itu berbahaya saat kau menggonceng pacarmu." Jelas Mavis sambil menggangguk-angguk.

"Payah." Gumam mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah, aku punya rencana. Ajak Lucy ke kolam renang. Nanti siang." Kata Mavis dengan wajah layaknya seorang pemimpin. (memang, dia kan Master)

"Di sini kan aku yang jadi bosnya, kau kan hanya sekretaris... " Kata Natsu dengan wajah sinis. "Hei, mau pacaran sama Lucy atau tidak?!" Kata Mavis agak membentak. Natsu mengangguk hebat.

Siang hari di kolam renang Magnolia.

"Tumben sekali kau mengajakku berenang... " Kata Lucy pada Mavis yang dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri. "Tidak apa, sesekali boleh kan?" Kata Mavis dengan wajah kemenangan.

Mereka pun bermain di kolam renang.

"Wendy, kau bawa bola volley kan? Mana?" Tanya Juvia yang belum masuk ke kolam renang. "Ada, tunggu sebentar." Kata Wendy yang berlari mengambil bola volley di tasnya.

Mereka pun bermain volley ramai-ramai. Tapi tidak dengan Natsu, Gray, Jellal, Mavis, dan Zeref yang dari tadi sudah memperhatikan Lucy.

"Gray. Coba lihat. Ada yang beda dari Lucy... " Kata Natsu dengan wajah serius. Gray melihat ke arah Lucy yang sedang asyik bermain volley.

"Ngg... apa?" Tanya Gray yang tidak menyadarinya.

"Waktu kita berkemah pas SD, 'itu' tidak sebesar itu... ya kan?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray. Gray yang telah menyadarinya pun mengangguk-ngangguk. "Ya, itulah yang dialami wanita normal." Kata Gray.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Wendy dan Mavis?" Tanya Natsu pada Gray yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mavis yang mendengarnya langsung memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Ya, itu yang biasa disebut 'gadis berdada rata'... " Jelas Gray dengan wajah yang datar. Tidak mempedulikan perasaan seorang Mavis, apalagi kalau Wendy sampai mendengarnya.

Tiba-tiba Lucy datang menghampiri mereka.

"Kok kalian duduk santai di sini? Gak ikut main?" Tanya Lucy dengan senyum yang masih terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Ya, kami umm... " Kata Gray mencari alasan.

"Lucy... " Panggil Natsu.

Gray, Jellal, Mavis, dan Zeref langsung menengok cepat ke arah Natsu.

"_Ini terlalu cepat! Woi!" _Batin Gray yang ngeri melihat Natsu.

"_Waktunya belum pas!" _Batin Mavis.

"Lucy... aku... aku menyukaimu." Kata Natsu sok 'cool'.

Lucy hanya diam melihat Natsu.

"Hanya itu?" Tanya Lucy.

"_WHAT?!"_ Batin Gray, Jellal, dan Mavis yang mendengar itu. Natsu hanya bengong.

"Kalau kau mau menembak seorang wanita, pakailah kata-kata yang romantis." Kata Lucy sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku... aku memang tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata romantis, tapi sungguh, aku menyukaimu." Kata Natsu yang wajahnya sedikit putus asa.

"Satu kalimat romantis saja... " Kata Lucy yang bermaksud mengerjai Natsu.

"Ngg... Lucy... wajahmu... cantik seperti bulan... " Kata Natsu yang berharap banyak pada kalimat itu.

"Bulan itu kan gak rata bodoh!" Teriak Lucy sambil menjitak kepala Natsu.

"Aku tidak peduli! Kau satu-satunya yang ada di hatiku. Ya... nomor dua setelah ibuku sih..." Kata Natsu malu-malu.

Lucy tertawa kecil mendengar itu. Lalu mengangguk.

"Baik. Aku menerimanya." Kata Lucy.

Natsu dan anak buahnya pun tercengang mendengar perkataan Lucy, padahal Natsu belum bertanya mau jadi pacarnya atau tidak. Lalu, Natsu melompat gembira. Ia langsung menggendong Lucy ala 'bridal style' dan langsung melompat ke kolam renang, membuat teman mereka yang sedang asyik main volley jadi kaget dan bingung.

Gray, Jellal, dan Mavis pun ikut berlari dan melompat ke dalam kolam renang.

Zeref memilih duduk di kursi santai sambil menonton kebahagiaan salah seorang temannya itu.

**End Flash Back**

"Aah... rasanya ingin romantisan lagi... " Kata Natsu yang tersenyum bahagia.

"Tapi waktu itu aku ingat telinga Lucy jadi budeg gara-gara kemasukkan air. Lalu dia marah-marah. Hidungmu juga kemasukkan air... " Kata Gray sambil tertawa kecut.

"Lucy memarahiku saat itu... aku sampai takut kalau nanti Lucy berubah pikiran... " Kata Natsu sambil menghela nafas lega.

Gray dan Jellal tertawa mendengar itu.

"Eh, tapi tak disangka, ujian waktu melamarnya lebih sulit lagi! Kaget aku waktu di suruh nyari tukang becak dengan batas umur tertentu... " Kata Natsu dengan mata melotot. (referensi : Day By Day team Natsu)

"Ya, kami semua mambantumu mencari tukang becak itu... " Kata Gray dengan senyum jahil.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada kami... " Kata Jellal sambil ngangguk-ngangguk.

Natsu tersenyum melihat kedua temannya itu.

"Terima kasih."

**OWARI**

HUWEEE! Udah selesai! Udah finish!

Bagaimana readers? Kurang romantis ya? Maklumi saja, saya spesialis humor... #plak

Chapter terakhir ini lumayan panjang kan?

Terus ikuti Day By Day Team Natsu di seri-seri yang lain ya!

Oh ya, terima kasih untuk semua readers yang setia mengikuti perkembangan Day By Day Team Natsu : The Series ini! Terima kasih telah memberikan pujian maupun flame yang membuat author semakin hebat. #hebatdalamhal?

Jangan lupa review!:D


End file.
